Forbidden Feelings
by Renesseme
Summary: Rin has lived a human life like Kaede has suggested,but now its time to make her decision since she is of age. She already knew her decision but things were different,she felt things she shouldn't,wanted things she couldn't have,She never thought things would turn out this way and end up so complicated.But this was the small price she paid for what she decided,so it was okay.right?
1. Chapter 1 years Later

Hiya! Welcome to my story! I'm glad your taking the time out to read it. I'm continuing Rin and Sesshomaru's story after go easy on me this is my first fanfiction.

 **Disclaimer: _The characters are not mine. neither is the anime Inuyasha of course, ALL RIGHTS TO THAT GOES TO Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing but my story. I'm just a girl that likes to carry out the 'what if's' in an ending or anime or ship etc c:  
_**

 ** _SN:I noticed some mistakes and have edited them, on here everything is correct and how its supposed to, maybe it takes time to update or something but if things are still the same let me know!_**

I hope you enjoy! ~Ren

* * *

It was time for Rin to make a decision, the day has come. She was Seventeen nearly eighteen and has now learned the ways of a human life versus one with the demon lord. She already knew her choice, she would follow Sesshomaru forever, it was just telling the people she now considered family that was troubling her. It's been a few years since she's seen her lord's face. Of course he still dropped by to bring her items but it was always the times where she was either not there, sleeping, or doing something.

He wouldnt stick around either, just drop off the things to kaede, leave a short message and then vanish. A sad smile came onto the girl's pink lips. Kaede passed a year ago as so she's been living with Kagome and Inuyasha with their children Natsumi and Hitori. She missed Kaede terribly and what made it worse was when Sesshomaru didn't come around much after that. He still left presents on her window sill though but she still never saw was on this exact day, when the flowers began to bloom is when Kaede gave her Sesshomaru's message and gifts.

"Milord has come by?" Rin asked eagerly when she noticed the gifts in Kaede's hands."What did he say, what did he say?"She jumped in anticipation, she looked forward to days like this. Kaede handed her the presents, it was a beautifully crafted and en-crested comb and a red liquid in a shell to color her lips, much like kikyo used to have kaede pointed out at the time. Apparently Kaede had told her lord when he questioned how Rin was doing of her irritation with her hair supplies breaking and worried of her face being too plain sometimes. Her hair had become considerably long and a bit thicker throughout the years. "These are beautiful" Rin mused. She then wondered where he could have gotten them from.

"Neigh child" called Kaede. Rin snapped to attention from her entrancement "Yes'm?" "Sesshomaru tells that on this day next year is when you should make a decision. you are of age. Young one...make your choice wisely" Rin already knew her choice, although she loved the people here and how life was she longed to be at her lord's side once again.

"Rin are you positive you want to go through with your decision? there's time to back out.." Kagome said eyes sad while Inuyasha stood beside her with an impassive but slightly frowning look on his stood close, their affection for one another radiating off them in waves.

'Must be nice..' Rin thought 'to be in love'. she couldn't help but feel a little she ever gonna find a love like theirs?

"Yes I'm sure. Thank you for everything" She bowed her dark tresses following her. Rin felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see that it was Inuyasha who had a very serious look on his face. "If he mistreats you in anyway, come to me and ill deal with the bastard myself" She gave him a small smile, she was grateful for his defense but was sure that it wasn't necessary. She thanked him anyways and picked up the pink bag Kagome got her from her world to put all her clothes in. She thanked them once more for taking care of her before taking her leave telling them she would like to wash up before her journey so Sesshomaru could smell her out. Though that was only half the truth, she truly did want to smell fresh in time to face him. She was also sure that he didn't want to be near his noisy half brother either, nonetheless her smelling like him and she wanted him in a good mood.

Why did she want to do all of this when it didn't matter before,she was around the time she was thirteen when she had become...uneasy around him. Not uncomfortable uneasy but cautious uneasy. She would always scramble to make herself presentable when he came to visit and that time she would see him and he would listen to her babble before giving her a present and then leaving...that was before he stopped making his presence known and just dropped off gifts to kaede. His gaze or glance at her would make her heart quicken and the mere thought of him made her cheeks heat up and caused her stomach to flutter. She fount it natural at first, she was going through changes and he was attractive. It became a problem when they didn't go away after a few years which lead her to where she was now. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way towards her lord, but she couldn't help it and if she could she would have gotten rid of these troubling feelings long ago. Maybe that's what drove him away to not show up in her presence anymore. Had he noticed her affections for him? her lord was not a fool so it could very well be most likely so. And when she thought of that she worked harder to conceal her feelings in hopes that maybe they would truly go away one day if she acted like they weren't there. She's even tried to do so like date other males but it was to no avail...she longed for him and she had a feeling that being by his side once more would complicate matters. She was no longer a child but nearly if not already a woman. But she wanted to be with him no matter the had a debt to him she may never be able to repay but she was forever grateful and she would prove that by being by his side and helping him as much as a fragile human like herself could to a powerful demon such as him.

While in her thoughts her feet were on autopilot and she soon reached the hot-spring that was near the village. She didn't waste time getting in. If she was correct her lord would be here when the stars kissed the dark sky and the moon came out of liked the night and did most things during it so no doubt he'd be here soon. It was sundown meaning she had about a half and hour to bathe,even some time to relax. The area she was in was warm and she swam around a bit, when she got to the hotter side of the spring she popped her head back up and let herself relax,pinning her long hair to one side. She had filled the bath with an herb that was good for her body and left a nice scent on her skin that wasn't overwhelming. That's what she loved the most about herbal baths especially. She was pretty much finished when she felt a powerful aura nearby. She was no priestess like Kaede or Kagome but she was taught of how to sense a powerful demon based in her five senses. The change in the wind, the atmosphere, the goosebumps on her skin, the way nature creatures seemed to scurry as to get away from it.

'Great' She inwardly what she needed while trying to bathe, some demon interrupting it by attempting to eat her for dinner, most likely thinking a human especially a female one was easy prey. Casually Rin reached over and grabbed her bow and arrow just in case. Kagome had taught her some archery while Inuyasha taught her some defense mechanisms and survival skills and Kaede had taught her how to sense demons and how to make purification's to keep them out. She stood up and aimed the arrow in the direction the trees and bushes were rustling.

'Who's there?!" She yelled threateningly not worried about the fact that she was naked. She was prepared for anything.

What she wasn't prepared for was a little green imp with a two headed staff appearing from the now dark forest with the two headed demon animal ah-UN.

She gasped and was filled with delight at seeing his face again, so much that she scooped him up and hugged him obliviously pressing him against her chest. "Master Jaken! oh how good it is to see you, Ive missed you!" Like Sesshomaru after he stopped making his presence known to her so did jaken so the last time she saw her lord was the last time she saw him too.

The green imp squirmed against her hold. "Insolent child! put me down at once!" his voice was slightly muffled due to being pressed against the girl's chest. Rin giggled and did as he asked which prompted him to drop into the hot water.

He did ask her to put him down.

Jaken sputtered curses as he swam his way back the land. "Dammit..lord...put me..fetch...this child" The rest was incoherent. Rin found it funny that was still calling her a child when she was now bigger than him and of age. With how old he is though she might as well still be considered an infant. "Put on some clothes! Lord Sesshomaru is waiting! careless girl" He said after turning his back to give her a privacy.

She couldn't retort to that as she usually would because her mind was filled of her lord. It really wasn't best to keep him waiting and with reddish cheeks she was hoping was the cause of the steam, she scrambled to put on her yukata. Her favorite, all black with stars on it, obviously Lord Sesshomaru liked it too because he always stared up at the night sky of what looked like serenity. Rin put her wet hair in a braid since she had no time to dry it under Jaken's pressure and put some of the thick red liquid in the seashell on her lips. Only a little though to make her lips look more pinkish and give it a shine.

By the time she knew it, she was riding ah-UN with her stuff on his back and heading to the person she longed to see for years and she was anxious, excited, happy and nervous all at the same time. She tried to focus on excited and happy only but as they left the woods and reached the clearings and she saw what she saw she was anything the opposite of that.

* * *

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE:**_

Yay? Neigh? maybe say?. I'm gonna try to keep the characters as IC as they should be. Sesshomaru is kind of hard to write but ill try my best! Rin may seem different because she's older now and you know life happens. Let me know how you like it by Reviewing! :) ill try to update every week. Until then! ciao~ Ren


	2. Chapter 2 The Heart Wants What It Wants

Hello Again guys! i come bearing gifts! that being another chapter :) Yes i have agreed to updating every week but I figured while i had this chapter id type it up and post it. In this chapter we get a look into how Sesshomaru reacts to Rin's return . There will be times where there will be a look into his thoughts and feelings but most of it should be from Rin's thoughts and feelings and so i just making that known. I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story yet but i hope its a good one, i already have a few plots in mind ;)

This story is rated M just in case for sexual content if i get to that. Ill let you know more about that if i do plan to do one and will warn you ahead of time, Still though read with your own discretion please.

 **Disclaimer: _The characters are not mine. neither is the anime Inuyasha of course, ALL RIGHTS TO THAT GOES TO Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing but my story. I'm just a girl that likes to carry out the 'what if's' in an ending or anime or ship etc c:_**

 ****Happy Reading! ~Ren

* * *

Chapter 2: The Heart Wants What It Wants

Rin was confused and shocked at what she saw before little waves of sadness washed over her.

A woman, a very beautiful woman was sleeping against Sesshomaru as he sat back against the tree once again and not surprisingly looking at the sky. Rin didn't understand what was happening there and even though she wanted answers she found it best to leave it alone and ignore it for it was not her business anyways. She had to act like the child that admired him once before, not a woman with affections,deep affections for a demon that was possible couldn't feel that type of love.

So she put a grin on her face and hoped of ah-UN when they got close enough. Jaken of course was immediate to say something."Milord!" He said, jumping up and down as if that would get Sesshomaru to notice him more "I have fetched her milord!" He was so loud that Sesshomaru cut him a deadly glare and then his eyes fell on the woman before him again. Jaken fell dead in his tracks and lowered his head in shame "Apologies Lord Sesshomaru..." he muttered. Well..he got his attention but certainly not by good terms. Sesshomaru's glare dissipated and he closed his eyes shortly before opening them again to look at Rin. In reaction that made her heart skip and she hoped she wasn't blushing. To see his golden irises after so long...they were absolutely mesmerizing, she felt as if she could get lost in them. She didn't say anything, she wouldn't until he addressed her as she felt that was polite and in respect of him.

"Rin" he finally said casually with the same nonchalant tone many mistake him as cold and heartless course she could see through that. His eyes looked as if they were piercing into her soul,like he could see right through her. She bowed lowly "Milord.." There was a pause as she stayed like that. "I see you've made your decision" He said and when she stood back up she saw him looking at her bag behind her that was on the demon animal who was currently napping peacefully in the grass. She noticed the edge to his voice when he said that. Surely he couldn't have thought that she would stay with the humans than be with him? She hadn't wanted to leave his side in the first place.

"Yes" She said simply. "I wish to stay by you...if you would allow me" she smiled sincerely. His golden eyes turned back to her and she felt glued to the spot, nervously, as he seemed to study her. To her it felt like an eternity as she awaited his answer until he said "Do as you please" but it was merely a few seconds. Relief filled her and she nodded her head once with an even bigger smile if possible. "Thank you milord"

"Who is she?" That was referring to the woman sleeping in his lap. She couldn't help but ask and found no harm in doing lord knew she always asked questions due to curiosity, it was the way she always was,she couldn't help herself. "Will she be traveling with us?"

Kami no

she hoped not, please just let her be some helpless demon that begged for his help that he had come across. Still if that was the case why did she seem so familiar with him? that can only conclude to one other answer that she could think of but she waited for his response to confirm it. He was silent and it looked as if he might not answer. "She is...an arrangement of will keep you 'll leave in the morning"

'Yes she's traveling with us and might be my wife in the near future, it would do you good if you got along with her' is what that meant in Sesshomaru the many years of traveling with him as a child she knew what he meant, even the deeper meanings under his vague responses. She had learned to decipher the complex and difficult language that is what she liked to call Sesshylanguol. "Yes milord" Rin grinned despite how she was feeling about the whole ordeal. She wasnt going to let this small glitch throw her off her axis. "She is very pretty" she commented also. Maybe it would be good to have an adult female around, maybe she could relate to her...or was that just her way of coping with the situation at hand?

Sesshomaru closed his eyes again and there was the faintest look of content on his though its been years he hasn't aged since the day she left him

 _ **Still strikingly godly**_

Even the woman too. She looked to be a goddess people would talk about in myths. She was obviously a demon, her lord wouldn't dare frolic with a human nonetheless let one snuggle so close to him like that. She was an exception because she's done it before...as a child, she liked to think she was special in his case. Sadly still it was unfortunate for her because there was no chance with her being with him romantically, this was as close as she was going to get, being by his side, she should be grateful and she had to keep that in mind. The lady had long redish locks, bangs on either side of her head that left her forehead open, she couldn't see her eyes because she was sleeping but her lashes were kinda short and curled but it looked good on her and went well with her flawless porcelain skin and high on clothing too and the many layers of silk in her dress she was royalty or some sort of wealthy. It was safe to say Rin felt like a washout in comparison.

This would be the time where she would sit by her lord and tell him all about what she's experinced throughout the years and what's been going on around her but he was with 'her' and things were different now. She muttered something about going to bed and wished her lord goodnight. This was not how she was expecting things to go and felt as if things were just only gonna get harder but then again...she signed up for this right? Maybe giving up her feelings for him and letting him be with another woman was her cost for staying by his side. if that was the case...that was okay.

Sesshomaru watched Rin snuggle up next to ah-un with a blanket when she wasn't looking. He narrowed his eyes, her scent was intoxicating to him and he let out a low growl at what it did to his tetosterones. The fact that she looked more grown-up and well developed wasn't helping matters and it sent his wild side on a frenzy, he was disgusted with himself. It was around the time her body decided it was old enough to reproduce and start ovulating is when things had...shifted. The demon dog inside of him was attracted to it, it found her a potential mate and even though he could understand why, he was disgusted. He knew Rin, they've traveled close for years and now that same girl has turned into a woman and his wild side had started noticing it. The girl has been under his care for years and now the animal within him was trying to take their relationship further. He's always avoided such a thing like this with demon females, the pull wasn't so strong but with 'her' it was , that's why when she went away he was relieved, he didn't have to always restrain himself from letting his wild side take most likely looked at him as a father figure for god's sake! or a guardian and to think his dog side would disrespect her like that enraged him, he was mad at himself, irritated with himself for it but what else could he do? it was had no feelings for the girl of course but that still didn't mean it was right, which is why he's been reverting back to...old methods..to subdue it. That left him wondering.

Why did she come back?

Yes he was aware of the admiration she has for him, he saved her life and toke her under his wing after all but did it really run that deep? so much that she would risk the opportunity of living with her own kind in normalcy just to travel alongside him? The girl has made him think more than he should,question more than he should. it was painful when he realized this all came with the fact of caring for ...even if it was slight..he was satisfied that she was near him again so he could watch over her...protect her. No matter how many times he denied it he cared for only human he could ever care for.

Looking at her now,sleeping so peacefully he was proud. She grew up well. An eye catcher like he had hair was longer, her eyes had the knowledge of a mature woman which made it attractive aside from the sparkle in her eyes he saw earlier,her lashes were long, her lips were plumb and looked luscious her curves although small were definite and her breasts-

 _Shit!_ He did it again. He muttered many curses and got up , the woman leaning on him falling over to the ground.

He needed a walk...and a long one.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Poor Rin...I don't think I could be in her situation. Emotional turmoil is a bitch. I think its amusing with Sesshomaru trying to fight his wild side. We'll see how he'll deal with that. And speaking of old methods Sesshomaru you naughty naughty boy _ xD This is only the first real chapter so therefore there isn't much to it other than the start of the beginning, last chapter i guess you could call an introduction. The woman is a mystery...and there will be more on her next chapter. that ill be uploading a week from now, seriously this time. I hope you guys liked it! and I hope that Sesshomaru's character wasn't too OOC, I tried to keep him as IC as I could and will keep trying. Until next time! Ciao ^.~ ~Ren  
**_

.


	3. Chapter 3 The Lady Of The East

**Hello Ladies and Gents! New chapter here :3 I Know it hasn't been a week yet but my plan was to update every Wednesday. Sometimes ill update a little earlier but if not just know that it I should on Wednesday. This is the longest Chapter I have done so far and I'm pretty proud with the outcome so far. This is just a build up for the next few chapters and I cannot wait to write them! Heck I'm currently working on the forth chapter as we speak because I have nothing better to do with my life. Writing brings me joy c: this story brings me joy and I hope this chapter brings you joy!**

 **SN:Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it and I hope this story meets your expectations :)**

 **Disclaimer: _The characters are not mine. neither is the anime Inuyasha of course, ALL RIGHTS TO THAT GOES TO Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing but my story. I'm just a girl that likes to carry out the 'what if's' in an ending or anime or ship etc c:_**

 **Happy Reading! 3 ~Ren**

* * *

Chapter 3. Lady Of The East

 **R** **in woke up to bright light in her face**. She looked down and tried to let her eyes adjust to the sunlight before taking in her surroundings. Sleeping on Ah-Un wasn't bad but it certainly wasn't really comfortable either. Still she felt energized. The Two headed demon put its head up and gave her a loving nudge. She giggled a bit, at least he was happy of her return. Jaken was nowhere in sight, and neither was Lord Sesshomaru, but that was normal, Sesshomaru usually went somewhere and sometimes Jaken went with that she no longer had to be babied and jaken didn't really have to stay with her she figured this would happen more often. Still She wondered where they could have gotten to.

Realizing her only companion other than the two headed demon was the mystery woman who had awoken and was sitting near the river looking much in thought she figured it'd be best to get breakfast for the both of them and then greet her. Getting up Rin toke Ah-un and went back into the forest in search for food. Around this area was a lot of fruits and that should suffice them for the time being. Minutes later she came back with a basket-full, a small watermelon, apples, pears, strawberries and grapes. She even found some mushrooms.

Gathering up her will she neared the woman and sat down beside her and put the basket in front of them. The woman didn't turn to her.

"Uh Good morning...I brought some food...figured you would maybe want some. You can help yourself. I'm Rin by the way.."

Silence.

She still didn't acknowledge her. Rin didn't take it to heart though and grabbed a pear and bit into it. She didn't mind the silence, she found it comforting these days. Out of her peripheral she could see the woman eyeing her with...what was it? suspicion? envy? jealousy?...either way she didn't seem to like her and Rin didn't know what she did wrong. She stopped eating and turned to the woman. "Is something wrong ma'am?, I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable" she stated "I'm just trying to be friendly" She added. The woman looked at her with scrutiny as if to figure her out and Rin noticed she had doe silver eyes.

"Why would Sesshomaru...want you around? A human no less. For as long as I've known him he despised humans and yet he seems almost...fond of you" The demoness said bluntly. Rin winced a bit, she didn't need to be reminded of the fact that Sesshomaru didn't like humans..or well used to or..still do. He's changed a bit in his attitude towards them is all that she knew but..."That's something you will have to ask him." Rin said. In all honesty she didn't know herself, why did Lord Sesshomaru want her around?. The demoness stared at her further before taking an apple and saying "Satomi...is my name. I'm the princess of the and I grew up together in hopes of our parents that we would marry and the western and eastern lands would unite into a powerful force. Were not carrying that out right this second but were...testing the all the information i shall provide"

Rin sweat dropped 'um...thanks?'. Just then Sesshomaru dropped in front of them and so did jaken...ungracefully...rolling to the floor at an abrupt landing he wasn't prepared for. Rin was grateful, she didnt think this woman and her would get along so well. Rin was open...she was well guarded and didn't seem to want to get along anyways. Sesshomaru looked at the both of them and Rin gave him a small smile as his eyes landed on her directly and then on Satomi who's face softened. "Welcome back milord" Said Rin "Where did you go?" she asked. Satomi looked appalled that she would ask such a thing. "To handle business" was Sesshomaru's vague reply. Satomi was even more appalled that he answered and then frowned. Rin noticed all of this and a sly little smile made way to her lips. "I trust you two are acquainted"

"Something like that.."Muttered Rin

"So it seems"Said Satomi and then stood. Rin followed suit. "Where will we be headed today Lord Sesshomaru?" She said enthusiastically like she always would. "Rin!" Jaken scolded "You do not ask such foolish questions to Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin huffed and crossed her arms before turning away, that was something from childhood that would always stay with her. "Home" replied Sesshomaru a little later. His hair was blowing in the wind and he looked towards a distance.

Rin grinned. That was something she was especially happy about. 1. because there's someone she's been wanting to see a long time there and 2. because Sesshomaru had answered her despite Master Jaken's reprimand and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. it'll always be that love-hate relationship with them and she wouldn't change it for the world.

"I dare say your mother would be there?" Asked Satomi and there was evident disgust in her voice. Now Rin frowned, she only has met the woman once -rarely met- and she gave her back her life under Her lord's silent plea so she couldn't judge but surely if one were to be someone's partner for the rest of your life you'd want to get along with the parents right? It didn't seem so for The demoness though and Rin could only wonder what her Lord's mother did in order for her to dislike she saved Rin's life she couldn't be that bad right?

The sudden realization of the situation dawned on her and her heart dropped to her stomach. Sesshomaru couldn't marry someone else!...he just..he couldn't. And if he did how was Rin supposed to deal with it? She may have been with him for a few years but Satomi and him knew each other since they were little and considering that they were about 100+ years old, their history went way further than hers so where did she stand in all of this?

"Your ward..." Started Satomi but Rin had zoomed out. That's right...she was his 'ward' no more than a human menace stuck to his side like a leech. She had no purpose.

She didn't know when they started moving but somehow she was on Ah-un in the air and so were Sesshomaru and Satomi with Jaken clinging to Sesshomaru's white fur like usual.

'Great...she can fly too, what else couldnt she do?' Taking a deep breath Rin thought happy thoughts, she had no right to be feeling like this. All she had was a big crush and besides didn't she say she was going to ignore them like they weren't there? So why let them cloud her way of thinking.

Sesshomaru was eyeing Rin again. Not just because, but out of sheer curiosity. She was so quiet than being her usually bubbly talkative self and as he watched her look at the scenery and try to touch the clouds above her he couldn't help but wonder about the sad look that appeared on her face earlier when she thought he hadn't noticed was about. After his walk last night and he had calmed himself down he a ran into an annoyance, that being his pathetic excuse of a half brother.

 _He didn't know how long he'd been walking but the sky was getting a purplish hue, he had been lost in his thoughts about the situations at hand waiting for him when he was to go home. He would need to address them immediately and-_

 _"Hey Sesshomaru!" Called a voice. Sesshomaru was instantly annoyed at recognizing who it was but yet still stopped. He narrowed his eyes and didn't turn to said voice._

 _"What do you want half breed? I do not have time for you"_

 _Inuyasha's face was one of seriousness "I smelled you in the area but no Rin and she's supposed to be with you where is she?"_

 _"None of your concern"_

 _"The hell it isn't! Ive taken care of her since Kaede died and I respected her decision in letting her go with you because that is what would make her happy and I'd be damned if you were to neglect her again"_

 _At first a rare look of surprise was on Sesshomaru's face at hearing Kaede died, when Inuyasha accused him of neglecting her he let his rage get to the better of him. Swiftly he turned and pinned inuyasha to a tree by his throat. Inuyasha was surprised of the fierceness and anger in his eyes. "'I' have done what was fair for her! not neglecting her, not pushing her away, if anything to bring her back to a village with a bunch of humans that couldn't protect her was absurd! but she deserved a chance at normalcy so i let her have it" Sesshomaru snarled and then toke his hand away at realizing at what he was doing and stepped back, regaining his composure and cool demeanor. His eyes were still cold and his voice menacing "Do not speak on things you don't know or understand half breed. Just like you protect kagome is how i look after Rin, except the difference in affection" and with that he began to walk away, he didn't know why but he felt the need to defend his actions concerning Rin, he'd kill anyone in a blink of an eye if they so dared lay a hand on her, even looked at her was also full aware he basically admitted to having a soft spot for a human but he had come terms to that a long time ago, Inuyasha though couldn't believe it._

 _"Wait!" Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru stopped once again. His silence and the fact that he stopped again gave Inuyasha to proceed._

 _"I heard...your making accommodations to get engaged to the Lady of the East. You've never fancied women, which is why its so damn strange but I'm not questioning it. All I'm gonna tell you is that you consider Rin and her feelings, She's with you now...don't be naive" Inuyasha had suspected long ago that Rin had feelings for Sesshomaru based on the small things, saying his name in her sleep, the way her eyes would light up when hearing he came by, the way she would turn have a dreamy look on her face just by talking abut him. And maybe he was mistaking that for her deep admiration for the cold hearted bastard but he felt there was more. He wasn't gonna let Sesshomaru on though._

 _Sesshomaru frowned. What did he mean by consider Rin's feelings? hasn't that what he's always done? Hasn't him letting her live in a village amongst her kind prove that he had? he didn't have had to let her go but for her sake he did. He didn't say anything and resumed walking. Inuyasha yelled after him as he got further away "Don't let yourself be forced into deception because of how things have been for centuries! change is good and some people are worth it. And...don't break her heart"_

 _'Don't break her heart'_

 _'Don't break her heart'_

 _'Just how the hell was he supposed to break it? Stupid half breed speaking nonsense' Sesshomaru growled in frustration. Just then Jaken had appeared from the bushes, he wasn't surprised, he felt him there a little while ago. "Do not listen to him milord! he has no idea what he is talking about. How dare he lecture you he-"_

 _"Jaken"_

 _The green imp gulped "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"_

 _"Shut up" Then jaken was pulverized and all he saw was stars._

Looking at Rin now she was indeed different. It would seem he would have to re-get to know this more mature side of her. Looking at Satomi beside him he was filled with a dread he couldn't place. He didn't have feelings for her, all she did was quench his desires when necessary but in his eyes of who was more important to him she _couldn't_ compare to Rin, no matter how long he's known her he couldn't fathom being with her for the rest of his life and Rin just being in the background as if she wasn't important.

 _'"Don't break her heart"_

Of course he wasn't planning to marry her but he would make it known to everyone how important she was to him..she was like...a princess.

'Yes' he thought

'his princess'

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_ **Inuyasha is soooo Pro-Rin and I love it! We'll get to see more of Rin's development next chapter. Right now she is conflicted with her feelings and all so she kind of shut down for a quick second but she'll come through and snap out of it. As for Satomi, even I don't know what will come of her yet we figured out who she is but her personality is still...disoriented..uncovered..shady etc. I love reviews! and look forward to them! so let me know what you think! ill see you...sometime soon I'm sure! hehe Ciao guys :) ~Ren**


	4. Chapter 4 Mokomoko

Hello Everyone! Im here with a special chapter today. With some SessRin fluff. I would call this...a 'filler' chapter. Because it doesnt really have anything to do with the storyline currently just things that happened with Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken before she went away. A.K.A a Flashback.

Flashbacks are in _Italics_

Thoughts have this ' '

Whats being said of course has this " "

and Mokomoko is referring to Sesshomaru's fluffy fur thing. Some say its his tail or whatever but im not sure.

 **Disclaimer: _The characters are not mine. neither is the anime Inuyasha of course, ALL RIGHTS TO THAT GOES TO Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing but my story. I'm just a girl that likes to carry out the 'what if's' in an ending or anime or ship etc c:_**

 ****Enjoy! 3 ~Ren

* * *

Chapter 4:Mokomoko

 _It was around the time when Rin was getting accustomed to traveling with Sesshomaru a little after he brought her back to life that she was beginning to get comfortable. Or maybe she always was but today she was more cheerful than ever, more open than from the time Sesshomaru saved her. Usually she would stay quiet, like before in the forest where she had attended to him when he had been badly wounded but she has grown with affection for the imp and the inuyoukai. The demon didn't shoo her away when she started to follow him because he was sure it was useless, she would follow him regardless and after the way she treated him he felt he owed it to her to protect her. He did resurrect her after all and by damned if he would do it again, not like he could which made it much more resolute that she would stay under his supervision from harm._

 _They had passed a meadow filled with flowers sometime after she began accompanying them and the little girl was resilient to leave. She was bubbly..something Sesshomaru found comforting after all her silence. Cheerfulness suited her and he liked her better that way. Each day from when he resurrected her would be something new in her admiration towards him. First she simply road Ah-un and when she needed to eat she just tugged his sleeve pointed to where she'd be and toke off. Then she would smile more, after a little time she would stay near him. She wasn't so friendly with the imp yet, next thing you know she was babbling off to jaken and playing with him, calling him master though Sesshomaru knew the girl toke a liking to him he was a little surprised when she one day so openly expressed her kindness to him, in questions like"Where did you go?" "did you have a good time?" telling him about what jaken and her did in his absence and how she had missed him. She even put a honorary in front of his name and called him 'milord' sometimes._

 _As she stood before him now as he sat under a tree from the sunlight with a flower crown in her hand she made just for him he could see the affection and admiration in her eyes. She practically glowed with happiness._

 _"These are for you Lord Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed with a grin. She wore a little crown of her own upon her head and so did jaken as he was attempting to make one like Rin had showed him. Sesshomaru merely looked at her hand and then looked away._

 _"I don't want it"_

 _Her smile faltered and a little sad one was replaced instead of the genuine one she had on seconds before. "Of course...milord doesnt wear such silly things right?" She walked back to Jaken and Sesshomaru felt a tug at his heart with guilt. She tried to stay cheerful but even he could tell she wasnt as happy as she was hated that he was the one to dim her happy mood when he was so pleased with her being happy. It was an immediate reaction, would it have killed him to have just accepted it?_

 _The sky soon began to darken and when he announced that they would camp here for the night Rin immediately snuggled up next to Ah-un obviously tired of the day she spent playing. Jaken was laying a distance away not sleeping just wind had a chill to it tonight, it didn't bother demons as much as it did to humans. He could hear Rin's teeth chattering and saw her shiver out of the corner of his eye. He had no blanket to cover her with,she would have to deal with it for tonight._

 _With his mind made up he looked back towards the sky and gazed at it. After a while he was snapped out of it when he felt a weight on his lap. He glanced down and the little human girl had cuddled on his lap near his Mokomoko._

 _He blinked out of surprise. No one had the audacity to do such a thing like this to him. But of course, she was but a kid and searching for warmth so in this situation it was understandable and he would have to pass it off. He wrapped his Mokomoko around her and she snuggled into it, shortly her eyes closed and her breathing stabled to steady beats signalling that she was asleep, she seemed more than satisfied at that gesture. He looked at her some more in wonder, she still had the flower crown on her head and the one that was supposed to be for him..in her hands. His brows creased a little as he pried the thing from her firm hold and stared at it._

 _Why had this small thing mean so much to her?_

 _Looking at it a little more he put it on his head._

 _..._

 _..._

 _'Humans and their ridiculous symbolism of affection' Sesshomaru mused. He kept it on though and didn't take it off just yet._

 _Jaken who was still awake saw this and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. For his lord to do something so weak as to put on what usually was contrasted to feminine on his head just because of the human rascal was shocking! Even more so when he allowed her to snuggle up to him and cuddle his Mokomoko._

 _Why if he had done that he would have been kicked to another universe!_

 _This human was changing everything!_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Short and sweet :) Sesshy you meanie ; - ; but he makes up for it by letting Rin sleep on his lap. In flashbacks like these we'll get to see Sesshomaru warm up to her more even if just slightly by the littlest things. I hope you guys liked this! Next chapter were getting back into the present and it is going to be A sesshomaru and Rin filled chapter. One I think you all will like! and remember to review! i find inspiration and the desire to write more when people say they look forward to other chapters or like it etc. It fills me with happiness ^-^ Until then! Ciao ~Ren  
_**


	5. Chapter 5 Affections

**Hey guys! It's been awhile I know, I've been writing things for this story but while doing that I was working on my new story. I haven't updated in awhile and it's unfair to you all so here I am, hopefully to make someone's day by reading this chapter =D excuse this if this is sucks, My mind was here while writing it but then again kind of not there but I tried and for my mind being only half there I think it's pretty good. That being said I hope you can forgive for my absence!  
**

 **Disclaimer: _The characters are not mine. neither is the anime Inuyasha of course, ALL RIGHTS TO THAT GOES TO Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing but my story. I'm just a girl that likes to carry out the 'what if's' in an ending or anime or ship etc c:_**

 ** _Enjoy! ~Ren_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.  
**

"Rin"

She was grinning and bouncing on the tip of her toes from such excitement and being in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard Sesshomaru call her the first time.

"RIN"

She snapped to attention but was still grinning "Yes milord?"

"Contain yourself"

"Of course milord" She smiled and stopped her bouncing

Once they entered the gates she couldn't help but let out a little squeal to which jaken chastised her for the other demons flinched due to their sensitive hearing.

It was just as pretty if not more beautiful before she left. The palace, the marble stairs and the traditional big adobe with the trees with the prettiest flowers lining up the walkway to the couldn't even wonder how pretty it was at night in the moon filled light. As guards and servants alike came out to greet the lord and his 'lady' Rin just wanted to get inside. Sesshomaru noticed this and when she turned to him with a hesitant expression he said "Go on" he already knew her question. She gave him a quick hug and ran off stopping briefly to greet his mother as she came out of the house, promising they'll chat later.

She turned corners and with her kind nature she greeted every person she passed as they greeted her. She remembered the palace vividly so she knew where to go to see the person she wanted to see most right now. She moved into a hall where there was many rooms and passed the bustling maids as they set up for Sesshomaru's routines, they all second glanced her when they saw her but she paid them no mind and went to the room all the way at the end of the hall and slid open the screen door

"Knock knock!"

There a girl with white hair, the same age as her sat up from her bed and gasped, her blue eyes wide. It took her a moment like she was seeing a ghost but she got up and sprinted her way

"RIIIIIN!" She leaped onto her and they both fell the ground, Rin laughed as she hugged her back. Unsurprisingly the girl began to cry at Rin's arrival and Rin just patted her back as she was expecting this. "Its alright..I'm here now miki.."

"Komiko?, how have you been doing?" Rin asked minutes later when the girl calmed down and they sat on her bedroom floor. She had instantly cheered up, her tears were ones of joy after all. "Much better now that your back! I-I've heard that Sesshomaru abandoned you and I didn't want to believe it until he came back..without you, multiple times and i couldn't help but fear I would never see my nee-chan again..."

Rin's eye's softened with affection and sympathy. nee-chan..she started calling her that awhile after they met, despite komiko being the same age as Rin she was sensitive and very fragile where Rin wasn't so she stuck up for her many times when the older maids bullied her and along the way came an unbreakable bond."No i just...lived among humans again for awhile is all..Sesshomaru-sama..wanted to give me a fair chance of a choice. In the end I decided to be with him"

"Will you be here long?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

Rin hesitated...she really didn't know what they were here for or how long it will be. for all she knew they could be leaving tomorrow. Not able to tell Komiko this though she smiled and said "I think so, yes"

After a quick talk and a goodnight since Komiko had to be up early tomorrow to work Rin made her way to Sesshomaru's chambers to address the question Komiko had asked. When she was about to knock Sesshomaru's mother came out and stopped once seeing the ward. Rin blinked and then quickly bowed after sometime "Lord Inukimi-sama.." She greeted

"Hello Rin..what is it that you need?"

Rin stood back up and looked at the room behind the demoness. "Oh to talk to Lord Sesshomaru, is he in there or busy maybe?" His mother nodded and stepped aside, Rin toke that as a sign to go in before giving her a little nod and went it.

Talk about awkward, it was usually like that with them ever since Inukimi brought her back to life, Rin thought she was due to show her gratitude sometime soon. As she got inside she bent on her knees and lowered her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru.."She greeted.

"Don't do that"

She flinched. "D-do what milord?"

"Raise your head Rin, don't address me so formally like that" There was a hardness and tension in his voice and she was surprised at it. She addressed him all the time like this before and he hadn't found anything wrong with it. She raised her head anyways and blinked at him she still leaned on her knees though, a safe distance away from him. As she looked at him now, sitting against his open door that was opened to the outside. There was a small pond and a tree, like the others it was very beautiful. The moon was out the light hit Sesshomaru's features making him look more godly and entrancing than usual. He glanced at her and when he saw her flushed face he was immediately concerned. "What is the matter? are you well? what do you need?"

"A-ah..." She blushed more and smiled glad that he was worried about her."I'm okay I just-"

"Have you eaten?" He asked, ever since this morning she hasn't and he was aware of that because they had been traveling in the air for sometime.

"Not yet but-" He was already calling in someone to bring her some food and she sweat dropped but still kept a smile on her face. She loved it when he visibly cared for her, it made her feel special. She gazed at him through half lidded eyes with her heart in them, she prayed he couldn't see through it. She couldn't be distracted though she had to remember why she was here.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama I wanted to ask you something..." He looked at her, his eyes boring into hers. She felt her heart quicken but she pointedly ignored it. His eye contact gave her permission to continue."Will we be staying long my lord? living here that is?" she asked hopefully almost desperately. His golden irises searched her face,he wasn't sure why she really wanted to be here for some fact he recalled long ago that she was saddened to leave. He closed his eyes and sighed "We'll be here for a while, might be longer but definitely awhile" He looked back out into his garden and noticed Rin's sigh of relief, uneasiness was on her face shortly thereafter and she was about to say something until a servant came in with food, her favorite foods and placed it in front of them. They didn't say a word and Rin mustered a thank you after the servant scampered, she couldn't eat just yet.

"are you really going to marry her?" She said softly, so softly that he barely caught it. He had toke a sip of his favorite tea when he saw how dejected she looked by the possibility of that question. His eyes softened.

"Possibly" He said and her face fell more

"Hopefully not" he added and her head snapped up to look at him in surprise with wide eyes had a deeper meaning behind them as he said that..the way he was looking at her now filled some hope in her chest and made her swell with affection. She couldn't help but feel a little happy that he didn't really want to marry her.

He nodded towards her food "You should eat, before the food gets cold" She grinned "Right!"

From then on as she ate she talked to him like she's been wanting to since she saw him, her experiences and babbled on about trivial things, she talked about how sad she was about Kaede's death but how happy she was with Sesshomaru's dimwit brother and his human wife. She loved their children and couldn't wait to have her own someday. He didn't know why but that made him tense, he thought about what their kids would look like and how great of a mother she would be to them but he instantly waved that off and scolded himself but the thought of her mating with another male enraged him and repulsed him but he convinced himself that was just his wild side talking. He watched her talk animatedly and how positive she was. She was like a ball of light that never stopped shinning, he was..attracted to it, to her almost. After she ate she collapsed back on the floor and stretched letting out a satisfied moan that did terrible things to his testosterone's. Her hair framed around her face, her happiness made her glow and she looked simply radiant, gorgeous. He realized he was in a daze when she caught him looking at her and blushed and said something he didn't catch on to. "Repeat?" he said.

"U-um...I said thank you for dinner,for feeding me and taking care of me" she sat up now and was leaning back on her hands for support while smiling at him the blush still evident on her cheeks making her look adorable. He gave her a small genuine smile and Rin was surprised for a second. "I do it because I want to, don't thank me"

The way her lord was looking at her with such intensity was driving her wild, she even forgot to function how to breathe for a second. She caught him by complete surprise when she crawled over to him and sat in his lap and laid her head on his chest. She never done this before (maybe when she was little but she was older so it was kind of different, it felt more..intimate) and she didn't know where she found the courage or the audacity to do it but in that moment it just felt..right. He didn't push her away or chastise her though so she found it a good sign. She was even more happy when his Mokomoko wrapped around her and snuggled her to him, he sighed and seemed almost content. As they stayed like that for awhile Rin knew this wasn't alright seeing as he was..involved with another woman but she would allow the serenity just this once, besides if they do get married she'd never be able to do it again which is why she said...

"I love you..Sesshomaru-sama"

she knew that he would take it in a different way she meant it, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to say it, still it felt good to get it out even if only she knew the real meaning behind it. Sesshomaru tensed a bit at hearing those words before relaxing and caressing her cheek which she leaned into. With Sesshomaru that was nearly like saying he loved her too, 'nearly' it was just his way of showing affection and he rarely did it but she was happy nonetheless. She couldn't be happier than she was currently and without even knowing it sweet black oblivion snuck up on her and toke her.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note- This is a little suckish I know, I'm just getting back into the hang of this. See I've been working on another story of mine that I thought I should post on her also! if you guys like Naruto and the ship SASUSAKU you should definitely go check it out! I'm more experienced with than I am this couple but I'll be concentrating on this story more than I have did the other one for awhile until I get to stable place in the story where the writing will come up to me easily and I don't have to think much of a plot and such :) Anyhow I hoped you liked this! despite how lame it is. Leave me some love ant let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all, thanks for the support and for those of you who said they liked my story I really appreciate it! and I love hearing that *-* okay guys see you later! Ciao ~Ren**_


	6. Chapter 6 Simply Desire

Heyo! I'm back! with a little drama this chapter. It would be rude of me to keep you from reading so please do so. I hope you like this one :)

 **Disclaimer: _The characters are not mine. neither is the anime Inuyasha of course, ALL RIGHTS TO THAT GOES TO Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing but my story. I'm just a girl that likes to carry out the 'what if's' in an ending or anime or ship etc c:_**

 ** _SN: Beware of M-rated scenes in the near future ;o please read at your own discretion :)_**

 ** _Okay, enjoy!~Ren_**

* * *

Chapter 6:

When Rin came to, she was in a bed 'Sesshomaru-sama must have taken me to my room' She thought. She was confused at first and it toke her some time to recall last nights events which made her blush in embarrassment. Really she wanted to kick herself, she told him she loved him, at the time it sounded like a good idea but what exactly did her lord make of that? She knew what she meant maybe he didn't but still..she shouldn't have gotten so chummy when he was involved with another woman. She had to remember things were different now and that being by his side was good enough.

"Ah..your awake"

Rin turned and found Sesshomaru wet and shirtless in all of his godly body glory drying off his hair with a towel wrapped around his waist. He did that -in front of her- like it was the most casual thing to do in the world. Rin knew it was too late to stop her face turning as red as a tomato and when she realized she was staring she pried her eyes away. "Y-yes I am...Thank you for putting me to bed, sorry I fell asleep on you. Force of habit" She smiled sheepishly and he just continued looking at her. Sesshomaru thought her face was cute just then...looking all blushed at seeing a man bare and shy. He turned away before his face could betray him. All the while Rin had sat up by now and was wondering why he was in her room, like the way he was no less.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Not to seem frank but why are you in my room?" She tilted her head there was no snip in there just genuine curiosity. Sesshomaru snorted and gave her a look "This is 'my' Chambers" The ward took a look around the room and found that he was right, a room like this wouldn't have been given to her, just royals. "Oh right..." when she realized that she slept in his bed and that he could have possibly slept with her..throughout the whole night.. made her flustered. She got off the bed immediately and backed away from it, being in his bed in his room was not safe not when she felt desire for him and he didn't. Sesshomaru noticed this but didn't say a word. "Your breakfast is being brought to your room...across the hall"

'Across the hall? but that's-'..."Lord Sesshomaru...is it okay for me to have such a regal room when I am not royal?..or a demon?" She questioned. before she had a room just like the maids, she even did some work here and there. "This is my palace, what I say goes. I say this is alright. I want you nearby" He said nonchalantly but Rin couldn't help but blush as her heart skipped a beat.'He wants me nearby...' but what did this mean? why the change? why was he treating her like...like his..his equal now? maybe its because she's a woman and no longer a child? She wasn't so forth coming to ask blunt questions straight off the bat as she was a child and had learned from others that it was impolite so she's ceased it but she couldn't help but ask

"Is it...because I am close to you that you want to treasure me?" Sesshomaru tensed ever so slightly and Rin thought he would not answer until he said. "Yes...I cannot hide that you mean nothing to me Rin...you mean more to me than any human ever has, any person has ever had. And as of such people will treat you how they treat me, with the utmost respect.I also want you near if anything occurs. Understand?"

The girl blinked...that's all she could do for a second. "Oh uhm, yes milord but you don't have to go through so much trouble I'll be fine.." She was flattered by his concern and open affection for her but the closer she was to him the more her feelings would stay, she couldn't have that, it wasn't possible for them to be a couple. "I want to" Said Sesshomaru who was now fully dressed. "You may face me Rin" she did but she couldn't look him directly in the eyes. "I...I"

"Sesshomaru" Said a voice that made Rin cringe and literally want to yell to the heavens as to why kami was torturing her like this. The voice belonged to Satomi...and the ward had turned her head to see Satomi staring at the scene before her with wide surprised eyes..that in an instant turned to narrowed suspicious ones. Rin shouldn't have felt nervous, she was doing nothing wrong but the fact that she was in his chambers so early in the morning was sketchy even she wouldn't like it if that was her lover. Sesshomaru didn't seem fazed in the least. "S-satomi-san good morning" Rin bowed. "Uh-huh..." The princess's eyes turned to Sesshomaru."May I ask why she's here so early? Surely a human like her needs more sleep than us demons" Rin tensed again, she was right about that. "Nothing happened."Said Rin hastily. Satomi scowled at her "Yes because you flustering around like a fool with the same clothes you had on yesterday definitely doesn't indicate that you slept here." Rin frowned, she couldn't argue with her when the evidence up till now leads to that conclusion but that wasn't what happened. "ENOUGH" cut in Sesshomaru's voice. It was so cold and menacing that Rin flinched and Satomi was back to looking shocked. "Rin, leave please" You didn't have to tell her twice. After bowing she hurried out of the room leaving the semi-couple alone.

"Next time knock before entering my chambers."

Satomi scoffed."As an arranged couple and soon to be fiance I shouldn't have to knock. What if it was someone else that came in and saw this monstrosity? What kind of example would we be putting out to the northern and southern lands? We may unite our lands together but our love has to be strong in their eyes, they can't see us falter if they do they'll take that as a weakness and strike. You cant do such reckless things..." She said in haste.

"I do as I wish, we are not yet engaged even so do no take that as an advantage to come to my chambers unannounced. Rin is my ward therefore I will take care of her and you will show her respect as she shows you respect. If she say's nothing happened then nothing happened"

"Is that so?" Said the demoness haughtily. "Is that why I can smell your desire for her even all the way over here? Its been that way since the first night. I smelled it there too when you thought I was in slumber. Do not take me as a fool Sesshomaru.I could smell your desire and hers wafting about in this room don't lie to me and say nothing has happened"

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised. He had smelled her desire too, he was about to do something unthinkable until gratefully Satomi came in the room. He would have lost his composure and let the dog in him ravish her. The way she looked, disheveled from getting up from bed, hair wild and flowing in a way that it was so appealing, the way she stared at .

"And there it is again, your desire getting stronger. Sesshomaru.." She gulped. "Do you actually love her?" Sesshomaru could hear the pain and sadness in her voice. He always knew that she harbored affection for him since they were little, she confessed not too many hundreds years ago but he always ignored them, finding love irrelevant. "No" he said. and he wasn't, Rin was precious to him yes and sometimes he felt...something other than desire he couldn't place when she was around even if it was a short while. Warmth, loving,peaceful atmosphere. He...was fond of it. But until he tested out his theory that her source of desire was truly being caused by him. If so...he could compromise something and then...he could fully devote himself to Satomi like she deserved. He did care about her...a little, it was inevitable they knew each other for so long he should at least try to return her feelings.

Sighing he went to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing happened. And nothing will. Her chambers wasn't prepared so I let her sleep here. I slept on the floor" He added when he saw her mouth open. For now she looked relieved. "Okay Sesshymaru.." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the nickname she developed when they were young and she had trouble pronouncing his name, it was ingrained in her head.  
"Your mother wanted to see me for tea or something. I should get going. I just wanted to drop by and say goodmorning" She gave his hand that was on her shoulder a squeeze before leaving. Also leaving Sesshomaru in his thoughts as Jaken came in shortly thereafter and told him of the problems that needed to be dealt with in the palace.

Desire... him and Rin..that's all it was.

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Yes Sesshomaru..because all it is is desire. We''ll be exploring more of those desires in later chapters. I cant say much but stay tuned! Thanks for reading and Review :) See you later guys! ~Ren**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya! I'm back loves \^_^/ for this particular chapter I didn't really have a scene in mind, I just typed and typed and typed and typed and typed. That being said this turned out to be a reaaaalllly long chapter. One of my longest chapters yet in both of my books on 's not much for me to say but other than I hope you like this :P

 **Disclaimer: _The characters are not mine. neither is the anime Inuyasha of course, ALL RIGHTS TO THAT GOES TO Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing but my story. I'm just a girl that likes to carry out the 'what if's' in an ending or anime or ship etc c:_**

 ** _Happy Reading! ~Ren_**

* * *

Chapter 7:

It was a few days after what Rin liked to call an 'over exaggerated incident' and she hasn't seen Sesshomaru since. Not because he was busy or anything, I mean he kinda was but not much to the point where she couldn't pop up and say hi to him. She wasn't exactly avoiding him she was just avoiding...awkward confrontations after the over exaggerated incident, especially with Satomi. She was very much avoiding her, the few times they passed each other The demoness didn't make it unknown that she didn't like her and while Rin wasn't scared of her she didn't need any confrontations with her either that could upset her lord. She maybe figured that Sesshomaru gave her a scolding and that itself made the princess dislike her further but the few times she saw them when they hadn't noticed her Satomi was clinging to his arm or doing affectionate things like hugs, kisses on the cheek,strolls, she even kissed him once. It hurt, she couldn't see it anymore so she stayed away as much as she could so she wouldn't have to. Sesshomaru didn't seem as affectionate with her but he wasn't exactly pushing her away either.

It was stupid

Rin felt stupid

Her feelings were stupid

why? Because they were forbidden and so was her and Sesshomaru's relationship. To other demons and humans alike it was scandalous enough that she even wanted to be by his side and that he let her. No one would say anything to him but they made sure to say stuff to her and she's been hearing the whispers from the servants in the palace on that matter. Today she was at a loss, she had to do something she didn't want to but according to Jaken's scoldings of when she told him just that he said she had to go under Sesshomaru's orders. She didn't know what this event was about and she could care less because it most likely had nothing to do with her and she was just the side art to be looked at and made fun of.

With a sigh she had just finished complaining about her woes to Miko who was giggling. She knew everything because Rin told her everything including her feelings for Sesshomaru. She was the only one she could talk to about it because she didn't judge and said girl actually found her ill fated complicated romance a little amusing. "It's not funny" Rin mumbled grumpily. She also didn't get Sesshomaru's mixed signals. That night she was sure that he felt something for her, that morning before Satomi came in she saw the fleeting look of desire in his eyes and then days after that he was letting her be all over him. Yes technically they were supposed to be testing out the waters but in the law of romance you couldn't do that. Okay she made that up but still it was logical and anyone would agree with her. Komiko certainly did.

"Give it time Rin." She advised her shiny white hair was in a ponytail and she folded towels that Rin helped her with. "And if your uncertain about if he felt even a smitch of a feeling for you then you need to do something to be sure that he does. Embrace your womanliness, use it to your advantage" The ward raised a brow. What would Komiko know about using her feminine wiles to her advantage. As Rin gazed at the knowing smile and affectionate look on her face she concluded that she obviously knew a lot more than she did.

Rin decided to take Komiko's advice and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a kimono, a more traditional ones for events like this so it was kind of heavy but all the while it hugged what little curves she had and was low cut at the top to give her breasts advantage but not too much. Her hair was being held up with two stick like things she didn't know what was called. She found it weird that these things that resembled chopsticks was being used as a hair accessory. Nonetheless with a little red liquid to color her lips her look was complete. Some people would think she was plain, she thought it was staying true to herself.

"Rin-chan?" Called Someone beyond her door

"Yes?" She called back "You can come in"

The door slid open and there Satomi stood beaming and looking as beautiful as ever. No wonder Rin didn't recognize her voice, it was because it was so..'cheerful' now that she knew who that voice belonged to it sounded fake and Rin was immediately on guard. "Satomi-san..." the demoness was more than a little too happy and it was confusing Rin. "Is...there something that you want?" Said woman extended her arm. Rin soon figured that she wasn't faking this giddy attitude, the demoness was glowing for some weird reason. She eyed that arm suspiciously. "As the two important people in Sesshomaru's life I thought it best to walk into the event together. To show what good natured people we are and how strong our bond is"

bond? they didn't have a bond. What the he-

"What's the occasion?" Said Rin warily and stepping out of her room. She didn't take her arm and Satomi didn't seem bothered. People were bustling about, some servant some demons she never even saw before, she distinctly thought she saw a human too that swooshed by her in a hurry. "I don't know, something to do with you but on the bright side. I think Sesshomaru might propose tonight! I'm so anxious but also so nervous."

Rin's heart sank. Propose? so soon? it's only been a few days. Now she understood Satomi's easy going attitude. With Sesshomaru propsing to her there was no need for her to worry about Rin so her dislike for her was most likely on standby...for now. Did Satomi really love Sesshomaru? she wasn't just doing it because that's what her family wanted?. Satomi kept saying things to her but Rin tuned out, she was much too deep in her own throughts to pay much attention to what she was saying although she could guess she was stll gushing about Sesshomaru. A loud popping noise frightened her and brought her back to reality. She had entered the room and some thing went off with confetti coming out. Rin blinked.

"Happy Birthday!" Said the people in the room in chorus.

That's right! today WAS her birthday. how could she forget?

Rin put a hand to her heart, clearly she was flattered, she didn't know what to say. She toke note of all the people in the room. They were all from her village and Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome and all their kids were here too!. so was Shippo and Kohaku. Tears welled up in her eyes, she only just now realized how much she missed them. "Y-you guys!" She was enveloped in many hugs.

In the distance watching it all was Sesshomaru and His mother. "You did all of this for her...how thoughtful Sesshomaru" Said his mother slyly. "Its her Birthday" remarked Sesshomaru simply. Deep inside though he felt his heart lighten at seeing the smile on her face. She had seemed down after Satomi accused them of sleeping together and the demoness felt bad enough that she helped him with the small party. She was currently making sure the food accommodations were okay. Jaken was skimping back and forth putting gifts the villagers brought in a corner. Honestly he's never had so many humans in his home at once. But if it was for Rin..and that smile, it was worth it.

He watched the whole thing discreetly, keeping his eyes on Rin. She was beautiful tonight, and what she was wearing wasn't helping his resolve to stay away from her any. He had a few cups of Sake and even though he wasn't drunk it did loosen his hold on his restraint. Rin and the others were eating the food and as if sensing his eyes on her Rin looked his way and their eyes locked. A blush visibly crept onto her cheeks and she smiled. She hadn't noticed his presence in the room with being overwhelmed with seeing all the people she loved until now. Eventually she broke away from them to greet him.

"Thank you for the party lord Sesshomaru!" She grinned. "It means a lot...to see everyone here. Thank you" She bowed. Sesshomaru tilted her chin up so that she could look at him "Stop bowing Rin." He lightly caressed her cheek for a second and she smiled before standing up straight. "What do you wish for your birthday?"

She said it before she could stop herself. "To spend sometime with you alone..." She muttered and blushed in embarrassment afterwards. "I mean, that's not it I-" closing his eyes Sesshomaru chuckled and Rin's stomach fluttered at hearing it. He reopened his eyes to look at her "Very well then" her face lit up more than it did for majority of this night, It was the least Sesshomaru could do to make her happy. If it was what she truly wanted he would let her have it.

The party ended with a hit and everyone returned to their rooms to rest for their journey back to the village tomorrow. Inuyasha and the gang was staying for a little while longer and promised to talk to her more tomorrow. Meanwhile Rin had returned to her room to prepare for bed, she was currently combing her hair with the beautifully encrusted comb Sesshomaru had given her long ago with a content hum. Today had been wonderful and had brightened up her mood indefinitely. She was replaying all of tonight's events when she sensed an Aura near her. She tensed until she saw her lord appear behind her in her long mirror. She relaxed. "Sesshomaru-sama, you scared me for a bit" She slightly smiled until she toke notice of the hungry hazy look in his eyes as he gazed at her in the mirror. He was insanely close. Only an inch from her back and his proximity was doing things to her it shouldn't, that look in his eyes sent a heat through her.

"I-is there something wrong milord?" She gulped as his hands went to untie her obi. As it became loose so did her kimono and it pooled at her feet, leaving her arms bare as the other layers stayed on. "Helping you undress...its your day still. You should be treated like a queen. And as a full woman. You should know what it feels like...to be touched by a man." His hands slid from the top of her shoulders down her arms and to her hands. She gasped at the jolt of electricity that shot through her. What was with him tonight? he was never this forth coming, especially not with her but she was too consumed with lust at his touches to think straight. They're eyes stayed on each other in the mirror and she leaned into him, letting her back hit his as she realized bare hard chest. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her body at being in full contact with his and that was what seemed to have drove him wild. His arms enveloped her and he kissed her neck causing her to whimper in pleasure and tilt her neck to give him more skin to conquer. She closed her eyes as his hands explored her curves. They rested on her hips and swiftly turned her around, their eyes stayed on one another and Rin felt her heart beat wildly against her chest as his face neared. This was it, she couldn't believe it, she had wanted to kiss him for so long, wanted him to touch her like this for so long. His lips were just a whisper away and her eyes were trained on them as they neared...until he abruptly pulled away. He seemed to have a hard time doing so and wanted to finish what he started but stayed put. Rin distinctly recalled seeing a drink in his hand when she talked to him at the party, looking into his eyes now she could only wonder how much sake he had. But she wasn't worried about that now, she was confused that he pulled away.

"Rin" He said his voice hard and tight. She was surprised. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she could still see the desire in his eyes and his hands twitch to touch her that he balled up into fists and stepped even further away. "I knew it...You desire me" Rin nearly scoffed and toke a step closer "Yes...and by the look in your eyes you do me." she frowned "But...why? when did you ever-?" She couldn't finish that sentence and awaited for his response. She was still dizzy with lust but got a grip on herself, never had she thought she would feel that way at the simplest touches from him.

His eyes closed tightly shut and he looked legitimately troubled. "Rin" He growled sensationally. "I can smell your arousal. It can't be this way. Its foul"

Foul?

Any trace of lust was replaced with disbelief and frustration. "Foul? FOUL?" She raised her voice and then calmed herself down remembering she was talking to the man she adored most. "If its so foul then why do you see me that way too? Why did you come in here and do all that you did?" no way in hell was she gonna sound like some love sick puppy and chase after him. But he can't just lead her on like he did tonight, pull away and then say it's wrong.

"Because I can't help myself!" He roared and closed the space between them so quickly she stepped back. He wasn't going to hurt her, she clearly knew that but he also seemed frustrated. "It's in my nature Rin. To mate. Against all odds the wild side of me finds you a potential mate and it's not right, I can't do that too you. It's not how its supposed to be, I do not love you in that way"

Rin winced. Ouch.

"But I desire you, I want you. I can only hold back for so long. Knowing you want me too makes it harder."

Rin stepped closer to him again "So what are we going to do?" She asked in a low voice remembering that people were sleeping near her room.

"Stay away from each other unless absolutely necessary"

Wha? "Lord Sesshomaru..." How was she supposed to do that? she came back to be by his side. "What we have already can't be anything more. If we could find release that would be substantial but I need to think about Satomi so we can't" Did he just say that if it wasn't for Satomi they could have had Sex? to find release? and nothing more? She didn't just want his body she wanted his love too. It was pretty selfish for her to think since he already cared for her but she couldn't help wanting what she wanted. Tears rose in her eyes but she blinked them back furiously. "Of course milord...I understand."

They stared at each other for awhile longer. "Sweet dreams" He muttered before leaving her room without a second glance. Rin let the tears she held back fall down her cheeks. He didn't love her, she guessed that was supposed to be expected because she just got back but it still hurt. He was ignoring the attraction they had (No matter if physical right now for him) for someone of his kind. lust was all they had between them, maybe she was mistaking her lust for love too.

"Happy Birthday to me.." She thought sadly and went to bed. And of that night she dreamed of him and what could have been.

* * *

 _ **A/N- . Don't kill me please ; - ; Its waaay too early in the story for them to get together or have any passionate um..resolve. Plus I did include angst in the category. What do you guys think so far? My mind is blank and I currently don't what to say at this point other than I hope I didn't upset any of you. I might come back and edit this to make it better but if you all like it I'll leave it alone :) Welcome favs and follows!**_

azraelknight- My most dedicated Reviewer :) Thank you! Ill shout out the next chapter to you for being so loving and loyal :) I hope you liked this chapter and I didn't let you down or anything!

FayValentine123- Continue I must! Thank you for the compliment it means a lot! *-*

asma raya- I figured it'd be fun to write their future and plus I started pretty much shipping them myself cx I just don't think I'm doing Sesshomaru's character justice. He seems a little OC to me but I still like it :) I'm happy you found me worthy of reading this story too *-* Thanks!

 _ **Okay guys I will go now, Don't forget to review! I love hearing your thoughts! Bye :) ~Ren**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry for the Late update I had technical difficulties. This chapter you will see Rin trying to handle rejection and her dearest friends will try to cheer her up and such.

SN: I'm terribly sorry for any grammatical errors or misspellings I will edit later

 **Disclaimer: _The characters are not mine. neither is the anime Inuyasha of course, ALL RIGHTS TO THAT GOES TO Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing but my story. I'm just a girl that likes to carry out the 'what if's' in an ending or anime or ship etc c:_**

Enjoy! ~Ren

* * *

Chapter 8:

The moment Sesshomaru saw the hurt in Rin's eyes he nearly broke his resolve. By anything he didn't want to be the one to hurt her but with Rin, If she lusted after him she was also emotionally involved. Rin was not the type to have sex, she would make love, to the person she loved. And if that was the case then that person was him. It was absurd that he didn't realize it sooner but he had more matters at hand to deal with. Satomi being the number one priority. He wanted his legacy to go on, when he had his pups his heir should have no trouble with dealing with anything that came their way with the Western and Eastern lands combined. Rin would have to find someone else to love. He may lust after her because that's what his dog side wants but that didn't mean that he had feelings for her in anyway. He didn't think, he wouldn't know because love wasn't something he valued that's why she had to find someone else. His ward was important to him yes, he wouldn't lose her just as admittedly Jaken meant something important to him too but that was the closest he could get to any type of affection, with Satomi it was different. She was a duty, he would have had to mate eventually she was the ideal choice at the time and seeing as she was...interested in him it seemed like a win but now...now he wasn't so certain. There was a dread in his heart and he couldn't figure out why or really place it.

That Next day Kagome had stopped by Rin's room after asking the servants of where it could be. "Rin?" she called as she slid open the screen door. "Are you up?, you haven't been out your room all day..." There on her bed she saw a body cocooned in the covers.

"Yeah.."Rin croaked out. "Im not sleeping" It was pathetic Rin knew. She was moping around all day in her room but she just couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. her heart was so heavy. She didn't like being like this, it made her look weak, her will look weak but when you get rejected by the person you've loved for a long time it was hard. Insanely hard. She hadn't exactly been crying either it, she spilled a few tears but she just couldn't bring herself to go full force. She felt the bed weigh down beside her and Kagome touched her arms "What's wrong?"

"Love hurts"

Kagome blinked and then realized she might have found someone to like and was hurting for whatever reason. Ah a tenage crush. "Come on, let's go practice your archery away from here it might be do you some good, I'll bring the gang"

That sounded like something Rin could do she hadn't practiced her archery in awhile and besides it was time to get out bed anyways. Taking the covers off her head and finally deciding that just holding up in her room feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to do her any good. "Okay, let's go" She smiled as warmly as she could. Kagome returned it 'That's the spirit'

"SHIPPO!" Rin squealed and hugged him tight to her chest. "RIN!" Shippo had to be the cutest fox demon around and Rin found him as close to her as a little brother, like everyone else they grew immensely close. Besides Sesshomaru and Jaken they were her family and have done much for her. Her heart tugged. 'Lord Sesshomaru...' . "Ah young Rin, not a day goes by that you dont get more bigger" Said Miroku patting her head fondly as his kids ran around his feet in a game of 'Catch me!' . Before she could respond Sango said "Lay off monk, no woman likes to hear that she is getting bigger, Gomen Rin" the girl giggled "No no its fine." She waved it off whilst letting Shippo down. When she looked by Inuyasha her heart warmed with fondness. She found Inuyasha to be like a big brother, protective of her and loving in a genuine way. Then she noticed Kohaku, who was staring at her with a dreamy awed gaze that made her blush and her stomach flip, The way he looked at her made her feel like the only girl in the world and she had to tear her gaze away from his. In the wake of going back to Sesshomaru situation she had forgotten all about his confession to her when he learned that she was going with him. He knew of her feelings towards her lord too which was what made it so cruel. He had stormed off and hadn't talken to her since when she gently rejected him, when it was time to for her to say goodbye he was nowhere in sight and Rin thought that was for the best. Even last night at her party he kept his distance and was a bit stand offish around her but he wished her happy birthday nonethless. When she first showed up he had looked at her with that same expression, that same expression that was also filled with sadness. They were bestfriends and she wanted it to stay that way, him falling for her was not apart of the plan and it made things between them awkward, That didn't mean she didn't miss him though.

When it came to archery Kagome was gentle but strict. But Rin found that to be a good thing, If she worked best under pressure she wouldn't have problem with staying calm when in a bad situation so that her shoots will always be accurate. When Kagome was confident enough that she got things down and was satisfied with her progress she let her off the hook and Immediately Inuyasha came up to her next. "While your done with that I think its time you show me your defensive skills little girl". Said Girl grinned. "Bring it on oni-san"

A while later Rin was laying on the ground panting heavily and admittedly even though he was still standing so was Inuyasha. His eyes shone with pride and approval "You've gotten better Rin. Before you know it you'll have a mystical all powerful sword yourself" She couldn't help but laugh at that knowing there was no way in hell that that was ever happening. His face was serene once again. "What's bothering you? missing home yet?"

Ah...that was the perk of having someone know you so well. No matter how much you pretend to be happy they can always see through you when your truly sad. Inuyasha sensed her change in mood and saw the sad smile on her face "Whqt did the bastard do?" He growled

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Called the green imp as he approached the couple sitting on his back porch. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes while Satomi groaned at being interrupted with their bonding time and let go of his arm. Meanwhile Sesshomaru hasn't seen Jaken much around as of late hed didn't really need him other than for certain things and he could only wonder why he was calling his name in such a panick. "Milord! Rin is nowhere to be found on the premises!" He panted after he ran all the way over here from the other side of the palace. Sesshomaru stared at him blankly and then looked up at the sky. "Leave her be"

"But Milord!-"

"Leave it Jaken" Said imp closed his mouth after that but he still felt unsettled despite how annoying she was sometimes he cared for that human girl and he was surprised His lord wasn't trying to search for her. "If your so worried search for her yourself"

Sesshomaru wasn't a fool, Rin's scent had faded from the palace long ago and so did his half brother's and his friends. He knew she was most likely with them. What tugged at his mind though...was if she was coming back. Meanwhile Satomi studied him out of the corner of her eye.

"So it's like that huh.." said Kagome who was sitting by Rin in the grass away from the group that was bantering with each other for whatever reason. "Mhm" nodded Rin. She didn't give Kagome all the details or even said who it was. All she said was that she liked a guy at the palace for a long time but although he cared for her didn't like her the same way and that he wasn't exactly engaged yet but was on the road to it and that just last night he had rejected her. "Have you tried? to show him your affection show him how much your really want him?"

Rin's head snapped to her "B-but i cant do that he's not available! and its...its wrong." Even what they did last night was wrong and shouldn't have done it. She could tell Satomi's feelings towards her Lord was genuine, the way she talked about him, the way she looked at him, how her mood brightened around him. She was guilty. "Yes but he isn't exactly engaged Rin. Nor are they really a couple. Besides you said that they were just 'Testing the waters' it was an arrangement. That means he could possibly not love her and while you have the chance do your best to get him to fall for you. No matter how vile that may sound."

Rin thought about this. She had a point there. Was it really okay for her to fight for him? Did she even have what it takes? or the courage or will to do that? She had so many doubts. But at the same time she couldn't let her feelings of many years go to waste. She had to try, she will how her Lord that she is a woman. A woman that he can love.

* * *

 _ **A/N- I'm extremely excited for the next few chapters that's when things will get interesting ;3 I know we don't know much about Satomi but don't worry! you'll see special chapters about her even a flashback of her and Sesshomaru. Be patient with me and I hope you all liked this chapter! Thanks for the reviews and follows and favs! I would love to hear what you think :) Ciao ~Ren**_


	9. Chapter 9

**...I'll save my sob story. That's too much to explain, im sure you guys wouldn't like to hear it anyways and it's just terrible. Long story short, life kicked my ass, as usual. But hey there's good news! I have written alot of chapters (but not typed yet) and boy do I tell you that it is good ;) be excited, and bring tissues _**

 **Okay I'll let you be! Enjoy the chapter~Ren**

* * *

Chapter 9: A New Approach

As the days went on the more Sesshomaru grew wary of Rin's disappearances. His half wit brother and his friends had gone back to their village the same day he figured out she was with them. Now he didn't know why she was venturing off so far from the palace. He had sent Jaken to watch over her many times but almost always he would lose sight of her. Fed up with the nonsense when she her scent had disappeared again he followed her faint scent to a clearing in the woods. It wasn't all shrubs and trees no, it was like the trees had purposely grew around this particular part, it almost felt sacred. Light fluttered through the the sky that wasn't blocked by the trees straight down into the clearing and there Rin sat laughing gleefully with a more grownup version of the kid that accompanied them long ago when the priestess Kikyou had died. A scent burned his nose as he got closer and noticed it was one of a certain remedy, to keep out demons and obscure their presence. That was why Jaken had lost sight of her, with someone of a powerful demonic aura like his something like this, especially one this week did not affect them in the least.

As soon as he stepped in the clearing Rin's posture went rigid and her head whipped towards him. He was honestly a bit surprised. It was almost as if she sensed him. He was quiet as a mouse. 'These charms must be her doing' He thought amusingly. It seems the old woman that took care of Rin left the world with half of what she knew with his ward. "Rin..." He looked at Kohaku and said boy gave him and respective nod. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like how close he was to Rin.

His attention shifted back to her as she stood. There was something different about her. She looked regal in a way, almost royal like she held some power of her own. She said something to Kohaku who nodded and stood hoping onto the transformed kirara he's seen with the demon slayer girl. The feline came towards a smaller version of itself and licked it. It almost seemed reluctant to leave it. Rin smiled as they flew off and waved as her hair blew in the wind. When she turned back to him her smile dropped and she gave a small bow. Milord" Sesshomaru had the urge to wince but he didn't. there was no more of that warmth he so often heard in her voice when addressing him or in her eyes. Her eyes showed no emotion towards him but respect. He was taken aback that she was acting so formal with him.

"Don't venture too far, I cant protect you if you do and doing things like that" He referred to the charms. She picked up the baby feline and put it on her shoulder. "I wanted privacy. There's too many ears and wandering eyes at home. I apologize for inconveniencing you." She muttered. She wasn't actually sorry at all. He stared at her blankly, irritation shooting through him, "Kiara gave birth awhile ago, Sango thought it would be good for me to have one of her kittens and Kiara doesn't mind...much:

"And what have you been doing other days to obscure yourself? Don't do anything reckless Rin" He said through clenched teeth. He didn't like not knowing what she was doing and being so secretive. "If you want to...frolic with other males-"

She dared to fix him with an annoyed glance. "Shouldn't you be concerned about Satomi? She is your...your...whatever not me. She will get suspicious again and I am in no mood to deal with her wrath. Your rejection was clear." Now she made him mad, She never so much as to talk to him in such a way.

"That does not entail you to act foolishly ."

"I'm not!" She cried. "Ive had a change in perspective is all. Years have gone by, I'm no longer a child I'm a woman and more mature obviously. I was in love with you -still am-" She noticed Sesshomaru tense. "So I acted differently. You made it clear how you wanted our relationship to be so i am acting accordingly and being me. I'm sorry if me not being so submissive bothers you. " He was in a stupor but as she tried to walk by him he grabbed her arm and brought her back to him. . He was overwhelmed with her scent and when his hands made contact with her skin he felt warmth shoot through him. Rin stiffened as if she too was affected and gently pulled her arm back. Their eyes locked but she was the first to snap out of the trance. She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I meant what I said. I want to stay by you and assist you in anyway I can. Not because I feel I owe you for saving my life and taking care of me but because...I care about you. I wish our relationship could evolve into something more than what we once were and you see me as an equal and a woman. No longer a child that needs to be taken care of" He watched her leave. "Rin! Riiiiiin!" called Jaken somewhere deeper in the forest.

The moment Rin reached the steps of the palace, Sesshomaru's mother was standing at the top. It was like she was waiting for her. Her white hair was completely down and not in two ponytails even with the simple change it made her look stunning somehow. "Come with me" she said simply and turned inside. Rin frowned wondering what she could want with her but followed anyways. Her room was a hall away from the other royal rooms, Sesshomaru's included. That being stated hers was was identical to Sesshomaru's except with no screen door for the backyard. . "I'll be leaving soon" She says. "Oh" was all Rin could say. What else could she say? She didn't know this woman. "I heard you and Sesshomaru" She said, getting right to it. Rin's brows rose in surprise and confusion. "Awhile ago, in your room, on the night of your birthday to be accurate"

'OH' Rin flushed and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. 'That'

"Um.." She squirmed uncomfortable, she could only wonder how much she heard. "I was strolling around the palace feeling quite nostalgic and had passed your room in midst of my stroll. With keen dog ears like mine I easily picked up on your argument" Explain Inukimi. Rin sighed in relief, thank goodness she didn't hear what happened before then. Even so, that still meant that she knew of what she felt for her son and him basically rejecting her. Embarrassing.

"We live in a world where demon and human romantic interludes are scandalous. That's why half breeds are frowned up-" Of course Rin knew this already. "You may not know much Rin but demons compete with one another for strength and dominance. Sesshomaru, being the Great Dog Demon's son already had a strong title. His strength and powerful demonic aura confirms as much. To create powerful offspring that could surpass him and their ancestors is a great honor. It would bring more of greatness to my beloved's name and Sesshomaru's and so forth. And the only way to do that is to procreate with another powerful force like him-which satomi is- and stregthen then for when their older. Rin swallowed and felt her heart ache a little. So what she was saying was that she didn't have a chance and Sesshomaru would benefit with Satomi than with her for he would be disgraced, frowned upon, threatened and hated for mating with a human.

"But" Inukimi started again. "While the demon in him urges him to compete ,I know my son does not care much for dominance or passing down a legacy to his name. As many know, Sesshomaru does what he wants. What many do not know is that he is simply going along with this because of his father. He cherished him -adored him even- and when he lost him it changed him. He was more cold and made sure he lived up to make good of his father's name and bring good fortune so he could be remembered. He felt it was his duty to continue his father's legacy is the only reason as to why he is adamant to making things work with Satomi. He held off on offsprings for mellieniums, he didn't -doesnt- like things he doesnt feel comfortable with doing. But with Naraku being gone and things being peaceful, he could only hold off a couple more years before his dog side overpowers him to mate." Her eyes tuned back into Rin. "From what I can see...his dog side finds you a great potential mate and he's resisting. He takes after his father more than he knows, more than I ever knew too. Your living proof of that" She smiled warmly. "Awhile back it seemed the best choice when me and his father arranged for him and Satomi to Wed when they are older and ready but my mind has long changed since then. As a mother all I want is for my son to be happy and follow his heart."

Rin smiled, she was really beginning to like his mother. "Besides...I really want some grandpups. No demon will pup someone as old as me, whether it be Inuyhanyous or Inuyoukai I dont care. I want a baby to luxure"

"I'm sure you will get that soon milady" Rin giggled. Inukimi chuckled and gave Rin and knowing look she didn't catch. "Yes, I'm sure I will. This talk was relatively nice, I hope to bond with you more in the future Rin"

"Me too as well milady" Rin grinned, she always wanted to have a good relationship with Sesshomaru's mother. "Wait, in the future?" She questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Yes" Said Inukimi simply, she was chuckling to herself 'how cute, I can see why Sesshomaru has taken a liking to her'. "I assume you won't be leaving my son's side anytime soon?"

"Of course not ma'am"

"Then it's settled, when I come to visit we must talk"

Rin nodded and couldn't keep the wide smile off her face "I would love too milady"

"Mom" Inukimi patted her shoulder and smiled "call me mom"

* * *

 **A/N- Dammit Sesshomaru! Even your mom is catching on, when will you?!**

 **Sigh...that concludes this chapter. More to come, with alot of Sesshomaru xRin moments coming :). I'll see you guys soon! And don't forget to review to let me know what you think! I know it's been awhile~Ren**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ladies and gents. I'm gracing you all with a new chapter! To make up for missed weeks I'll be updating alot, as I will the other story 'Eternal Love' too soon, so look out for** **that if your reading it**

azraelknight-Thank you! Thanks for sticking along with this story too :) your loyalty means a lot and yes, life is much better! for right now at least lol. Enjoy this chapter :D

 **Enjoy this chapter~ Ren**

* * *

Chapter 10:

The palace was bustling today, for what Rin did not know. She decided to go about life as she usually would and not completely act as if her lord was...her lord. Around others she addressed him as such out of respect, alone -and that rarely happened often- she would address him as 'Sesshomaru-sama' or just Sesshomaru. If Sesshomaru was going to fall in love with her she wanted him to fall in love the real her, not the girl that says yes to his every demand and cower before him. Sesshomaru didn't reprimand her for the new title she gave him but Rin had noticed that every time he thought she wasn't looking he'd glance at her...longer than usual.

It's been 14 days since Inukimi left. Rin and Sesshomaru had saw her off and when Inukimi went to hug Rin Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the new demeanor he didn't know of between his ward and his mother but he asked no questions and simply let it be. Good for him and his mother to be getting along, they were both important to him one way or the other. With his rejection still haunting her mind, Rin tried her best to give him all the space he could while being her usual self -even if a little hard to do around him- and helped out around the palace. She didn't want the other servants to think she was Sesshomaru's 'Good for nothing incompetent lazy ward' she wanted to gain respect from everyone here by their own accord and be kind to her because they liked her not because their lord has threatened that they do. Along with that she spent more time with Jaken and they were getting along more than they usually had, Rin even began to think that he respected her a little and she was fond of their new relationship. In their new found fondness of each other Master Jaken had began to tell her old stories from years past. Kagome called it 'History' and she was fascinated to know more of the olden days before she was born.

In addition, she had seen Kohaku in the forest every now and then whilst taking care of the kit she decided to name 'Kimoro', sometimes she would even bring Komiko with her. Her and Kohaku have become well acquainted and that was what she wanted. Komiko was a half demon and her closest friend, she was sure Kohaku would be good for her. In a way also...she was hoping this would get Kohaku's affections off of her and transferred to Komiko. She's tried to look at him in the same light, she's tried her hardest truly but she still yearned for Sesshomaru and that prohibited her from developing any type of feelings towards another man and Kohaku deserved to be someone's first choice not a rebound, she cared about him that much.

"The Palace walls have been whispering" Said Komiko midday when the palace was still bustling about for some odd reason. They were a little ways away from home swimming bare in a river near its waterfall. Rin had been in her thoughts, near the edge when she perked up wondering what riddle her friend was about to give her now. "What ever do you mean?" Asked Rin, tilting her head. The water was heavenly cold and refreshing under the harmful glare of the sun.

"They say that the Princess of the East has been trying to bed the lord"

OH NO, Rin did not want to hear this. Still, she couldn't help but find herself asking "And did she succeed?" She could already feel her heart ache at the thought of Sesshomaru touching another woman so intimately. A man who just so happened to not be hers.

"She did" Confirmed Komiko, Rin felt sick. She didn't see why this was such big news, they've had physical relations before apparently. "They are to be wed. It's only natural right?" Komiko gave her a skeptical look "Why is that so shocking?" Rin asks.

"Because as of late he does not want her! Maybe before they'd have no problems of getting frisky with each other but recently he's been rejecting anything to physically do with her. A servant had been serving tea to her and her friends and she over heard the princess boasting one night about how insatiable her lord was. What she didn't mention was how he spoke of another maiden's name in the heat of lust" Gossiped Komiko.

This, shamefully so, intrigued Rin. She wasn't a fool, nor was she oblivious and she knew Sesshomaru's dog side wanted to mate her, that story would explain why the Princess has been shooting her death glares the past few days. She paid no mind to it although. "And what was the name he called out?" Rin asks again. Komiko shrugged "No one knows, another servant heard the princess raging about it to someone in her room and then told other people"

Rin 'Hmm'd' in thought. The palace really did have ears. The servants were those ears and the whispering were all the things they tell to one another about what they hear. Talk about a dragonfly on the wall. "It's not just a rumor either, there's tension between the Princess and Lord-" she paused "But then again, many have noticed there has been tension between you two also. About how your more distant and formal around him. Is that true? what's that about?"

"Ah...we've come to terms of sorts. I'm no longer a child, he should not see me as one. I want him to see me as a equal, I don't want to be his obedient puppy is all" explained Rin simply. Komiko blinked blankly, not knowing the double meaning of what she meant by that, she felt as if there was more to it. Filing it away for something she'll figure out later, she swam around some more. The subject dropped and they talked about civil things and even Kohaku before Komiko announced she was getting out.

Rin decided to stay a little longer as her friend dressed herself in the bushes. Her mind was wandering, could Sesshomaru really have called out her name? It seemed only logical since he has showed that he wanted her or rather his dog side did. Or maybe it-

"Rin"

Rin screamed when she heard the deep voice she'd knew anywhere. She quickly covered her breasts with her arms and turned her head only to squeal when she saw Sesshomaru staring at her with no shame. He didn't avert his eyes and that unnerved her, his eyes only narrowed more at her shriek. Rin had forgotten his sensitive hearing. "S-Sesshomaru? Don't look!" she flustered. He continued to look at her but at her demand his eyes drifted to where he arms were and his eyes glazed over with desire, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. Rin's face turned red as the heat from his eyes ran through her and to her core.

Soon though Komiko came running from the bushes fully clothed and breaking the short intense moment. "What's wrong?" she panted with worry lacing her voice, her eyes on Rin. She caught sight of Sesshomaru and 'oh'd' awkwardly, then she bowed "Milord". The desire in his eyes vanished and were replaced with one of frustration and then disgust, more at himself than her Rin guessed because she had done nothing wrong. He turned away from her, his long silky white hair swishing behind me as he did so. "Leave us" Ordered Sesshomaru to Komiko. The half demon girl sent a sympathetic look Rin's way and was quickly off.

'No, don't leave!' Panicked Rin to herself as she turned back to look at Sesshomaru.

"Get dressed" he commanded thickly, his voice husky. Rin was in a trance, she's never heard his voice like that but she liked the sound of it and the fact that she's the one who caused it. Feeling a little bold that he was affected by her bareness and dropped her hands to her sides and walked to the shallow part of the water near him where it stopped at her feet and left her with no type of coverage for her nudity. "Sesshomaru..." she whispered softly, she didn't know what was going on with her but she felt the need to be near him, to touch him again, to have no space between their bodies, to have him pleasure her-

She gasped and she could only tell she was flushing. Since when had she started so intimately! and getting such urges. She was a woman, she knew and this was natural as kagome explained to her but no man has made her feel this way...but then again she was never in love or looked at any other man than Sesshomaru. "Riiiin" growled Sesshomaru. That growl sent a shiver through her it was so sensational but also a warning, he wanted her as much as she did him. So why was he fighting it?

He whipped around and his eyes stayed squarely on her face, his eyes to hers but the mere thought of her being naked just below that drove him nuts, right to his already very hard manhood. "I can smell your arousal. Don't." He said with so firmly and so much authority it snapped Rin out of her lust filled haze, it was like cold water to her face. She saw the irritated look on his face and backed off. She let herself get carried away...again..and now she looked like the fool, again. "Apologies...what is it that you need?" she put her façade back on and bent down to pick up her kimono and cover herself. Sesshomaru seemed more relax at this but still didn't like the fact that he upset Rin again that she retreated back into her mask. He wanted her to be bubbly again but what could he have done? if he had no tried to snap her out of the pull that was drawing them close to one another he would have taken her right up against the tree. His jaw clenched and he turned away again this time more put together. "Were leaving."

Rin frowned. "But I want to swim a little longer, Sesshomaru-sama"

He began walking back. "If you want to stay rather than travel alongside me then so be it"

'Travel?' Thought Rin. She was out right that second and damn Sesshomaru knew she would...but she couldn't help but wonder...

Where on earth were they traveling to? and for once, why did he actually want her to come with him?

She could never figure out Sesshomaru's motives and at this rate, as he continued to keep surprising her, she never will, but again that was the excitement that came with being with Sesshomaru. His mysterious ways, another thing she had to the long list of the things she loved about him.

* * *

 **A/N- I hoped you liked this chapter my loves! :) and if you did don't forget to review and express it! they bring me such joy and make my day. Welcome new followers and favorites! You guys tell me...how long do you think Sesshomaru and Rin can resist each other before they end up tearing each other's clothes off? I think not very long lol. I don't know even if I am the Author haha. I wish Sesshy would just give open his heart to Rin but stuff like this takes awhile. Progress ya know and many things need to be discussed and thought over for Rin again before she can even think of having a life with him like that.**

 **Welp! enough with my rambling! I'll be back soon ;) ~Ren**


	11. Chapter 11 Obvious Attraction

**_Hi guys! Your lovely Author here. I know I said I was going to update Friday but I really wanted to upload a chapter of my other fanfic Eternal Love because I literally haven't updated it since like July. So I decided to update this today, I'm going to try to update every Sunday and keep typing chapters even before then just in case life get's me caught up again I can just upload anyways because they're already typed :) That be said, Enjoy this chapter! I know some of you have been waiting for it, welcome aboard new readers :)_**

 **Disclaimer: _The characters are not mine. neither is the anime Inuyasha of course, ALL RIGHTS TO THAT GOES TO Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing but my story. I'm just a girl that likes to carry out the 'what if's' in an ending or anime or ship etc c:  
_**

 ** _Happy reading =) ~Ren_**

* * *

Chapter 13.

"Is master Jaken not coming with us?" asked Rin as they approached the gate with Ah-un.  
"No" answered Sesshomaru simply. That was weird, since when has Jaken not accompanied them?  
"Satomi then?"  
"No" he replied again. Also weird.  
"Shouldn't she be accompanying you instead of me? I don't want her to assume the wrong things and despise me further" frowned Rin. She was happy to be with her lord, truly, but with the circumstances they were in, she had to keep her distance.  
"They had just started walking out of the gate when Sesshomaru stopped and glanced back at her. "Is what she assume really all that wrong?" he then turned away again only to stop.

"Meanwhile Rin's heart leaped fields by what exactly he meant by that. Could he think...that what had happened between them wasn't wrong after all? Rin was well aware of the discrimination between demon and human affairs and if she remembered correctly, Sesshomaru had also not liked the affair between the two races, especially not the product of it...but...could his perspective have changed? This gave Rin a little hope and the determination to fight for him grew.

"Rin" he called. "Yes?" she answered snapping out of her thoughts and tilting her head curiously as to what he could want. He turned to her, his eyes peered into her soul, it made her heart quicken. "Come" now she was beginning to blush, come where? nonetheless by nature she went to him and stood in front of him. His mokumoku wrapped around her waist and drew her closer to him. She nearly squeaked but being near him felt too good, too right, and his scent was comforting. In response she gripped his hankimono with both of her hands and neared closer to where their bodies touched. Sesshomaru went rigid, Rin noticed immediately and went to bacck away but his mokumoku pressed her back into him even closer than before. She didn't want to make it seem like she was trying to seduce him (kami forbid she didn't know how to do that anyways), she just simply loved the feeling of his body touching hers. When he pulled her even closer it made her happy and she looked up at him with shiny sparkly eyes and a smile that was warm and genuine.

She was satisfied to see him looking own at her with the usual gentleness he sometimes had when it came to her, only this time it was a little different. It wasn't the same gentleness she'd see when she was a child , this one made her heart warm, this one brought the love she felt for him to the surface, this one stopped the world around them and concentrated only on them, this one...this one look made her feel as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

Too soon it was gone though and replaced with the same nonchalant expression he always wore. Rin's smile saddened a bit 'well..it was good while it lasted' she thought.

As they began to rise, Rin's hold on him tightened. Mokumoku adjusted to where it held her bridal style against his chest like a little pouch, she snuggled to the upper part of his fur. Just when they started lifting off the ground and flying with Ah-Un following suit, Rin distinctly heard Jaken yell in despair "Wait!, milord, please don't leave me behind again! I wish to go with you!" Rin felt a slight adjustment as she was peering at Jaken who was still in view. A rock hit his head and he was out like a light. She blinked, Sesshomaru had thrown a rock at him yet again. She sweat dropped and laughed a little 'I wonder what he did to displease him now' she thought to herself. And where did her lord keep getting rocks to throw at him? She wondered, she never saw him pick up any.

Once they were far enough and high enough to not see the palace or the people on the ground anymore, Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, might I ask where we are going?"

It took him awhile to reply.

"No where that you will be in danger" is all he said.

They fell into silence and were left in their own thoughts. Something crossed Rin's mind sometime later and she couldn't help but ask "Sesshomaru-sama?" he grunted, his eyes trained ahead. "Do you...still detest humans?" Mokumoku's grip on her tightened and she looked at him to see his usual look of displeasure on his face. "Your here by my side are you not?"

She sighed, she didn't like when people answered her questions with more questions, Kaede had done it all the time to make her think. She wasn't going to back off though, she needed answers. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I'm an exception but what about the human race in general? I know you used to hate the mere sight of them too and I want to know if that's changed, If your perspective of us has changed"

Suddenly they eased onto a smooth landing and Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Humans mean about the same to me as other demons do. If I need to kill them so be it, If I don't I wont." Rin's heart dropped a bit, and although disappointed she appreciated his honesty. "I can say that...whenever I look at them I don't feel as much dislike for them as I so often had. You know Rin, that you are the only human I can tolerate."

She smiled, she knew what he anyone else his words may have seem a little cold and it would be as if he still didn't completely like humans when that wasn't the case. Back then he couldn't stand the sole sight of them, now with her being with him and even Inuyasha's friends has changed his outlook on them but she had more of an affect of his slight change of heart than any. He still paid no mind to them, as any other demons but he no longer thought they were cow manure on the bottom of his boots, he even spared a few humans like he did Kohaku once. He no longer even frowned upon demon and human affairs either, well not Inuyasha's and Kagome's anyways. Kagome had told her of when she saw him and called him 'Big brother' he obviously didn't like the name and sent a glare her way but didn't seem troubled at the thought of them together like other humans and demons that discriminated.

Still...he may not see anything wrong with human and demon affairs but that doesn't mean he'd be the one to have that kind of affair himself, which was a sad thought but since Rin had an advantage she wasn't going to give up just yet.

"I suppose that's reasonable" she mumbled and looked around to where they were. She could tell the place that they were at was at Totosai's. Kohaku had brought her here once before to sharpen his tools. She wondered if the kooky old man was still alive. 'But of course he was' she thought, the mad would live for as long as the world would.

She wasn't prepared for when Sesshomaru put her down, her knees buckled from not being in use and in the same position for a long period of time. Sesshomaru's arm instantly reached out to steady her, once she was upright he let go of her. "S-sorry" she blushed. Sesshomaru went on to search for Totosai and Rin took Ah-Un's leash and followed suit wanting to go say hi to the old man once again.

She knew he was here too because his three eyed cow was here which was his main type of transportation, besides, he had no reason to run from Sesshomaru anymore anyways. Well...she didn't think, she didn't know why they were here to begin with.

Before they could go inside his cave the old man came sauntering out with some blazing deformed like metal, he stopped and his beady eyes focused on them. There was an almost comical look to his face. Silence pursued before Totosai's tongue reached out in yards and licked her face. Rin yelped and moved behind Sesshomaru who in a second had the old man by the neck, glaring at him.

Totosai for once didn't seem fazed "Oh Rin, it is you! my my maturity becomes you. I didn't recognize you and your scent is a little different so I licked you to be sure. Say demon dog why so hostile?" He questioned Sesshomaru who still had him by the neck, his eyes as Rin noticed were tinged red and he was snarling.

Laughing nervously -and awkwardly- she went to pry her lord off of him "Sesshomaru-sama it's okay, really" he hesitated, contemplating whether or not he should squeeze his neck for touching Rin, but after realizing the dog demon in him was being possessive over his mate and making him act as such he dropped the old man to the ground.

"Ehhh what do you want?!" asked Totosai, looking up at the demon lord. In response Sesshomaru hit him across the head -for his tone no less- knocking him out. Rin gasped "Totosai-san!" she exclaimed in horror. Sesshomaru snorted in annoyance.

"Sharpen your sword eh" stated Totosai sometime later, rubbing the big lump on his head. "I assume you know what else I want done to it" said Sesshomaru who leaned against the wall, one leg propped up and his eyes closed. His signature sitting position, Rin found it amusing he was sitting at all, he never did here before. Totosai looked up as if recalling "ahh, yes yes that's right"

Sesshomaru then stood up and went towards the entrance of the cave "I'll return when the full moon rises, my sword better be done" and then he left. Of course Rin knew she had to follow and was about to bid Totosai goodbye when he stopped her to tell her something. His beady eyes stared at her knowingly "A demon dog doesn't just mate with anyone, if a dog demon has a mate there are feelings involved within that person themselves whether they know it or not. Their wild side also encourages whatever they're feeling,magnifies it. Just a hint of knowledge little one, keep that in mind"

Rin blushed, a bit flustered. She wasn't oblivious, she knew what he was talking about and that he was referring to her and Sesshomaru. He could tell. "U-um, I will. Arigatou, ja ne Totosai-san" she waved at him and also left to where Sesshomaru was waiting by Ah-Un. She climbed on the two headed beast and looked to her lord when he didn't move. His eyes were narrowed at the sky, he seemed to be sensing something and quite frankly now that it seemed to be getting closer, Rin sensed it too. Something evil was coming, the demonic Aurora she felt made her shiver. There seemed to be a storm coming along with it. By how fast the clouds were moving, it was coming real soon. Rin thought of something but also cringed at it and how Sesshomaru would react to it.

"Sesshomaru...I know you don't like..resting among others households but I know of a palace that we could-"

"No"

"but-"

"I said no, Rin"

She ignored the pleasurable shiver that went through her the way he said her name and huffed. She got off Ah-Un, marched up to him and put her hands on her hips defiantly. By damned if he was a great royal demon, it was times like these where she seriously thought he was being a pain in her arse cheeks. "Why must you be so hostile! you didn't even give me a chance to negotiate before throwing my suggestion in a lagoon. The palace may be small but it belongs to a good friend of mine who would take care of us for the rest of the night. It's only one night and if it makes it better he's a demon, a really nice demon, put away your pride for once and just go with the flow. And if anything you know you could kill him anyways if he tried anything" Kami she hoped it didn't come to that but she was trying to be convincing.

He stared at her long and hard for a moment then said "Absolutely not, we'll make due in a cave nearby"

Rin loved him, truly, but it was in this moment when she wanted to rip her hair out of her head.

* * *

 _ **A/N- ooooo Sesshy are you lying? _ I find it funny how everyone can come to terms with what's going on between Sesshomaru and Rin but Sesshomaru himself can't...but not to fear because that will be tested next chapter ;) I rated this story M for a reason and you guys will get a taste of that, look forward to it. OH but I didn't say who it would be between by the way...haha. I'm devious, I'm sorry, you'll just have to find out next sunday! See you loves! and don't forget to review :) ~Ren**_


	12. Chapter 12 Just This Once

**A/N: Hello loves! Been awhile. We are clear that this is M-rated right? Okay, just making sure ;O**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me (sadly) nor do his characters. I just own my fanfiction.**

 **P.S: PLEASE ignore any mistakes I really wanted to upload this chapter before I went to bed but I will edit tomorrow for sure!**

 **That's all folks, Enjoy ^0^**

 **~Ren**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Just This Once...**

 **"RIN!" EXCLAIMED A MAN IN** glee with purple hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had the appearance of a handsome man, none would be able to tell he was a butterfly demon. He liked to live a ways away from villages in a field of flowers. "So nice of you to come by" his face and smile was a lit with happiness.

"Hiroshi" Greeted Rin with a smile that rivaled his, "Good to see you again" she gestured to the very annoyed dog demon behind her. "This is-"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" He bowed deeply in respect. "It is an honor to have you in my home. I am sorry to say that I will be traveling to the eastern lands tonight for a butterfly ceremony and won't be back until two days time, so you two will be by yourselves accompanied by my servants" Sesshomaru seemed to like that a little more and the tension in his body eased..slightly. Rin knew what Hiroshi meant by 'butterfly ceremony' this was the time of year butterflies mated.

Hiroshi requested a servant to show them to their room. Rin had spoke up about sharing a room to Sesshomaru and asked it's okay if he wanted his own but he was adamant on not leaving her here unprotected in a place he didn't know and Rin knew she couldn't argue with him. The servant was quite curious and surprised at seeing a human and demon spending the night together but quickly showed them to their room where she asked if they wanted food. Sesshomaru declined of course, but Rin happily said yes. She was starving and loved their food.

In the middle of the room was a large comfortable futon Rin knew she'd be sleeping in herself. Her lord would most likely be on alert all night, sitting in a corner watching over her for any dangers. She knew that was the real reason he hasn't dragged her into any cave yet.

Taking a risk, she began to undo her yukata. Sesshomaru's eyes watched outside as it came pouring down hard followed by thunder and lightening. Usually for her the noise was unsettling, but today it created comfort for whoever was in the palace would not be able to hear what goes on in this room. She was about to do something dangerous, unnerving even.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin before he did a double take and narrowed his eyes. Rin was undoing her bow and in result her yukata had just began to fall off her shoulders and off her breasts when her arms held it there slightly, just hiding her nips.

"Rin" called his strained voice, Rin took note of that, she turned to him as a sign that she was listening. "What are you doing?" There was a dangerous edge to his voice that should have frightened her but instead thrilled her. "Undressing for a bath milord...would you care to join me?" She asks, feigning innocence. The thought. She wasn't seducing him per se...more like provoking. She could never imagine himself seducing a man.

His eyes hardened and his jaw clenched. "We both are aware that that is not acceptable. It's idiotic to ask such things"

That stung, but it didn't keep Rin from pushing it out of him "Why so? You had no qualms of exploring my body on the night of my birthday" He stiffened and Rin turned, "What does it matter anyway? Surely you'll never think of in a such a way, you've already seen me bare beforehand and I am comfortable around so isn't it alright?" She stepped in the room the bath was in that was adjacent to their room and let go of her on the yukata. She had expected it to fall on the floor but it stayed on her waist being held up by Sesshomaru.

"Rin..if you must undress, do it in a likely manner as to where I cannot see. It matters not how at ease you are around me, have self respect for yourself" He growled.

All those reasons and he didn't bring up the woman he was soon to wed. Giving up the façade because she hated beating around the bush she asked, "It's true...isn't it?"

"What is?" he was clearly trying to keep himself in check.

"About how when demon dogs consider someone as mates, emotions are involved" she said quietly, her eyes searching his for any bit of the truth. He didn't say anything for a long time and she took that moment to step away from the yukata he was holding and into the hot water that came up to partially cover her breasts. She turned to look at him, he was staring.

She smiled a bit, "Seems I've got my answer." She hesitated and her voice wavered "You know how I feel...you feel it too...why must we fight it?"

"Duty is more important than affairs" he stepped to near the edge of the bath, staring her down. He didn't deny that he felt something for her.

She stood up and walked to the edge, not caring about her nakedness. Sesshomaru went stiff again, his eyes clouded and studied her body hungrily. "How is duty more important than happiness? Kami help me, if I actually listened to what people tell me I wouldn't be as happy as I am today...with you. The man I've loved for years but chooses duty than to find happiness with me. If not for forever..." it hurt her to say "Then at least let us have today" Again, she hated how wistful she sounded. She wanted him..both emotionally and physically and now that she expressed her feelings outright she wanted to express them physically, just so she can show how much she loved him in the most rawest way. Plus, she couldn't imagine her first time experiencing intimacy than with him.

She was expecting him to reject her again with cold words but instead he began to undress slowly. Rin's heart stopped, along with her breathing and a rush of heat flushed through her body and straight to her core. As his eyes stayed squarely on her face her eyes roamed his body. His sculptured chest, his long white hair, his piercing yellow eyes, the way his body seemed to glow, the bulge in the fabric that was restricting his manhood, the way that fabric was sliding off his hips and- Oh! Rin's face turned beet red and she turned away. Her heart beat wildly against her chest and although she didn't see his little him her nether regions ached for it.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, now bare, found the turn of events amusing. She had been so bold, in a way that undid him and now she was shy. Then again he had to remember that her purity still remained and was intact so she was new to all of this. Kaede had once informed him when he asked if she had found any suitors was that she wouldn't even let a man look her way. It was that fact that no other man but him as seen her like this, nude and raw in her purest form, that set his heart ablaze and made his manhood twitch in the humid room with want for her. **'Matee'** He growled in his mind. He couldn't resist the dog demon in him any longer and his conscious turned to instinct; He needed her, to be one with her, to claim her otherwise it would drive him more mad than it already had been.

Rin felt Sesshomaru step into the water, she could feel him behind her and you'd expect her to feel nervous -which she was a little bit- but she was more relaxed than anything. She felt as if she was being drawn to him. For Sesshomaru, despite wanting to take her right there and then, as she was his mate it was his duty to make sure she was as comfortable as possible before preceding with mating. He put a strong hand but gentle hand on her arm and tugged her a bit so she could turn around. She did and her doe brown eyes locked with his, hers was wide and filled with affection, his wasn't as cold as it usually was it was soft and made her feel warm inside and out. Their eyes never left each other, not even when Sesshomaru reached back to grab the butterfly shaped sponge. Wetting it with the water it was already filled with soap and tentatively, almost like a caress, he brushed it over her body starting at her shoulder over her breasts getting a gasp from her in response as she broke eye contact to close her eyes. When she opened them again they were darker mixed with lust and compassion and he proceeded to run the sponge over her curves, her stomach, her hips, her butt, her back, her neck. Sesshomaru loved the way she responded, the shivers, biting her lip, the rise and fall of her chest was much quicker than normal. After soaping her whole upper body he beckoned her closer with her finger, she did so and he reached down to pick her up underneath her legs. In response her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing her breasts to his chest and although that felt good what really made her cry out was the brushing of her sex against his. Sesshomaru growled and she felt him twitch against her, her body acted on it's own and moved her hips against him causing him to grunt and burry his face in the croak of her neck where it had been previously touching her forehead.

Sesshomaru's growl sent a pleasurable shiver through Rin and made her humm in content. The pleasure that went up her spine felt so good that she readied herself to do it again but Sesshomaru had placed her on the edge of the bath to sit while he ran the sponge over her legs and feet, last but not least, even though her legs were closed her ran it over her sweet spot as well. "Mmm~" came Rin's response. Just to throw her over the edge he slipped a finger in between her legs and ran a finger over her clit making her breath hitch. Seeing Sesshomaru's smirk Rin blushed and she slipped down from the edge to submerge herself in the water. As she washed the soap off of her their eyes still stayed on each other, their eye contact was to powerful to look away from. It just made the whole thing that much more sensational and meaningful because with many things passed between them, including the attracting between them that seemed to be crackling more and more as time went on.

It seems Sesshomaru didn't care about washing himself because as soon as Rin was done he wasted no time in picking her up bridal style and exiting the bath. He put her back down in the room, she stood there naked and shivering as he retrieved a towel and this time let her dry herself off. When she was done she didn't bother wrapping it around her, she put it aside and placed her hands on Sesshomaru's chest. His nostrils flared and she swore for a second she saw them tinge red. Tipping her chin to look really look at him he said "Tell me when to stop.."

Rin shook her head, her voice was soft as her eyes filled with unshed tears. "All I've ever wanted was you...no man could make me feel the way you do..no matter how hard I tried looking at another man wasn't possible for me. I want to be one with you, for you to take me, to make love to me. Please...don't ever stop" The love she held back for him all these years were bursting to the surface and made her heart pound, she loved him so much she didn't think it was humanly possible. Rin was more than positive that this was what she wanted. Any restrictions Sesshomaru had at holding him back broke and he brought his mouth down to hers, soft at first exploring every corner of her mouth almost as if he was mesmerizing it. Rin was melting and wrapped her arms around his neck to press herself to him and make the kiss deeper, His strong arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her more to him. And maybe it was because of how hot the bath had been that she couldn't feel it before but everywhere he touched burned her in the most satisfying way and she couldn't stop herself from touching him which she knew had the same affect on him as the kisses against her neck grew more frivolous. Suddenly, she felt her back hit the wall and she wrapped a leg around his waist as their mouths met again in a more passionate french kiss than before.

Rin was well aware of his manhood against her stomach and in response her core practically throbbed and screamed to be joined with his. She wondered if they were going to make it to the futton only a mere few feet away from them from how quickly this was progressing. Sesshomaru's thoughts must have been going in the same direction because just then he hoisted her off the wall and onto the futton where he settled himself between her legs. "Rin..." He smoothed back her hair and kissed her her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, her lips. His mouth moved against her neck again and he took a nip at the spot just above her collar bone that made her squirm under him at tingle it sent through her body. He couldn't mark her just yet, not without her permission. A mark in mate terms was the same as getting married for humans. While his hands and mouth took in every inch of her body and was committing it to memory Rin's head was swimming. She couldn't believe that after all these years, after all the longing, yearning, fantasizing, dreaming.. she was actually going to be with her lord. Even if it was just for one night, it wasn't just a regular night of lust- there was that too but that wasn't only it, there was love and she could see it in his eyes she wasn't naive. She felt complete, on cloud nine, this night wasn't just a night that would be forgotten and they both knew that.

"Rin...look at me" It took him saying her name that brought her attention back to him and not how his hands and mouth had been making her feel. Her eyes found his and he distracted her with butterfly kisses as the head of his penis entered her opening. His lips fully enveloped hers now as he pushed more of himself in. Rin squirmed at him stretching her but it was when he pulled back out and swiftly thrust back in was when she squeaked that was muffled by their kiss and her eyes squeezed shut. The pain wasn't unbearable, it was more of a sting but Sesshomaru didn't dare move until she relaxed. He whispered soothing things in her ear and after a minute or two when he felt her muscles relax was when he came all the way back out and sheathed his full length inside her. Rin gasped and her eyes widened at the intense pleasure she felt, Sesshomaru's forehead met the pillow beside her head and groaned. He didn't waste any more time and leisurely thrust into her. For Rin she never took a good look at his manhood but she never imagined for him to be so big, he stretched her so much but the discomfort was gone and only pleasure remained.

Being as wet as she was made thrusting in and out of her much more pleasurable for Sesshomaru, it wasn't only that that sent him into a frenzy. It was the way she smelled, her arousal, the smell of their love-making, her moans, the look of pure ecstasy on her face when he'd change angles and hit a new spot she liked, the way she looked at him with a look that screamed sexiness that she wasn't aware her innocent self was conjuring. He couldn't stop the groans and grunts that left his mouth as the warmth of her sex clenched against him and how she managed to get more wet as the kept at it. No being able to hold himself back any longer, Sesshomaru locked his fingers with hers and pinned their hands on either side of her to give him more leverage to thrust deeper, harder, and faster into her. The look on her face was priceless, mouth formed in an 'O', eyes rolling to the back of her head, her breasts pressing against his chest as she arched upwards, saying his name over and over again. She was close and so was he. He kept up the pace and Rin took it upon herself to wrap her legs around his waist to drive him deeper inside of her. "Riiiinnnn" Sesshomaru groans and grinds into her. The way he said her name was her undoing and Rin came crashing down the euphoria washing over her like none other. Her body shook and her lips were again enveloped in Sesshomaru's as he came down from his high was well and spilled his seed.

When he was sure he was done, he rolled off of her. Both of them were panting still reeling from what they did. After a little bit Sesshomaru pulled Rin to him and she laid her head on his chest. Her eyes were already drooping when Sesshomaru commanded "Sleep". She nods and her lids close as she mumbles those three words that made Sesshomaru's cold heart warm "I love you". He didn't say anything, how could he say it back when he was only going to break her heart in the future? He didn't have that right. Instead, as she slept soundly, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead and ran his hand over her hair a few times. This only made Rin snuggle into him more and he wrapped his arm around her and spent the rest of the night listening to her steady breathing.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Leave a review because they make me sooo happy :) What do you think will happen next? See you! ~Ren**


	13. Chapter 13: Coming to Terms to What Is

**A/N: I bet you thought you wouldn't see me for another few months! lol but nope I'm back. I've updated twice in a weeks time...I think that's a record. I didn't realize until I was writing the chapter before this one that I hadn't updated in almost a year and wow...I didn't think so much time has passed.**

 **Is it too late now to say sorry?**

 **Cause I'm, really bad at updating..**

 **ok ok. Not the time. I do have a gift for you guys this month. I don't want to say lest I jinx myself but can you guys guess what it is? :)**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter!**

 **Guest: It is sad :( But what's a love story without some angst right? Haha. ...not going to lie I shed a few tears about what I'm going to have to write and how I plan it to go. I hope you're enjoying!**

 **Shawnam93: I like your train of thought ;D but I can't say anything other than I like for my fanfic to be different than the rest, just to stand out and so far I like how it is going to go and hopefully you will too.**

 **Koko81: You wish it so I grant it! Here is another chapter love =] and I'm glad you're enjoying! Thank you~**

 **Disclaimer; I love Rin and Sesshy dearly but they are not mine and neither is the world Inuyasha. All I own is my fanfic.**

 **On with the story! ~Ren**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Coming to Terms to What Is**

 **WHEN RIN WOKE UP, SESSHOMARU** was no where to be found. She felt her heart drop into the pits of disappointment. Really, what did she expect? She did say they should give in for only one night now it is another day where he would go back to his 'beloved' and she will be his ward once again, not his mate. Which she was. He called her so last before he touched her and in the midst of passion.

Drawing the blanket to cover her chest to cover her still naked body, Rin's mind replayed what it remembered last night. It wasn't another fantasy, it had happened, the soreness between her legs said as much. After their love-making and she feel asleep she woke up sometime in the middle of the night where the storm was still going strong due to Sesshomaru's touches on her body. Rin had been subconsciously aware of his caresses but it was when his length pocked her belly that she opened her eyes to his clouded yellow ones. One insert of his finger inside her told him she was ready for him that she hadn't even been aware of and he slid inside her once again. She touched her lip where he tentatively put his finger on her lip and ran it to her bottom lip, his eyes more soft and tender than she even saw them, before he kissed her. She then touched her neck where his lips sucked possessively and he growled _**"Mine"**_ in her ear before nipping at her neck again, but instead of it stinging- intense pleasure was added to the snapping of his hips against hers mercilessly gave her. She touched her hair where his hands had run through and said it was beautiful, she was beautiful, he'd never let her go, she meant more to him than she'd ever know.

His words sent her over the edge and he followed suit a few thrusts after. Their pants filled the room and instead of falling back to sleep like they had previously done, Sesshomaru took the time to softly place kisses over the top of her body and caress the lower half (straying away from down south). "Milord.." She breathed against his lips as they memorized her lips. This kiss was a little different. He'd give her a bruising kiss before a simple more passionate one ensued. It was like he was savoring the moment, the feel of her, the feel of their bodies against the other and it made her dizzy with how breathless his kisses made her. She had a feeling he could go again but was restraining himself because he could sense her sleepiness. This time he wrapped his arm around her and pressed her back to his chest, holding tightly. He would never be able to say those words to her but he did say again in her ear as the depths of sleep gripped her "You mean more to me than you'll ever know...forgive me" She didn't know what he could be sorry for, taking her innocence? She wanted that Being a bit rough with her? She enjoyed that.

It was nothing like she ever felt before and with Sesshomaru she felt as if it was much more amplified because it was him; the man she's been longing for for so long.

"...You're awake"

Rin nearly jumped out of her skin. She was so engrossed in her thought she didn't hear or feel Sesshomaru enter the room. A quick expand of her senses when she woke said that his aura wasn't in the area, seeing his sword tucked back in protective sheath Rin figured he went to retrieve it from Totosai. Peering at Sesshomaru now who took his place sitting in the corner near the window on the opposite side of the room, her cheeks flushed and her heart fluttered. It really should be a sin for him to look so attractive. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked softly and her whole face turned red. "O-only a bit sore but that's to be expected"

"Go bathe then. it will help with that and demons have a keen sense of smell more than humans, they'll smell me on you." He said. Rin looked down, "What about you?"

He sighed, "Just go, Rin" He said. He didn't seem irritated at her, If anything he seemed annoyed that she had to erase his scent from her but nonetheless she went to go bathe.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru's eyes stayed closed and they had been since he addressed her. In a way he was glad because if he had saw her naked form he may have been tempted to make love to her again. He wasn't supposed to take her again in the middle of the night, his instinct to mate her until he was sure she'd be pregnant wasn't so strong as their first time. He was more in tune with his sense, more himself the second time around and that just proved that he couldn't blame it on his wild side this time. So he made the second time special, made sure to ingrain the experience in his mind, ingrain 'her' in his mind since it would have been the last time he touched her. He hoped, that with the words he whispered in her ear and his actions that she'd realize in the future that he was not keeping her at arms length for only duty...but more because he loved her.

Shit.

His eyes squeezed tightly shut at the realization. When did he fall in love with her? Has it always been there? Was it there when she was young but transformed into something more intimate now that she was a woman? He could only wonder how much this will change him, his actions. This whole ordeal was going to drive him mad but he brought it upon himself and had to deal with it. It wasn't just because he was bound to duty more than happiness, he could care less for his and more for hers which is why he was going to do what he had to to make sure she didn't suffer because of him.

Sesshomaru sighed. Deep down he knew, he always knew. Even if he couldn't pinpoint what she meant to him a few years ago, he did now. It was because his dog side always knew she was his mate and was determined to protect and care for her until she was of age. How she could become his mate, he never saw it coming, if anything, it'd make more sense for Satomi to be his mate. She was a demon, a demon dog to be exact but of a different breed. Somehow he was more than sure it had to do with his father passing down his human loving genes. He didn't think he'd get them but unlike Inuyasha, while he may not hate humans, he doesn't like to associate with them, feel the need to protect them, or acknowledge their presence other than Rin. So instead of getting of those features, he got a mate, a human one.

One that is fragile.

One who he nearly lost more than once.

One who he outlives by centuries and will inevitably lose one day to old age.

One who is likely to be targeted by other demons just to overcome him and take over the western lands if they knew she is his mate.

All of this frustrated him. Unnerved him. Why did Kami put him through this ordeal when he wasn't suitable to handle it and or prepared for it?

"..maru. Sesshyyy? milord? SESSHOMA-"

"Hai, Rin, I hear you" he gritted through his teeth in more fondness than irritance. He stood and only glanced at her. She was dressed and only smelled of lavender, his scent barely there. He repressed the urge to growl. "Let's go" he left the room with Rin scrambling behind him. She momentarily bowed to the servant out of respect, the one who showed them to her room (and the one Sesshomaru promptly ignored) and thanked her for her hospitality. She was stunned to see them leave in such a hurry and was just about to bring them breakfast, something she would have very much appreciated eating if not for Sesshy's haste to leave. Why is he in such a hurry to leave anyways?

"Please tell your master that I'll see him again soon and expect to see a little one" Rin said and the servant smiled and waved. She had informed Rin that her master had not yet come back which most likely meant he was successful in finding a mate. Meanwhile hers was in a rush to head back home.

When Rin met him outside she was surprised to find him in his truest state; His large dog form.

She released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She's barely seen him like this, maybe once and she had always been fascinated with his form. Now it was different, he was still magnific but he took her breath away. He was majestic and the aura leaking off him was appealing to her, drawing her to him. She was in front of him and hadn't been aware of her feet moving until she could feel the heat coming off his body. Sesshomaru's eyes followed her every movement carefully, she looked entranced and awed and he knew it was because of the mate bond. It was more formed now since they've mated but wouldn't be fully until he marked her. Right now, in his true form, his wild state was calling out for her to be near him. It was instinctual again influenced by how he was feeling but his mind was still logical mind was still intact. She reached out and ran a hand over his mane and cupped his face before nuzzling her nose against his affectionately.

He emitted something close to a pure from the back of his throat before he moved his face away and nudged her with his nose to get on his back. She got the silent message and couldn't believe she had the audacity to act the way she did before climbing onto his back. His white fur was incredibly soft and he was large enough to where she could lean forward and lie down a bit comfortably. She hanged on as he ascended into the air and began flying in the direction of home in a faster than normal rate.

Rin didn't get much sleep last night, she smiled a bit to herself and dozed off. After awhile she woke up, partly due to the sun beating down on her back but mostly because of the pain of hunger and her stomach growling. She knew Sesshomaru heard it because as she sat back up and rubbed the sleep out of her eye her stomach made it's hunger known again and his doggy ears twitched. As if he didn't get the message Rin said "Milord I am hungry. Can we rest a bit to so I can get something to eat?" She looked around to see if she knew the area, she did. They were right over her old home, the one she shared with Kaede, Inuyasha, and Kagome. "I know the area around here, it's suited with food. Pleaseeeee?"

Sesshomaru grunted. He forget how much humans needed the sustenance of food in order to function. He was about to descent when he heard a voice that made him consider otherwise. "HEEYYYY! SESSHOMARU! RIN!" called his annoying idiot halfwit brother and his loud forsaken voice, waving his unsheathed sword around in greeting as if he was some bafoon. Kagome came out the house to see what the fuss was about and waved when she saw them too.

"Ah! Inuyasha, Kagome-san!" Rin called back gleefully. It was only then she noticed Sesshomaru was reluctant on moving. "Milord? Are we not going down?" He snorted. My my, never did she think she'd see the day where Sesshomaru would be a bit petty. "I won't take long" she probed and he sighed before making his way down. If it wasn't for the fact she needed to eat he would have bypassed them.

Rin hopped off Sesshomaru when he touched grown and ran to hug her semi-family. While they were in chatter his niece and nephew ran to him and as curious as they were pulled on his hair and climbed all over him. He growled lowly and despite Kagome's warning to her children they did not comply so he let them be and lied down and kept his eye on Rin. Luckily, Kagome had a stew she made so Rin didn't have to go off looking on her own. As the women chatted over things he had no interest in listening to his brother came over and put his put on his face. Sesshomaru roared, scaring the children in the process and ceasing their playing on him, and moved to bite off his leg but the inuyhanyou moved away in the nick of time with a cheeky grin on his face at tormenting him. "Why don't ya change back so I can get an actual reply from you?" Asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru simply stared at him, turned around, and then laid back down. The reason why Sesshomaru was even in this form was to get home quicker but also not having to endure conversation and be in his thoughts, Rin was a chatty woman and if she asked him something he'd be inclined to answer so he made it so he couldn't. As for here he simply didn't wish to converse (not that he would in either form) so he stayed as he was. Inuyasha got the message and said "Fine. Be a stubborn bastard then" and went back to his family. Sesshomaru stretched out his legs as he laid and waited for Rin to be done, he didn't need the rest but it he did feel content to lay there for a little bit before heading back to the chaos that is his palace with the woman he was supposed to wed.

* * *

Said woman back at the imperial palace had the feeling of dread in her stomach. She did not know why but it hadn't gone away since Sesshomaru informed her he'd be leaving with Rin to go somewhere and will be back in two day's time. He should be coming home any moment now.

"Ne, frog!"

"I am an imp!" grumbled Jaken who had just came back from one of her requests. It mattered to Satomi not.

"Why didn't you accompany Sesshomaru on his travel like you so often do?"

Jaken 'hmphed' " My assistance is not required for travels that are not serious. Sesshomaru most likely took Rin to a place she said she wanted to go to"

Satomi raised a brow, "And he could not have you accompany her with the two headed beast for transportation?"

"I need not to question my lord's motives for they are always legitimate"

"I see...you may go" and Jaken left happily. He couldn't bare to hear her whine about how much she missed his lord and gush about him another second.

Seeing as her friends have returned home she had nothing better to do than to wallow in her thoughts. Just as she was, a white form passed in the sky and she jumped up and ran to the entrance with anticipation only to find...

His mother.

"M-my lady! Welcome. I hadn't been expecting you're return so soon"

Inukimi spared the girl a glance. "Yes well. I have matters to discuss with my son and seeing as he will not visit me upon my calls I have to come to him. Stubborn child he is. I should speak to Rin again while I'm also here"

Satomi's face scrunched up. "But why would you need to bond with her? We should talk, I am to wed your son after all that you and the great demon dog has arranged. We've known each other ages"

Inukimi said nothing for a moment, it ticked at her nerve the way she spoke about Rin as if she was a lowly commoner because she was mortal. She may be so but she should at least respect her like Rin has to her. "I bond with her because my son bonds with her. Other than sharing your bed from time to time to satisfy pleasurable matters I do not see that with you." Satomi's jaw dropped just a little and she felt absolutely offended. Inukimi sighed, "Do not get it wrong Satomi...I think you're a nice girl and I do like you. When I helped make the arrangement it is because my husband insisted it would be good and I supported him even if it wasn't what I wanted. He choose you, I only agreed on his behalf. That may sound harsh but I am a big believer in what the heart wants it should get. Me and my husband were more or less arranged but were on good terms. He wanted a mortal and I do not hold it against him. Sesshomaru is more obsessed with duty that he doesn't care for what his heart wants but I will say this...his heart does not want you. A mother knows. I suggest you do what your heart wants too and what's best for it. Good day." and she walked away while Satomi stood there stunned and embarrassed that the staff nearby had heard what the lady had said and what she had the audacity to say to her.

 _"His heart...does not want you"_

Who in the seven hells could his heart want then if it wasn't her? It couldn't be...

Satomi swallowed, raised her head like she was taught and made her way back to her room. She will NOT be made a fool of. She'd be damned. She'd be ruined. and she'd be burn in hell being made as such by some _**mortal.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh...I think Satomi has made some assumptions that confirmed her fears based on what Inukimi said. But Inukimi wouldn't say these things for no reason. What do you think she was trying to achieve here? What will Satomi do? What of Rin's thoughts? What will Sesshomaru do that will hurt her? All of these and more will be answered next chapter! :)**

 **As a Christmas gift to me leave me a review! I appreciate every single one of you that take the time out of your day to. It means more than you know ^_^ See you soon! ~Ren**


	14. Chapter 14: Heart Break

**Hello loves! Happy New Year! \^.^/ This was supposed to be your Chrismas present but I was on break and thought it better to update after new years to start off on a good foot :D**

 **That being said...**

 **I bring to you...**

 **THREE CHAPTERS!**

 **Three particularly lengthy chapters, I hope you enjoy them! Stay tuned for the Author's Note at the end for a question or two I'd like you all to answer.**

 **Also, I just want to make it clear I will _never_ (ever, ever) discontinue this story. I already have ideas on how I'd like it to end so I'm following through with it no matter how long it takes me. And I plan to be done with this fanfic by sometime this summer. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, they belong to the owner and blah blah blah. Do I really have to say this every chapter? I mean this site is called fanfiction for a reason .-.**

 **Shawnam93:** _You're right, she doesn't deserve the heartbreak at all. Love comes with many hardships and they'll both get a taste of that I'd say._

 **Guest 1 that reviewed Chapter 13:** _Disheartening indeed, will he have a change of heart is the revolving question._

 **WildHeart44:** _Ah nice speculations! you'll have to read on to see if you were right :) BUT I can say that with Rin leaving Sesshomaru's side is going to be a big internal conflict for her._

 **Tenyoukai:** _Sesshomaru is a stubborn man...even I, the author, cannot say what choice he will make. I'm just going with the flow haha._

 **Spirited-PKMN Ranger:** _Double Yikes! You'd think that's the only obstacles they'd have to face. This is called Forbidden Feelings, I'll soon be delving into the full force of the title._

 **Guest 2** _: Updated! :) x3_

 **Tay:** _Thank You! I'm glad you're enjoying it ^_^_

 **Guest that reviewed Chapter 1:** _D_ _on't worry I don't plan on abandoning this story, I'll complete it and that's a promise =]_

 **SN: Please excuse any errors, I'll be editing soon and you'll read more about that in the A/N in chapter 16.**

 **That being said, Enjoy! ~Ren**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Heart Break**

 **RIN HAD NO IDEA WHAT** she would be walking into going back to the palace. In a way, she just wanted to lock herself in her room and shield the cloud of guilt raining over her head with a pillow and block out the world, but she knew it'd be all too suspicious to do that. She wasn't guilty about making love with her lord, she was glad they did what they did, but what she did regret and hadn't thought of at the time was The Lady Of The East. She felt bad because she knew her feelings for Sesshomaru wasn't forced because of an marriage arrangement and she tried to put herself in Satomi's shoes and it was an unbearable thought how Rin would feel had Sesshomaru been her fiance.

Sesshomaru stayed in his dog form as they traveled back home so they couldn't communicate, but she was sure he could sense how unsettled she was. As they passed the gates and Rin hopped off her mates back- beating Jaken to him, Satomi ran and wrapped her arms around her fiance just as he transformed back to his humanoid appearance. Rin immediately looked away as if she was giving them respect to their privacy and greeted Komiko who came to hug her but behind her smile and cheerful demeanor her heart ached. Komiko saw threw this and hugged her friend tighter. To cheer her up, she took Kimoro from behind her back and showed her to Rin. Her eyes brightened and she gushed over her kitten that she missed so much even only being gone for about a day and a half. The kitten greeted her back with excited mewls and licks to her face, Rin's happiness no longer faked even if it was only temporary.

Just then Inukimi came out with a soft smile and her son's eyes flicked to her arrival, Satomi immediately stepped back and away from them as they spoke and the servants around them bustled about greeting their lord and preparing his basic needs. While they talked, Rin noticed Satomi's downcast eyes and almost as if she was aware of gaze, Satomi's met hers and they were none to kind with a malicious intent. Rin frowned but didn't look away, she wondered what she could be upset at her for. Other than the obvious she couldn't possibly know about yet, so Rin simply graced her with an acknowledging nod. She felt it wrong to smile at a woman whose betrothed she had intercourse with, no matter the right, in a sense, it was still wrong.

Inukimi, done talking to Sesshomaru it seemed, came to Rin with a soft smile she could compare as of one she remembered her mother making before she died. It made her heart both warm and ache that she'd never truly have that feeling again. "We'll talk soon, after the announcement my son say's he's making tonight" She says and gives her a hug. Rin nods with a smile of her own. "Yes Mila- okasan" she corrects as Inukimi gave her a look. Satisfied, she went back in the house and Rin followed suit leaving the royals outside.

 _Announcement? What announcement could he be making?_ _It must be monumental if he feels he needs to do one for her rarely does..._ Rin wondered.

"Has anything happened while I was gone?" Rin asks her best friend, determined to get her mind off the couple outside as they headed to the dining hall. Komiko shook her head "Nothing major around the palace other than the other servants gossiping about you and Sesshomaru and the love triangle between you, him and Satomi" She gave Rin a calculating look that said 'I know something happened' and Rin gave her one back that said 'Ill tell you later' Komiko nods. No way would she spill her intimate moment with so many ears nearby, especially since everyone seemed to be paying her more attention now that Sesshomaru held her to a much higher standard than usual. "Also..." Komiko started shyly and a blush tinged her unearthly pale cheeks "Kohaku has came to visit me more than maybe just casual greeting a few times." Rin perked up at this, maybe her role of playing cupid was paying off after all.

"And?" Rin grins in anticipation.

"Annnnd I really like him" She got giddy and covered her red face with her hands. "He really is an amazing guy. Thank you for introducing me to him" the smile, that smile on her face, the one so wide and filled with hope and genuine happiness was the reason why she would do anything to keep her few loved ones happy. If she wasn't fortunate enough to have love, she was glad Komiko was.

The sun had started to hide itself beyond the horizons and was being replaced by the moon and Rin was tying her obi around one of the Yukata's Sesshomaru gave her. He hadn't come to see her or talk to her since they returned and she hadn't made a move to bother him although she has had the overwhelming urge to see him and be near him so much it nearly drove her insane. To keep herself preoccupied she kept Komiko company and even helped her as she worked, she passed by the kitchen once and also decided to help them with preparing for tonight's feast she still had no idea what it was about. Whatever it was, she had a feeling she was going to be troubled by it. She didn't know why she felt that way but it was a gut feeling. For the rest of the day, she spent the time meditating and honing her senses. She was somewhat a priestess in training now and kagome had agreed to take her under her wing since Kaede has passed.

Rin in no way had spiritual prowess like Kagome but it was better to have some skills than none. She frowned as she felt an unsettling dark aura in the northern region, she wasn't for sure what but something powerful seemed to be heading this way. It sent a chill down her spine. She had just realized it was getting dark that she should get ready and now she was. A small knock on her slide door told her that Komiko was also ready and was waiting to escort her. Kimoro jumped on her shoulder as she was getting ready to leave and made herself comfortable. They walked to the dining hall in a comfortable silence and chatted with a sort of refreshing drink with a touch of sake in it in their hands. Rin didn't know much of the people here, she could see some royals that gave her side glances that a human was attending a royal setting and not be in servant uniform. And some of the servants that she did used to know most of them have left or was replaced when she was last here years ago.

She was hoping this announcement would be underway so she could retire to her room, away from the watchful, condescending eyes around her. Her eyes had searched the room since she came in and searched every few minutes to see if her lord would turn up but he hasn't and neither has Satomi.

After what seemed like an eternity, Inukimi entered the room in her regular all the time attire, but the air of gracefulness around her had everyone bowing and Rin following suit out of respect. Just as she stepped onto the small stage, Satomi and Sesshomaru walked the same path, on a white carpet to the same place Inukimi stood on. Rin tried her best not to look at them but she couldn't help a peak, Satomi looked every bit the regal eastern princess and Sesshomaru the western King and she felt plain in comparison. Sesshomaru didn't dare look her way or acknowledge her presence. Sure he never really paid much attention to her but he would always glance her way every once in awhile, even before, in settings like these he was always aware of her presence and where she was at. She knew that they were supposed to go back to the way they were but it was as if they were avoiding one another like the other didn't exist and that hurt.

Was she wrong for wanting him to come after her, say to hell with it, break off his engagement and be with her?

Was she wrong for wanting him to truly love her?

Was she wrong for wanting him to act the way he did when he made love to her?

Who was she kidding? She couldn't go through with this. Being so close to him and then acting as if nothing happened. Has she lost her marbles? Why did she ever agree to it knowing she was in love with him? It wasn't as if it was casual and she should have known she wouldn't be able to keep up this charade of ward admiring her lord and watching him prance around with his beloved- his beloved that wasn't her. She was a horrible person for thinking these thoughts, she was young and still had a lot to learn about herself but one thing she will not do is be someone else's mistress. She knew Sesshomaru didn't think of her as such but in a situation like this that's how it was portrayed. Rin had no choice but to let him be, she wanted to fight for him but at the same time, in the small respect to Satomi since she had already disrespected her the least she could do was not interfere or be involved with Sesshomaru.

"...I will not know how long I will be gone but the lord of the northern lands must be dealt with." Rin, having missed the beginning of his speech because she was wallowing in her conflicting feelings, tensed at what he said. Were they about to go to war with the northern lands? Is that what sensed from there? Their forces getting ready for battle? But whatever for? Lord Sesshomaru couldn't give an all hell about what any of the lands did it was only when they threatened his own that he took drastic measures and for the circumstances to be so dire it must be serious. Satomi looked just as displeased at this news as Rin felt.

There were nothing good that could come of this. When two lands go to war, not only do their forces fight but so does the lords themselves so that way one dies and both lands belong to that 1 lord and the other is no longer a threat. Rin had to take deep breaths to keep herself from hypervenalating at the thought of Sesshomaru coming back hurt. She didn't doubt his fighting skills but lord of a land was not lord a land for weakness, all of them were either equal or stronger in strength.

"When the leaves turn color and fall from their branches is when it shall start, so we best prepare. Before then.." He turned to Satomi who had been standing idly by and she took his hand as he offered it. "Our union will be before then, instead of 3 summers from now...it will be this summer" Everyone gasped and then cheered. Rin on the other hand felt as if she her heart had dropped into the acid in her stomach in hurt, ached, felt like it been stabbed and twisted in the most horrible ways. And maybe she was being dramatic but the pain she was feeling was not. Komiko noticed Rin tense and knew it couldn't be easy for her and squeezed her hand in support.

Rin listened to the rest of Sesshomaru's speech without really listening. She had no idea what he said but as soon as he finished and everyone started feasting, chattering about the upcoming wedding, celebrating and giving all their attention to the royal family; Rin knew no one would notice and took it as her chance to hightail her ass out of there.

This...this is what heartbreak must feel like.

* * *

 **A/N: I have a little trouble on two possible outcomes in the near future that Rin could face but I can' decide between the two just yet...in chapter 16 I should have it together so fingers crossed!**

 **Question! Please answer as it will affect future updates and majority rules :)**

 **Question: So, I have been thinking that I like updating three chapters everytime I update. Would you all prefer me to update 2 chapters every two weeks (I might surprise you with even three every once and awhile!) or 1 chapter every week? Let me know! And then please review on what you thought about this chapter. I love hearing your speculations on what might happen :)**

 **See you next chapter ;3 ~Ren**


	15. Chapter 15: I Love You, Too

**Chapter 15: I Love You, Too**

 **HER HEART HURT BUT SHE FELT NUMB.** Lying on her bed she didn't know what to think, she didn't want to feel this way. It was horrible. Not even her parents dying had caused her such agony. But then again...that time had been so traumatizing it seared her feelings. One tear fell down her cheek and then multiple followed suit. She hasn't cried in a long time and it felt good but at the same time it the pain was unbearable. She didn't know how long she cried, she didn't know how long she layed there. Komiko came in once and checked up on her, she held her as she cried but waking up a little while later she was alone. Kimoro cuddled against her in an attempt to make her feel better.

Her door slid open with out warning or her consent. She already knew who opened it, she sensed him come by.

"I suppose a congratulations is in order" Rin said monotonously.

"You'd have the opportunity to say so had you not bolted from the room"

She sat up and gave him a fierce look, damn him for looking handsome in only a robe that slightly shows his chest. "My apologies my lord, I will not delude myself in being happy for a man or putting on a front and say congratulations when said man I love had decided to spend the rest of his life with a woman he does not love just for duty." His eyes narrowed at her but she did not back down from his gaze as he trekked closer to her.

"Does she know you're here? I'm surprised she let you out of her sight" Satomi no doubt was a little more suspicious of them now- even before then she never liked how close they were.

"Satomi does not control me and neither do you"

Rin flinched at this cold words and pressed her lips together. "Where may she be then?"

"Returned back to her land. I rather her not be here until it is time for us to wed" She was taken aback, he never felt obliged to give her an explanation and it caught her off guard that he was being so..open with her now. She wanted to ask why but felt she may be overstepping her boundaries, since he's so committed to his 'duties' he must want to prepare for the fight without the distractions of his lover or something along those lines. "And what of me? Will you send me back to Kagome and Inuyasha as well?"

"You're safer with me"

"And why is that? Satomi isn't safe with you as well? Do you not see what's going on here? In the public eye you act as if I don't exist and then when we're alone you put me above your betrothed as if I'm a mistress in disguise and I will not have it like so"

"I'm very well able to have a mistress if I wish but that is not the case here Rin and you know it" He says sternly and she felt her heart flutter through the depth of hurt it had been in. Rin stood and closed the distance between them and it felt oh so right to be near him like she's been wanting. Her inner turmoil calmed as their eyes danced. "What is the case then? Because I do not want to be that kind of woman Sesshomaru. It isn't honorable to lead on one woman who feels for you and to really want another..."

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed, why couldn't she see how much she meant to him? She was in no way a mistress and though it may seem that way it was the opposite. If it wasn't to insure his father's legacy and carry it on through full fledged demon pups who would inherit both the eastern and western lands than this scenario would be much more different. The northern lands hadn't been on his radar but since the lord was planning to dominate if he could take him down he'd have another land to rule over. It was a very beneficial and he wouldn't back down from the chance to rule 75% of the world. it'd be more than his father could ever do and it would make him proud, his legacy being surpassed by his own kin and their name being memorable and feared always. He couldn't help but try so the future of his children will be set.

Speaking of offspring...

Every part of Sesshomaru's being was aware of Rin's body heat radiating off of her from being so near. His body was reacting to her in a way he couldn't control, his heart beat a little faster, his breathing labored, her eyes, big and doefull ground him to the spot, his hands twitched to touch her and his inner demon dog was screaming to mate her, to mark her, to impregnate her. It was driving him mad. She drove him mad.

Rin, pulled in by this magnetic field between them, reached out to touch him. Sesshomaru gripped her wrists and the electrical current that passed through them made Rin gasp and Sesshomaru hiss, his eyes clouded with desire.

He watched her visibly swallow, very obviously fighting back the urge to do what they both wanted to. Her cheeks were pink, her lips darted out and moistened her lips, her skin glowed in the moonlight and the same amount of love and lust in her eyes and she peered at him through full lashes was enough to undo him. Her arousal was rapidly growing and burned his nose in the most mouth watering way. He has to taste her, to touch her, to have her.

Tipping her chin, the priestess in training stilled. "We can't...Sesshomaru...we can't" the guilt still plagued her mind, the guilt of making love to a man that was not hers. It didn't help any that he moved up his wedding and although her mind and morals chastised her no. Every cell in her body was demanding she joined her body with this man and claim him as hers. What was this? Why couldn't she resist it? Why was it so strong? Why.. why her?

It was the mate bond, Sesshomaru knew that. He knew the risk of coming to see Rin after trying to ignore her for a few mere hours after they've bonded physically would trigger the mate bond. His father only talked about with him once before he passed and he had informed him that marked or not, if you consummated with your mate, the mate bond forms and gets stronger as both of your feelings do and the urge to mate with her is strongest than when it usually is and it wont go away until the first pup is born which then the need wont be so demanding. Even still, afterwards, mates of dogs have a high sexual drive than most. He was sure if his father and Inuyasha's mother hadn't died there'd be much more inuhanyou's running amuck.

"There's no fighting this, Rin." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth, his length was already twitching to be inside her again but he will not get her pregnant. "You can't tell me you don't want to.." with great restraint he let her go, he wouldn't force her, ever or feel like she's obliged to do anything she didn't want to. "As mates it is apart of our nature."

This made Rin snap out of her lustful daze and her eyes narrowed as fierceness waved off of her. "AND YET YOU DO THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF OUR 'NATURE' AND MARRY A WOMAN WHO ISN'T?! Do you not know how much it _hurts_ me? Do you not know how much i've been beating myself on the head going against my morals and doing something dishonorable because I love you? Because I can't help myself around you? Satomi...she may not like me but she doesn't deserve the betrayal that we both contributed to. You have to bring this situation to a close...otherwise..i'll remove myself from the equation." the sharp pain in Sesshomaru's chest he couldn't describe as she said that and his wild side roared in rage at having his mate reject him. Her voice softened and she looked at him with such sadness he wanted to take it away.

"I love you...I'll always love you but I also can't be with a man who puts duty as his priority instead of his heart."

The pain in his chest was becoming more unbearable, "Rin" the anguish in his voice, one she's never heard, just made her heart break more. Brushing her lips against his, she put a soft kiss to them and whimpered when he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight against his body as he deepend it. "After tonight...no more" she had to have him at least one more night, to say goodbye. She knew his choice. He's chosen his duty, if not he would have said so already.

He growled possessively and pushed her against the wall, quickly undoing his pants and hitching her kimono up. Rin felt hot all over from his touches, from his kisses and driven by her sex hormones she somehow managed to get Sesshomaru's chest bare to run her fingers down it. He growled in approval, making her arousal more prominent and then felt her insides stretch and be filled with her mate's beloved. He didn't hold back and had plunged into her with a powerful thrust and didn't leave an inch out, she gasped at the immediate relief of having him pleasure her while and his groan was muffled by his face being burried in her neck.

No matter the few women he's been with, _none_ of them could make him feel the way Rin does. He could blame that on them being mates but he felt that even without it no other female would be able to compare not just in sex, but in feelings too. Her smile made his heart feel light, the way she looked at him made his stomach feel weird in a way that he liked, her proximity calmed him, her touch made his whole body tingle, and her laugh made him feel like sunshine after a stormy day. He loves everything about her...and yet...he couldn't have her like he wanted to. For years he has had this mindset and he must go through with it. He's always told himself that even if he found his mate, he couldn't drop what he felt he had to do for her. So, though it tore it his heart apart and drove the beast in him mad, he could only have her for tonight.

So he took her, against the wall, drowning her cries of pleasure with his lips, hands joined and pressed against the wall, her silky smooth legs wrapped around his waist as his never ending thrusts made sure to reach her womb and hard but not hard enough to hurt her. Instead it aroused her and drenched his rod more with her juices. He put her on all fours and took her from behind, fondling with her perky breasts that filled his hands. This wasn't just ordinary sex, in a way he was making love to her, yes, but this was mating in it's complete form. It was frenzied and rough but never in a way it could do damage. Maybe it was the full moon that was enhancing this, maybe it was because they stayed away from one another too long after first mating or maybe it was just because he couldn't get enough of her, but it was that same reason why leaving her will break him.

Rin's arms and legs felt like jelly as he plowed into her, hard and deep, eventually they couldn't support her anymore and she laid on her stomach, this didn't disrupt Sesshomaru's pace and instead of thrusting like he had previously had been doing he grinded into her with that same fervor. She could barely catch her breath, the pleasure just kept piling and piling, she thought she'd never come down and it made her dizzy, made her feel high, she was couldn't get enough of him and finally came crashing down. Again. From the guttural noises Sesshomaru was making, he was close too, her insides clenching him sent him over the edge and he spilled himself deep inside her. Both their bodies relaxed as they tried to bring the oxygen back into their lungs, their pants filled the silent air.

A sound of protest came from Rin when Sesshomaru removed his shaft from her and his feel soundlessly moved across the floor. She took her time in getting into a sitting position only to look up and find Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of her bed, manhood still erect, hard and twitching and beckoning her to him with his finger. She crawled to him, her eyes never leaving his as she stood on her knees and brushed her hand against his cock, enjoying his reaction to her. Never had a man ever made her feel so..seductive.

Well.

She's never had a man to begin with. She wouldn't give them the time of that but she never thought any man, not even Sesshomaru, could bring out this side of her. She never knew this side existed.

With some strength back into her legs, Rin stood, Sesshomaru placed his hands on her waist as she sat on top of him but not directly _on top_ of him. The need to mate so intensely passed and now their minds weren't so muddled with that animistic instinct. Rin felt her emotions pour to the surface and she took her time to memorize how his face looked so up close at this exact moment. His eyes weren't held with that familiar coldness- they were gentle, his face that she was so used to being stoic was one she never thought she'd see. Being so used to keeping his emotions off his face it was rare to see him express any at all- and he was definitely expressing some of it now but she couldn't quite decipher all of it and could only speculate some based that he wasn't so openly showing them; In his eyes, definite affection and softness. His mouth slightly parted, almost as if she was in awe of her.

Remembering that this will be the last time they'll ever touch this way, so every skin of his her fingers touched she tried to ingrain in her mind to remember. Their hands caressed one another's bodies, like an sacred ceremonial exchange, their eyes met every so occasionally and it was a connection that they both knew couldn't ever be found with anyone else but one another's. After some time of placing tender kisses throughout their bodies, Sesshomaru tipped Rin's chin and her arms wound loosely around his neck.

"I love you." She says softly but clearly. Sesshomaru's heart did that thing where it felt like it had wings and was soaring but only gave her a grunt of acknowledgement and pressed their lips together. It was sweet and filled with more passion than before, that was strictly mating, but this- this was love they were expressing and now about to make. "Sesshomaru.." she murmured against his lips as he pressed her body as close to his as possible, as if she couldn't be close enough. Her breath hitches as he pressed kisses along her collarbone and his sharp teeth brushed against her neck, sending a strange wave of need for him to bite her through her as if it will complete her.

Rin felt her body be lifted by Sesshomaru's strong hands before her womanly cave swallowed his manhood. They both hissed from how good it felt to be joined again. Sesshomaru guided Rin's hip to grind against him, soon she got the jist and was doing it well on her own, keeping a steady pace and savoring the feeling of being one. She committed everything about him and this night to memory, the softness of his hair as she ran her hands through his hair, the sound of his grunts as she sped up her pace, the groans she'd earn from him once she started bouncing on him. Her eyes rolled back and she bent back as her hips moved against his, she had to bite on her tongue from moaning too loudly. She wanted to remember the way he lifted her up and laid her down on the bed like she was fine china, she wanted to remember how their bodies rubbed together as he thrust into her, slow, steady and each thrust was one of absolute love. Their lips stayed locked and moving against the other as slow and passionate as their love making was.

"I love you." Rin confesses again. Thrust. "I love you". Thrust. "With...everything.. in me" Thrust.

Because her eyes were closed...she didn't see the single tear run down Sesshomaru's cheek without his knowing. When both of them were nearing their climax, Sesshomaru felt an overwhelming urge and ran his tongue over a spot on her neck. His fangs lengthened and he knew what he had to do, he couldn't stop it any longer. If he had to do it, this is the moment that felt the most right. His inner demon was making himself apparent enough to do this. He kissed the spot and continued his steady thrusting and as soon as he felt her insides clench around his shaft and him beginning to orgasm, he sank his fangs into the sweet spot on her neck. She writhed under him, but not in discomfort, but in sheer euphoria. It felt like she was experiencing every good in the world, like she was having an orgasm times five. She couldn't help the shrill scream that escaped her lips and Sesshomaru couldn't help the growls coming from the back of his throat as his teeth stayed there. Once their high has subsided, Sesshomaru's teeth shortened and removed them from her neck.

Rin, on the other hand, didn't know what just happened but as their climax passed and he lifted his head from her neck, she touched his cheek and she noticed his lingering red in his eyes fade. She was utterly exhausted and couldn't process much other than she was very much aware of the tingle on her neck. Her eyelids were drooping fast and they were too heavy to keep open. Maybe she was imagining it, but as she mumbled those same three words she could have sworn she saw his lips twitch upwards a bit, felt his lips on hers before he said,

"I love you, too"


	16. Chapter 16: Forbidden Mates

**Chapter 16: Forbidden Mates**

 **THAT SAME NIGHT, WHEN HE** was sure she was deep asleep, Sesshomaru brushed the back of his forefinger across her cheek as he spoke like she could hear him.

"You're foolish...for falling for a demon like me. For sticking by a man like me. You don't know..the life you will face being with me, that's why I have to do this. Not just for duty, but to do right by you as the only way I can, my mate. You deserve a better life. I love you, Rin" He's never expressed so much but for the first time in the longest time, he's felt vulnerable. Yet he was tearing his own heart in two, giving up the mate he has always hoped to find before his father died. For a moment he believed he could legitimately have a life with her but then he remembered the discrimination she'd face being with him and always wanting her to be happy, he didn't want that for her so that also made his decision much easier.

He was sure that servants were looking for him to bring him his nightly tea and he also heard Jaken's bothersome voice yell out for him in the silent palace but he couldn't bring himself to separate from Rin just yet. Her lashes caressed her cheek, her mouth parted slightly and he could audibly hear her breathing, her naked chest rose and fell with each breath, it was soothing. He didn't feel the need to sleep, not tonight, so he'll keep her in his arms and enjoy the feeling of holding her- they way she relaxed into him and snuggled closer for warmth, for he will never be able to do it again.

Hours passed and before the palace could wake up with bustling servants, Sesshomaru reluctantly removed himself from his mate and with one last kiss on her cheek and mark (to which she shivered) he took his leave to his room where he ran into his mother just as he was sliding her door closed. Great. If it was any indication, the sly look she gave him let him know she knew of where he was last night and what he was doing based on who he smelt like. They passed each other without a word but he knew she was going to taunt him about this later and he will give her no answer.

Now he had to wash Rin's scent off him lest he gives everyone else in the palace something to gossip about.

When Rin woke up, she woke up alone. Again. No surprise there. It was probably for the best now that they were in the palace and seeing again in the morning after what they did..they again would- her resolve would diminish into thin air. They were to act civil around each other if they had to and make sure they're together with others in the same room and limit being around one another period. It was a depressing solution but it couldn't be helped, he chose who he wanted and Rin will stand by his decision (even if she is displeased with it) like she said she will be by his side always. She may not be able to be by his side but her presence was here and she will be his support if he ever so needs it. She won't let this get her down, being so down wasn't her but again how would one expect to feel when the man you've longed for for majority of your life decides to marry another woman over duty than his own mate who he also feels something for. She knew he did, she just wasn't sure if it was love yet but judging by his choices it certainly was not because if he did, he'd be with her...right?

Last night was better than their first time and she didn't think it _could_ get any better but it did and her body was still in a bliss, humming with content. Rin wanted to go back to sleep but a knock sounded at her door and she mumbled a sleepy "Come in.."

"Miss Rin, Lord Sesshomaru has requested we bring you-" the servant stopped, took a whiff of the air in the room and grew flustered. "That is um- your breakfast, he suggested you'd have breakfast in your room. L-lady Inukimi wanted to spend some time with you and w-will be in shortly. Good day" and she left in a hurry after setting her breakfast down. It was worse enough that the servant knew what Rin had been doing in here but most likely who she's been doing it with and that servant was one who didn't like her- Lulu. She was always jealous that Rin was so close to Sesshomaru, many servants fantasized being with him but Lulu was infatuated with him, BIG TIME and she was one hell of a blabber mouth. Most of the gossip that goes on around here she knew of it first hand, sometimes even spread it and no doubt she was going to spread this one she just found out. Rin suppressed a groan, she'd never want to leave now, but Rin was no cowardice and won't let the judgement of demons make her feel like some concubine.

Sometime later, her hair dripping down her back from her bath, Rin walked back into her room to find Inukimi sitting near a small table with her own breakfast along with Rin's. "Mother-" she grins and they both greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. There was something about Inukimi's smile that was telling "Good morning, I hope you slept well"

"Yes, yes, a very good morning indeed. I slept just fine, I suspect you had a better night than I did hm?" Rin feigned to not know what she might be thinking. "Yes, the beds here are always luxurious and comfortable"

That wasn't what Inukimi wanted to hear so she cut to the chase, taking a sip of her tea. "Sesshomaru came out of your chambers early this morning, your lavender bath has masked most the scent in the room but a mother notices the slight smell of her own Kin anywhere." Her eyes drifted to her neck and her eyes gleamed "You've been marked also, fantastic!"

"Itadakimasu" Rin said and had began eating until she nearly choked on her bread. Her whole face was getting warm "I um..wait..marked?"

"Hai," Inukimi cocked her head and frowned a bit "I thought you would have known that when mates consummate the first time they also mark their significant other, it can be resisted with an impeccable amount of restraint for awhile but it is inevitable. Usually both mates mark each other but since you and Sesshomaru are a special case. I don't I've ever heard of of a dog demon mating a human but then again, human and demon romantic relations are still very much discriminated so none would think it was a possibility. I never cared enough to ask my deceased husband whether or not him and his human was mated so I'm sorry, I have but such little information to give you other than the basics" her sympathetic face just made Rin want to crawl in a hole at how incredibly complicated and practically impossible their situation is.

If Rin didn't know any better, she'd say the gods were forbidding their relationship. But if was the case...why make them mates in the first place?

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter isn't as long as the others and I could have very well but this with chapter 15 but then it'd be waayy too long and I already have a lot to go into with chapter 17 because that is about a 3 month fast forward and there are many maaannny things that are going to be happening there. Worry not, Inukimi and Rin will have more interactions and the rest of their conversation will come up again. The Inuyasha gang will also be around again too.**

 **Oh...and have some tissues in hand for the next two chapters maybe.**

 **Alrighty! I hope you enjoyed these three chapters! I am going to go on a two week hiatus so I can get ahead on the new semester of college and go back and I am just itching to go back from chapter 1 to now to edit. So when I come back I'll most definitely have a chapter or maybe two. See you then! =) ~Ren**


	17. Chapter 17: The Start of The Summer, 3

**(Long AN ahead due to me responding back to you from your awesome reviews! =) )**

 **Sooo...I had to upload again! I'm sorry haha, I couldn't resist and since everyone has been so lovely as to review I wanted to update as a thanks and that you are all very much appreciated. Your reviews have made my day so hopefully this chapter makes yours.**

 **A long chapter and some feels awaits you. Oh and you'd probably be able to tell but dialect with some paragraphs in _italics_ are flashbacks. In this case these flashbacks are within the past 3 months so yeah, lots to cover :)**

 **Guest that reviewed chapter 1** : **Updated again! :)**

 **Alina: Update again love :) I'm glad that you love the story!**

 **WildHeart44** : **I haven't had a review this long in awhile and I was so excited when reading it! I hope you have more room in your brain for more to take in because there's some...more revealing stuff this chapter! As for the whole mating mark thing and if he'll be able to mate the princess, that'll be explained more next chapter as well. I wonder what Inuyasha would have acted like to have a sibling he grew up with that was a half demon just like him, something tells me they'll be partners in crime lol.**

 **Tay** : **Thank You! you're too kind, I'm flattered =] . Especially since a lot of the chapters I upload aren't edited either haha.**

 **Spirited-PKMN Ranger: I love how everyone loves Inukimi xD I love her too, especially next chapter. I'll take you up on the uptake of reader-heartache as you'll see next two chapters ;3. I think that's the nicest I was ever given! I'm so glad you noticed some of the faults with Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin, I didn't want to make her seem as if she's perfect, she has flaws too and I wanted to portray that. In the feudal era, at this age, she is a woman and a lot of girls at this age are mature, but Rin is still growing into herself and warping herself into the woman she wants to be :) as for Sesshomaru, I believe mama Inukimi has that handled. It's not necessarily that he feels he needs to be better than his father, you'll see next chapter. As for my grammar, I'm well aware of the mistakes but I get so excited to update that I don't really go over it as thoroughly as I should, I've got to stop doing that *sweatdrops* my bad haha.~**

 **Azraelknight: Whoa, you got through four chapters in a mere two hours o.o I also believe you're the only one that has answered my question about updates so I suppose it applies for everyone else too, loving the updates (which I can totally relate because I have some fanfics I'm waiting for to update as well!) and you're right, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance, mother does know best and she loves that she knows best XD**

 **Lady Kazonei: I'm glad you feel their chemistry! I wasn't sure if I was conveying it thoroughly enough that you guys would feel it xp and yes definitely more Inukimi and Rin interactions next chapter! I didn't think anyone would think much of their relationship but its nice unexpected surprise that you guys do! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha and it's characters aren't mine they belong to their rightful owner.**

 **P.S Some of you might have noticed some missing words where words should be but it's like it skips over, yeah, that's the websites fault. Every time I save (I don't know if it's a glitch of some sort I have no idea) I just know in certain places words are missing where I 'know' which word goes where (I even go back and retype the word in) I've been doing my case to prevent much of this so hopefully there isn't much of any in this chapter.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Start Of Summer, 3 Months Passed**

 **EVERY PLANT LIFE AROUND WAS IN** full bloom, the days were brighter, the rabbits came out of hiding and the sun rays were hotter. It was the start of summer. The time of the year she had loved so much but was dreading because of the upcoming royal wedding.

Rin hasn't been letting the ceremony preparations for the royal wedding get to her as much as it would have three months ago. She still wasn't okay with it but she had other hardships and many things she has been doing to keep her busy. Those hardships are one she already saw coming.

Everyone..and she meant _every. One ._ Knew of her and Sesshomaru's 'one night of disgusting sexual intimacy' -or so they call it when they think she isn't listening- and you can only guess who was quick to spread that around..

Lulu.

Literally the day afterwards, Rin had received dirty glares and shameful disgusted looks from almost every demon and human in the palace. It was intimidating at first, but she met their gazes with her head held high and graced them with a small smile to show their hate wouldn't get to her. The demons shunned her, some didn't actually believe Lulu but still stayed clear of her. They had already thought she was a nuisance but now barely paid attention to her unless given some order from Sesshomaru to bring her something- otherwise she would go eat with the human servants where they were not so close lipped on the matter.

 _"How could you?" one spat._

 _"Demons have no regards for human lives and yet you let one into your bed?" snared another._

 _"That's absolutely revolting, you must purify yourself at once and pray to Kami you aren't carrying a half demon"_

 _"I'm very disappointed in you, Rin, I thought you knew better than that" Rin felt the need to scoff at the old lady._

 _"And with the princess's betrothed too, I never thought you'd stoop so low. He is to be married in three months!"_

 _In cases like these, Rin would only nod and bite her tongue in respects to some of the people older than her, but when others are discussing her personal life and disgracing it like it has personally offended them is where she drew the line. "None of you know what you are talking about." She told them and made sure to look them all in the face. They all appeared taken aback, Rin wasn't the one for talking back. "What really needs to be discussed is how demons and humans alike feel the need to judge without trying to understand the situation and then acting is if they have a say on it like it is also their personal matter. You should all feel ashamed for trying to make me feel disgraced from making love to the man that I love when many of you fantasized being with our lord in that same way." She wasn't going to deny not sleeping with Sesshomaru and when Satomi comes back she already knew this information would get to her if it hadn't already and she wouldn't deny it to her either. "If negative responses are all you have to say to me then I rather you not say anything to me at all" and then she got up and threw away the rest of the dinner she no longer had the appetite to eat._

Rin had tried to go about the situation as gracefully as she could, but even she couldn't hide her irritation. There was something good that came out of that though, some of the human servants didn't go out of their way to make conversation with her (all of them really) but with some there was a newfound sort of respect almost. They give her a brief nod of acknowledgement when they passed her and she'd smile and nod back. One girl, one that has always been very quiet and reserved had come up to her two days after the dinner and said,

 _"For what it's worth...I think it's quiet romantic" her voice was soft and subtle but very much clear. "When the lord is with you...he's different- so I know, if you two had gotten intimate..I know it wasn't just to satisfy pleasurable desires like he has done with Satomi. The way you stood up for yourself and addressed the situation.." The girl's eyes gleamed with what was similar to pride "I knew you'd be more of Lady for the lands than Satomi."_

 _"Akane! Get back to work!" ordered the head maid._

 _"H-hai!" she answers and then quickly bows to Rin "See you milady. Hold your head high" and she left. For the first time in a long time, Rin felt the kindness of a person other than Miko._

If it was one of the very few things Rin remembered about her mother it's that she told her to always stay kind and true to herself and no matter how people look at her, that's what she will do. Where as Sesshomaru was concerned, they didn't really talk as much anymore. Or well. She didn't really say much to him anymore, she feared that if she did the wrong thing would slip out and all of their progress of staying civil would undo itself. Most of the time he wouldn't be seen and be preparing his army for the war, but the rare times Rin did see him was in the dinning hall or in the garden she frequently visits and happens to bump into him a lot there. They never said much of anything, more than enough they were simply enjoying each other's company. With the palace staff knowing what happened between them, every living eye would linger on them, watching to see how'd they interact with one another- judging, calculating, observing.

If Sesshomaru noticed this he wouldn't let on, besides, they had Jaken always around to fill in the silence with his blabbering. Rin would get him to tell him a story from his youthful days and the rest was history. Jaken, on the other hand, was very well aware of the rumors going around about his lord and Rin and he'd silence anyone who'd dare speak of such monstrosity. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't think of Rin that way and even if he did, he wouldn't do _that_ with a human, his master detested humans and no matter how fond he was of Rin he would never. Then again...past the stone cold face and icy exterior, Jaken never _really_ knew what was on his lord's mind. Things have changed with the two of them for sure, Rin wasn't as clingy as she usually was and was very quiet around him. Sesshomaru was never one for conversing much with Rin but when they were together, Sesshomaru would visibly relax and his eyes would soften. It was a big mood change compared to how his mood has been the past while. He was easily irritated and snapped quicker than he usually would, Jaken didn't know what it was, but the new dynamic is strange.

Not only that, but Inukimi has been around more often and not even for Sesshomaru but more for Rin. He couldn't recall the woman liking humans much either but she seemed as fond with Rin as Sesshomaru seemed. Honestly, was this human girl the dog version of the herbs that drove cats bonkers? Whatever she was doing she had them wrapped around her finger but then again...Jaken was pretty fond of the girl himself. She turned out to be the young woman he always thought she'd grow up to be.

"Rin! Focus!" Snapped Kagome sternly. "H-hai!" but Rin's focus was unstable and thus she lost the pink light that had been emitting for her hand. A purifying technique somewhat like Kagome's. Rin didn't think it possible she could do something like this because she didn't have spiritual powers like Kagome but when Kagome went to give Rin a hug when she had first visited by herself with the three-headed beast she sensed some spiritual energy within her and was thus doing these exercises with her. At first she had to put her hand over Rin's to help her draw out the spiritual energy and bring it out to purify and it shocked them both. Neither of them knew of where she could have possibly gotten this from. She could have gotten it from one of her parents maybe but to have powers like these and kagomes and almost Kikyo's couldn't be from any ordinary priestess and her parents were in no way special priestess or priests even if they were priestesses at all and she couldn't determine if they were or weren't.

Now she could do it on her own, but it took a lot of effort out of her and made her dizzy. Her mind has been on trying to keep her lunch from lurking back up in her mouth and out her mouth.

Too late.

Bile was spewing out of her mouth and into a nearby bush. She felt Kagome's soothing hand on her back and Sango's presence keeping her long hair back. "What's wrong Rin?" asks Sango, clearly worried. "Are you sick?" questions Kagome "Maybe we should let Sesshomaru-"

"NO!" Rin squeaks too quickly and then she back tracked. "I mean, I don't him to worry over me. It's nothing but a bug" Truth was she couldn't keep much of any food down, she's been wanting to eat, more than normal but the things she wanted to eat she couldn't keep down. Certain smells also set off her gag reflex. Definitely a bug.

"The bastard won't blame you from being sick Rin" Said Inuyasha laying on a branch on a tree above them with his two children napping on him after and exhausting time or running around and playing. Sango's twin girls and little boy were eating onigri with Kohaku and Komiko who were enjoying each other's company. They were officially involved it seemed, Rin didn't miss the kisses they tried to sneak while no one was looking and she tried not to be envious of their relationship and thus focused on training.

"I'm fine.." The queasiness passed, Rin stood back up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The last thing she needed was to trouble her lord anymore than she has before. Before...on that night. She was being selfish, she wanted him to think of her and only her when really he had other things in his life that mattered too. She's forgotten the big picture and had been acting like a spoiled child, she had apologized to him personally when she bumped into him the garden a few days after their intimate night.

 _"I'm sorry," she says softly, eyes conveying a thousand apologies. When she snapped at him that night she had been speaking with a hurt heart and hadn't thought the situation through._

 _"For what?" he asks._

 _"For..not seeing your side of things. I had spoken irrationally. Your life has never revolved around just me and I apologize for being selfish. You have other matters to worry about-" She glanced around to make sure no one was in hearing vicinity."- like Satomi, with how we both feel it can't be easy for you to marry another woman. And since you feel obligated to live up to your father's name-"_

 _"Who told you of that?" the hardness in his voice caught her off guard and she took a step back, she keeps forgetting that the man she loves can be frightening and dangerous at times. Though she know's he wouldn't hurt her but it still a side of him that made her uneasy. His father was a sensitive subject. "Your mom.." Rin admits. Just what Sesshomaru needed, for his mother to become close enough to Rin to start talking about their family stories._

 _"Anyhow, I understand to an extent why you feel the way you do. It's honorable but milord..you should live your life how you want to not in the footsteps of your father" and then she left him to be in his thoughts._

Rin's sole purpose for coming back to him was to be by his side because she loved him and because he was her home. So she will stay by his side until he wishes her away, when you're really in love, you can't be selfish. She was still learning about herself and had her faults but that was apart of growing up.

"Okay then, we'll stop training for today. You should rest and get better. Meanwhile I'll try and figure out how you got this newfound spiritual powers from" Says Kagome and stands. "We'll come back for the wedding. You know-" Kagome puts her hands on her hips and tilts her head with a perplexed expression "I'd never thought I'd see the day big brother marry, or marry at all, or that I'd be alive to witness it"

"Me too" agrees Sango

"You calling Sesshomaru 'big brother' still sounds wrong" comments Inuyasha above to Kagome. They soon gotten into another one of their playful banters and Rin stood up only to feel the world spin. That spiritual practice must have taken more out of her than she anticipated but then, why did she start feeling like this even on days she didn't train with Kagome? Sango caught her arm to steady her from swaying and called Kimoro who had been playing with her mother and siblings. The cat was in its large form similar to Kirara, she had been able to transform into a majestic large car with fangs a week or two ago. After laying her against Kimoro's large curled up body, Sango pressed her palm against Rin's forehead and one against her own. A frown etched it's way onto her face and she let out a grunt of displeasure.

"You have a fever, you really should go rest and get lots of it. Drink lots of water also." Rin could only not, too put out to argue.

She didn't know when her eyes closed but it was only when she heard Inuyasha's voice that her weary eyes opened. He was looking down at her with his arms in his sleeves. It always caught her off guard just how handsome Inuyasha was but she only thought of him as the older brother she wished she had, he was always looking out for her. With the rare look of seriousness on his face, she knew he knew something is up with her.

"Ah...what's wrong, Inuyasha-sama?"

"You're pregnant," Rin's eyes widened and she looked around to see if anyone heard him when she realized she was back in her room.

"You fell asleep and I brought you back to your room, Kagome and the others are welcoming Princess Satomi back on her return. We've decided to stay until the wedding ceremony in two days" Inuyasha explained.

"O-oh," Satomi being back wasn't a surprise to her, but it did make her a smitch nervous. "Rin, seriously-" Rin put her finger to her lips to silence the great Inuhanyou. Wordlessly, she got up, feeling entirely better and put up a small barrier around room so no hypersensitive nosey ears were able to hear their conversation.

She turned back to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around herself, a habit she had when she was confronted about something she was unsure about. "What would make you think so?"

Inuyasha raises a brow, "You might forget I have a wife who has been pregnant, you have all the symptoms. That and your smell is slightly different. Any other demon wouldn't be able to tell because they're not as close to or know you well enough to notice. I've been around you for years and we're close so I would know, and I have a keener sense of smell than most demons being half dog."

For awhile Rin knew- well, she wasn't entirely sure, more like she was in denial but she's noticed she's missed her monthly cycle twice. She's always been late but she's never not had it and at first she and knowing that nothing else could possibly disrupt her cycle other than pregnancy but she still doubted that was the case. Inuyasha confirming it brought the full weight of the news on her.

She's pregnant! And with her lord's- her mate's, her beloved's- baby. She was overcome with joy and wanted to tell Sesshomaru right away but her rushing mind came to a halt when she remembered the ordeal they were in. Her baby would be half demon/half human, Sesshomaru only tolerated humans and liked her because she was his mate. How would he feel about their child being half human? He used to discriminate against half breeds like everyone else, even against his own brother. She knows she should give her lord more credit, but how could she think he thought differently when he's thought the way he has for centuries. If he did accept the child, they couldn't possibly raise him or her here. Everyone thought she was a nuisance clinging to Sesshomaru's side when she was young, now they shunned her for having sex with a demon, she could only imagine how they'd treat their child and she didn't want for her baby to live in such a hateful environment.

Inuyasha watched Rin's face go from overjoyed to hesitant to dismayed to sad and lastly, grief. He could only wonder why her emotions were so mixed, she's always told him that she wanted to start a family once she found a stable loving man as soon as reasonably possible. She hasn't mentioned any suitor, him and the others would have heard her talk about it non-stop like she once did when a handsome man flirted with her on her way at a market. "Who's the father Rin?"

"Don't you think that's a little too personal for you to be asking?" She snaps, her face flushing red. And there goes the mood swings. She had exceptional skills at keeping her emotions in control, she believed in the 'Be reasonable first, handle how you feel later' concept to which she had tried to get Inuyasha on to no avail. "It's-"

"A-anyhow it doesn't matter anyways. I rather not let anyone else know about the pregnancy and who the father is until I am able to tell him myself." She turned and crossed her arms, flustered. It was so awkward to know that Inuyasha knew of her having a sex life now and talking about this kind of thing with him when she viewed him as a brother. _Kyaa! it's too embarrassing to handle!_

"Fine, fine." He raised his hands in defeat. "But make sure you tell him, duty and power isn't my brother's main priorities-" He turned and walked to her door "No matter how much he tries to make it seem so"

Rin blinked, 'H-how _did he-?! Well...he was always more intuitive and not as clueless as he liked to pretend to be..'_ she sighs and her hand found her stomach.

She still couldn't help but smile. Pregnant. Maybe she'll rest more and then tell Sesshomaru when the palace when it was less active. Regardless of how he felt, he needed to know. She owed that to her baby and she-

Abruptly her slide door opens and Rin soon found herself pressed against the wall with a hand around her neck, tightening around her windpipe.

There Satomi stood before her with a furious, wicked cold smile. "Knock knock sunshine!"

There was no mistaking it...

She knew.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, now that I left you with a cliffhanger I can 'really' go on my two week hiatus. (I swear this time!) Sooo to sum up this chapter, Rin's pregnant, Komiko and Kohaku are an Item, Rin has some spiritual powers similar to Kagome and Kikyo that popped up out of nowhere, Inuyasha knows Sesshomaru is the father of Rin's baby, Every one in the castle is ignoring her existence, the wedding is in two days and Satomi's back! Dun dun duuunn.**

 **Fun times huh? :)**

 **Fun Fact: This is the longest chapter I've written for this story yet! and that's minus the ANs. there'll be a lot more like this as we are more than halfway done with the book, yay!**

 **As always please let me know what you think! Your reviews makes my day, I love reading them! They are also give me a lot of motivation to update faster (hence this chapter, 4 chapters in like 3 days...wow) Love you guys! Thank you for sticking by this story! See you in two weeks [really! Lol] ~Ren**


	18. Chapter 18: Confrontation

**(Long A/N again but only because I'm addressing something)**

 **Dear Anti-SessRin,**

 **I don't believe in beating around the bush or sugarcoating so, excuse me if this may sound a little harsh...**

 **I don't care if you like Rin and Sesshomaru or not, if you don't like the ship then please don't read SessRin fanfic. I don't know why anyone would look it up (we all know you can pair up what and which couple you want to read about) if they don't like it. You guys would argue _'eww Sesshomaru and Rin are like father and daughter that's disgusting!'_ Quite frankly I don't think it's disgusting because I do not see them as such, I think of Sesshomaru as Rin's guardian protector (or angel) and for Rin, he is someone she admires. He literally just protects her from harm, he doesn't do the things fathers (or a parent) would do like scold their children and reprimand them or lecture them or teach them right from wrong and such. Sooooo sorry if you think that way, I don't. **

_**'Sesshomaru would never be with a human or reproduce with one! He hates hanyous and can't stand humans, it's always portrayed throughout the whole series that he does!'**_ **Okaaayyy and what if he didn't? What if he made an exception for Rin? What if he cared more about her than he thought? and etc. This is what fanfiction is about- exploring the 'what if this and this happened' beyond the manga/anime or 'what if such and such happened during it and changed things?' Fanfiction is taking a show or book and warping that world to our liking.**

 **SO**

 **If you don't like this pairing, then don't read (obviously) go to another InuYasha category where Sesshomaru hates humans and treats Rin like a daughter or whatever because that surely isn't happening here. I'm writing this fanfic about SessRin because I like their complicated dynamic and want to explore that 'what if' with their story and that's that. The first and last time I'm going to address this matter. (I didn't think I had to until I remembered there were many anti-SessRin so I'm just putting this here in case anyone that opposes pops up)**

 **Respect each other's ships even if you don't like it. Thanks! Lot's of love...and let's continue! :)**

 **SN: I'll answer reviews in the A/N at the end ^.~**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to its rightful owners.**

 **Happy Reading! ~Ren**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:**

 **RIN COULDN'T BREATHE, SATOMI'S HAND** was too tight around her neck and she was choking.

"Do you know how _infuriating_ it is to go home and plan my wedding from there -with the help of some very loyal servants from here bring it to life- only to be informed by those same servants that my betrothed was frolicking around in the sheets with his ward the same night I left?" she snarled, her silver eyes glowing and her red hair wisping behind her, her aura was frightening but that was to be expected from an offspring of a lord and lady.

"S-Satomi, I can't-" Rin's hands gripped at the demoness' wrist in attempts to get it to loosen around her neck, but with the oxygen getting cut off from her body she was quickly becoming weak.

"QUIET!" Satomi roared, her fangs bared. "I couldn't help but come visit you as soon as I heard. I knew.. I _**KNEW**_ I shouldn't have left here without having you die by some unknown cause." Rin's throat burned painfully, the dark red aura surrounding her was almost like that of poison and it was around her hand that was on her neck as well.

"S-sessho-" Rin tried to call weakly like she has always done before when her life was in jeopardy. Satomi's sardonic smile widened "He isn't here love, war takes so much preparation, wouldn't you agree? Convenient timing if you'd ask me."

"Sa...to..mi.." her hand hasn't tightened any more than it has but it was still enough to cause her pain while making sure a small supply of oxygen was getting to her lungs. Any more pressure and she'd be out in seconds. Black spots were starting to dance around her vision.

'What kind of woman are you to help a man betray his beloved?!" Rin didn't care about what happened to her, but then she remembered it wasn't just 'her' in her body. She has a baby to protect now and she'd be damned if she lost him or her.

With a newfound strength and something else she couldn't explain coursing through her veins, Rin put her hands on Satomi's shoulders a look of fierceness on her face. She brought the spiritual energy within her to her hands and transformed it into the determination to protect her and her baby. Like pink lightning, it shocked Satomi and she let out a scream before her body flew into the wall, a large crater resulting from it, and she fell on her knees. Rin dropped on all fours and coughed and wheezed again and again while blood spewed Satomi's mouth and onto the floor from the other side of the room. Rin wasn't sure what the hell she did but whatever it was it seemed to have a good deal of an effect on the princess. She wasn't planning for that to happen but it came down to that.

No longer coughing, but now hyperventilating to regain all the oxygen her body had been deprived of, Rin wobbly stood and had to use the wall for support. Her hand protectively covered her stomach while the other tried to massage the ache from her neck. " I would...apologize but you just tried to kill me so.."

"And with damn good reason!" Satomi's head snapped back up and glared but everything in her stilled, even the murderous look on her face as she saw her hand on her stomach, much in the ways a mother was protecting her unborn child, too much like it. Satomi's eyes caught sight of the bruise-like mark on her neck and she felt her blood run cold. That wasn't any ordinary mark made by kisses that could be gone in a few days.

OH. _HELLLL_. NO

This shouldn't be something that was possible, and if it was, Rin wasn't the only one who was going to catch her wrath. But if she wanted answers, she'd need the girl alive, so she wouldn't attack...for now.

"Yes.." Rin gulped and then winced when it was sore to do that too. "You do have good reason, if I were in your position, I'd want to kill me too. And maybe I would have let you if I wasn't with child." they both knew Sesshomaru would be livid but what made her temper flare up again was that she actually had the audacity to acknowledge the abomination in her stomach that was created of complete dishonor.

Satomi willed herself to keep her temptation to attack at bay as she stood, her whole body felt numb. "Not only are you some man taking human wench but a special human wench also, a priestess with spiritual powers. Interesting."

Rin ignored the second half. "I'm sorry to say Satomi..but he wasn't yours to begin with." She craned her neck to show her the mark she knew the demoness has noticed already. "He's neither of ours, he isn't property and I will not fight over him for I already accepted he will marry you so he can fulfill his duty, but that is what one does when you're in love. You're selfless.." she smiled sadly, "No matter how much it hurts you"

That's when Satomi snapped. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVING HIM?!" She took a step forward but none other than that. "When I was first introduced to him to be his future wife when I was a child I was instantly infatuated with him. He's never paid much attention to me but I've tried my hardest to get him to acknowledge me. Sometimes he'd brush me off or talk coldly towards me and I'd go to sleep sad wondering what I could do to make him like me or talk to me. It only occurred to me that that was just how he was and I tried to understand, kept trying to interact with him, tried to be there for him. When his father died and he was masking his grief with rage and destroying his room 'I' was the one that comforted him, 'I' was the one that saw him shed tears and felt my heart break at seeing him like so because he never cried, 'I' was the one that was always there for him. And after some time, I was the only person that could be close to him -not even his mother- and when I was frustrated and feeling the pressure of my parents to be the best lady I could be because they couldn't have any more children, he comforted me and went so far as to stand up to my parents for me! that's when I knew he was starting to care for me.-

Our friendship was finally growing and I thought he was finally giving us a chance to be something more and when we finally had sex..." her eyes were distant, reliving the memory. "The way he looked at me...I really thought we could work" the affection on her face waned "Until he told me that he wasn't interested in a relationship so I waited centuries...taking any type of affection he was willing to give whether it just be sex or sitting next to him in silence just to feel closer to him" the sadness in her eyes was then turned hard as she refocused her attention back to Rin. "and then you come along, not even two decades old and he's all over you, quietly murmuring your name during sex when he thinks I wouldn't notice, not being intimate with me anymore afterwards, paying even less attention to me now that you're around and now he's mated and impregnated you- I wanted to bare his mark and bare his child!" she sneered.

Rin felt for her, she did, but her sympathy would be like rubbing salt on a wound. "You can't mark the person that is not your mate. And I am sorry that you got hurt in the process but you and I both know that realistically I haven't done anything wrong. Me and Sesshomaru are mates, it's impossible to stay away from one another...you know that. That isn't an excuse for what we did because you two are engaged but you're getting married out of duty..not mutual love. What Sesshomaru and I have is love and it's mutual and there's only so long you can fight it. You know that..even if you can't relate to it because you haven't found your mate yet you understand how it is. Even if we weren't mates...love is love, no matter what, if it's true it'll always come back."

Inukimi has told her many things about mating and marks when she first saw her mark when they had breakfast together.

 _"Demons who are blessed to have mates -because not every species of demons are allowed such a fate- have an 80/30 chance to meet their actual mate so there isn't much of them. Some may never find their mate because their either dead, found love elsewhere, or haven't been born yet and before they are born the other mate that has been waiting is already dead. There aren't much of mate couples at all because of those circumstances, your case is even more unique because usually those demons who are graced to have the opportunity to have mates mate with their own species- do you follow?"_

 _Rin was overwhelmed and had been staring at her but she nodded._

 _"and clearly not a demon dog. Even more unique that you're human because your life isn't as prolonged as ours" Rin tried not to grimace, she hasn't given that aspect much thought but now that that it was brought up it was indeed troublesome._

 _"Mates cannot be marked by anyone other than their mate, so despite whether Sesshomaru wanted to try with Satomi or not, he wouldn't be able to because they are not each other's mates and if they did try then their body would reject the pheromones/hormones -I'll get into that later-" she adds when Rin opened her mouth to no doubt question her about that. "- then their bodies will go into what humans would call a 'hot flash' I think? They'll get an imaginably high fever as their bodies try to burn off the pheromones/hormones, they'll throw up blood until it is out of their system, it's practically poisonous and if too much is put in that person could potentially die. You aren't a demon but it would still have that same effect if another demon that wasn't your mate tried to mark you, it's practically inevitable death since humans are weaker than demons."_

 _Was there a way to stop the wheel from spinning so fast in her mind because she was getting her head crammed with information. She knew mating was a complex but she never knew it was this complicated...or maybe it's because she was retaining the whole thing at once._

 _"To put it simply; Sesshomaru and Satomi can't mark one another because they could possibly die so that's how it is for certain you are Sesshomaru's true mate- His real love and mates always find their way to one another no matter what obstacles they face." Rin nods. "Okay, I think I get it" in a way it was reassuring but still after what she did, she was prepared for Satomi to threaten her gone and if that was the case she'd respect that for wronging her and will stay out of their way so Sesshomaru can fulfill his duty. She was prepared to live her life without him if it'll help him prosper._

 _"Is there anything I else I should know?" Rin asks, interested to know more. Inukimi considered before smiling secretly "I think we'll get into to the other topics more when you and Sesshomaru are ready to cross that bridge"_

 _"Huh?" Rin tilts her head confused and Inukimi just giggles._

"Looks like you've been doing some studying" Satomi deadpans.

Rin sighs and looked at her sincerely, "Satomi, deep down I know you are not a bad person. In many some ways we're alike, driven by love and I know I have no right to ask anything of you but just like how I understand how you're feeling, try to understand my situation too. My mate, the man that I love, is marrying a woman to make his deceased father proud and live up to their family name as his son and I'm carrying a child he might not want because it is half demon. Let's not forget human/demon discrimination also." Satomi's lips pursed, her situation was kind of sad and in some ways she can relate to having a mate but duty is duty and she won't stop trying to get Sesshomaru to love her. She's invested too many years for their relationship to evolve and become mutual lovers and get married for the good of their lands. It was the perfect fairy-tale ending she's always hoped for, her parents were certainly -and annoyingly- riding on it as well.

She wouldn't kill Rin (though she still very much wanted to) but she knew what to do.

* * *

 _"What do you think you're doing Sesshomaru?"_

 _Sesshomaru knew this was coming, having his mother antagonize him about his life choices. "What father would have wanted," he said, voice tight._

 _Inukimi gave him the motherly look that he didn't catch because he wasn't looking at her. "I've known your father, he never cared much for power and ruling lands. All he ever did was protect his land because he was blessed to take over the western lands after his father died. He helped out others in any way he could, he was compassionate, he's defeated many great threats that would terrorize not only his land but others as well. Power and having a good reputation isn't about how much land you rule over, it's the kind of ruler you are that determines that. You know your father loved family over anything else."_

 _Sesshomaru didn't say anything, his mother had always known what to say to him to make him think differently. That's one of the reasons why he doesn't visit her, he didn't want her to try and make him think that what he was doing was wrong. It may sound stupid but he's been set to go through with this for a long time and he didn't want anyone to try and make him see a new leaf._

 _"Think about Rin" he finally opened his eyes, he was laying under a tree in the shade from the sun in the garden. Rin passed here often and dare he say he wanted to catch sight of her. Going to her room would be too risky. Lately, all he could think about was her, if he wasn't preparing for the war she would occupy his mind and if he wasn't with her he'd feel this need to be near her. He couldn't touch her -that'd be too risky also- but sometimes he just wanted to hold her against him on days like this. She's been distant from him, though they agreed to this it still drove him mad. He was more short-tempered than he usually was, it seemed like any and everyone was annoying him no matter what they did and he knew this had something to do with the mate bond. He didn't know much about mating or marks, all he knew was that he could have one, there was a good chance he'll never meet his, marking makes other demons know that person is mated to you and what his father told him. That's about it._

 _He never felt the need to know more because he'd never thought he'd meet his mate, he certainly didn't care much about having a relationship...not for a long time at least..not until..now, kind of._

 _"You used to tell me how much you wanted a mate, how you'd look through every meter of the earth until you found her and once you did, you'd cherish her like no other."_

 _"..." It was true..he did say that, but he was only a decade old and wanted the love his father and mother had, even if they weren't mates and he hadn't known it._

 _"Is that what you're doing? Trying to put me with Rin because you dislike Satomi?"_

 _"No.," she says flatly. "I like Satomi- truly, I do," she says when he gives a disbelieving sidewards glance. "But I do not believe both of you should marry for the reason you are doing it. Marriage is sacred and when I agreed to your father arranging you both I hoped you'd fall in love if neither of you found your mates but you found yours and she found hers-"_

 _Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean she found her mate?" he cared about Satomi, he did, she was the closest to the person he'd consider a friend._

 _"Ohmy, I believe I've said too much already. Is it time for lunch? It's time for lunch. Gotta go check on Rin, mother-daughter bonding and all..." her words got more incoherent as she fast walked back into the palace._

 _Damn his mother for getting to him like she always did. He now had to think this through differently since she put other thoughts into his head._

 _"Lord Sesshomaru!" called Jaken, Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. What the hell was he going to do with this imp now?_

Sesshomaru's feet touched the grounds of his palace and Jaken came tumbling down less gracefully as usual when he had clung to Mokomoko. He's had plenty of time to think everything over and he needed to go see Rin.

"Welcome home my love!" Satomi grinned as she greeted him and he came up the stairs. She threw her arms around him and went to kiss him when he pulled away and went inside. "Greet me later." was all he said and Satomi was left at the entrance, hands balled into fists at her sides and the ache in her heart grew.

Sesshomaru tried not to think too much of why Satomi's smell was..off when it' been the same for centuries. It was like how he noticed with Rin recently but it wasn't off in a bad way at all for him, she smelled more alluring.

"Sesshomaru!" His mother had just turned the corner and her brisk walk and worried face said something was wrong. He saw her lips move but didn't really register them as he walked, almost ran to a room right across from his, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He tore the door open, ripping it apart to find the room vacant and his mate's scent lingering.

Rin...

She was gone.

And all she left behind was a letter. He read it over, felt his heart break in half and his senses go numb before the wild dog in him took over and all he saw was _red._

* * *

 _ **A/N: hmmmm...I don't know how to feel about this chapter. I might make some arrangements. Let me know how you feel about this chapter! has your dislike for Satomi lessened some? Did her unrequited love for Sesshomaru and somewhat strict household on her make you feel sorry for her? and what of Rin? Do you think she was weak to show Satomi sympathy or was her sympathy and willingness to understand Satomi favorable? What do you think of the mating/mates/marks history? Did it confuse you perhaps? and what of Inukimi tipping off that Satomi might have met her mate? I swear I love that woman haha.**_

 ** _Rin had gotten a harsher treatment from everyone than Sesshomaru but you'll soon see why he isn't getting some sort of backlash from it. I was planning on posting two chapters today but I've decided to re-arrange that chapter and will post it in a few days_**

Tay: _**I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean, I hope the unexpected turn out of what you could be talking about isn't a bad thing lol**_

Lady Kazonei: T _ **he discrimination and judgment of everyone around them**_ is _ **what makes their love so 'forbidden' :) Rin and these spiritual powers are definitely a mystery that will be explained in due time. :D Thanks for reading!**_

Sunshinejules873: _**Omg thank you! I'm flattered. Glad you like it :)**_

WildHeart44: _**Rin's loyal and she made a promise to herself to stay**_ be _ **his side and her love for him just makes her commitment all that more sturdy. She leaves now but not because she wanted to (clearly as you probably now know).**_ Yes _ **she suspected of her pregnancy (she's not that dense lol) she was just in denial so to say xD How long Inuyasha's know will be revealed next chapter when he deals with a wild Sesshy. As for the spiritual powers, even that's a mystery to me I'm just going with the flow :P well...I do have some idea. hehe. More of your questions should or will be answered in the next two-three chapters :D**_

Spirited-PKMN RANGER: _**Well well, lucky for you I kind of pushed those chapters up a little due to some rearranging in the storyline so no one needs to cry...yet x3 After this chapter do you still hate Satomi now? and I know, you'd think the humans would at least side with their own kind but maybe it was**_ just..one _ **human who sold her out and not all of them hmm?**_

Guest that reviewed chapter 17: _**Double Uh oh!**_

Azarelknight: _**I'd say the InuPrincess is in a bit of a dilemma...if you catch my drift ;o**_

Rin: _**Oh, well don't die yet! another chapter is coming soon cx**_

Hikariko93: _**Updated!**_

overninethousand: _**? I'm sorry...I don't open any websites without an explanation of its content .-.**_

jackiezedkiler: _**I was wondering if Satomi saying that would be too...cliche or not xD I'd piss myself too, Rin's human and can only do so much, Satomi's a full demon with claws that can rip her to shreds..literally. Ouch. Luckily she has some spiritual powers on her side. And omg thanks! I'm glad you like it ^.^**_


	19. Chapter 19: Reap What You Sow

**A/N: IT'S FINALLY SPRING BREAK FOR ME AND I'M ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN omg. It's not that I couldn't update but rather I restricted myself not to until I got my grades together. What the hell was I thinking** being **a full-time student to become a nurse and trying to write 4 books at once while maintaining a healthy lifestyle? You can infer how that went.**

 **ANYHOW.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and welcome new favorites and follows! :)**

 **azraelknight; Here is the next installment! :)**

 **Tay (guest): I hope Rin is alright too. You can never know when she has so many confusing things going on with her right now.**

 **ebeth20: Your question will be answered this chapter ;p Sorry for making you wait v.v I'll be trying to update as much as I can in the next seven days.**

 **Lady Kazonei: I hope this chapter was worth the wait too because I haven't updated in like a month! DX Thank you for reading 3**

 **Gin: *Covers mouth lest** **I spoil it* your concerns will be addressed this chapter :3**

 **Guest that reviewed chapter 18: I think he definitely cares about Rin's feelings. What I love about Rin is that she is an understanding person and wants the best for everyone even if it inconveniences her. As for Sesshomaru, not exactly defending him but he's never dealt with situations like this one before and doesn't know how to handle it. Let's hope sooner or later he will come to his senses and remember who he is.**

 **Guest 2 that reviewed chapter 18: Satomi is...you will have your answers this chapter love :)**

 **SpiritedRanger: Thanks for the constructive criticism! :) I'm aware of all of those I tend to do that a lot but they mainly show when I forget to edit I'm so eager to get these chapters published lol. Trust and believe if Rin does not want to be found then she will not be found haha, that's for sure.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading!**

 **Disclaimer:...we've been over this. I don't own the characters or Inuyasha blah blah blah moving on.**

 **SN: Sorry for any errors for this is not edited yet ; - ;**

 **Enjoy! ^-^ ~Ren**

* * *

Chapter 19: Reap What You Sow

 **"I WANT YOU GONE-"** SATOMI said icily, "and now. Be glad I let you go with your life. Despite being tempted to kill you, -even if I had a chance to with no consequences- I won't. I'm not so heartless as to kill a woman with child. Consider this your mercy" the red-haired demoness left, leaving behind a teary, but understanding Rin.

That wasn't the only reason why she let Rin live; Unbeknownst to anyone else, she did understand and could relate to not being able to stay away from your mate because she had found hers and committed the same adultery Rin and Sesshomaru had. Though her heart was conflicted now and she still loved Sesshomaru, the wedding must go on. If it was anything her and her long unrequited love was in the same boat about, it was duty. The thing was...was it fate for her to love Sesshomaru in a way that's different than romance? Could she have pursued him the wrong way all this time?

 _My dearest Sesshomaru;_

 _I've thought of many ways on how I should start this letter...but there is no way to say this so I will just say it. By the time you read this_ letter _I'll already be gone. We both know I want to be by your side forever, but with your marriage in a few days...Satomi will fill in that space. I cannot stand to watch the man I love_ be _with someone else. It's easier this way and I do not wish for you to come for me. You'll most likely hate me anyhow because I..am pregnant..with Kohaku's child and I want to be with him. I'm happy where I will be. Stay safe during the war. I wish you and your marriage the best._

 _Love,_

 _Rin_

His roar could be heard from miles. Rin, riding on the back of Kimoro, heard it and tensed. It was the cry of pain and fury and her heart squeezed and stomach twisted. Like it had been before she left, her tears fell and she couldn't stop crying. She's thought she ran out of tears but it seems her tear ducts had an infinite supply. She hated crying, why did she keep crying?

A soothing hand rested on her back in comfort, "It'll be okay Rin" Miko reassures, her voice tinged with sadness at seeing her friend so unhappy. Rin was always a ray of sunshine, she didn't like negative situations, she always saw the positive side of every situation and likes for everyone to be happy. Even she knew it wasn't exactly realistic and everything was not going to be alright sometimes and that reality was hitting her now, and hard. It was a rush when Rin had ran into her when she had been hanging linens and said she had to leave the palace. She wouldn't tell her why, but she said she was leaving and wanted to wish her goodbye. Naturally, Miko said she was coming with her. Rin didn't want to inconvenience her but Komiko reassured her that Rin was her best friend and wherever she goes from now on she will too so she can support her. She's been so busy with Kohaku lately that she's neglected Rin and their friendship and though that wasn't her intention she couldn't help but feel mildly guilty. She wasn't going with her out of guilt but more to show Rin she's still here for her and will support her no matter what. Komiko packed a few essentials while Rin packed nothing and on the way to wherever they were going, Rin had caught her up to speed with what's happened.

Komiko wasn't aware of the rumor that Sesshomaru and Rin sleeping together were true. She hadn't been at the palace when that surfaced so it caught her off guard. Rin confirmed it true when she also said that she was pregnant with their lord's baby and while Miko gushed with glee, Rin shed tears and shared her worries. Komiko did her best to reassure her and tell her that she was strong enough to get through this and that she should not worry because fate will play out in her favor.

"I-it's not that," sniffed Rin and wiped at her tears. All this crying she was doing, sheesh her extra sensitive hormones made the situation feel two times worse. "I'm worried..about Sesshomaru. He'll be fighting soon and in this state of mind I don't know- I just," she sighs frustratedly. "I have such a horrible feeling"

* * *

Back at the palace, Sesshomaru was running amuck. He had transformed into his true hanyou form and his anger was destroying anything in his vicinity. Inuyasha had sensed the shift in the air before he even roared and came rushing over, telling Kagome to get their children out of the palace.

Judging the servants running away from the chaos, Inuyasha followed it to see Sesshomaru's big dog self-running around in the garden and tearing down a tree. He barely had time to acknowledge Satomi pleading for Sesshomaru to calm down before he was in front of the beast himself. "Aye! Sesshomaru! The hell is your problem?!" He could only wonder where Rin was in all of this. When Sesshomaru knocked away an also pleading Jaken and bared his fangs at Inuyasha is when he pulled out the tetsaiga. "You want to lose both of your arms this time? Heh, perhaps even a leg?"

"Stand down, Inuyasha," Inukimi ordered and gave him the note Rin wrote while Sesshomaru roared again, this time more in heartache than anger. Inuyasha's eyes scanned the letter filled with Rin's scent. "Oh this is bullshit" he deadpans. Inukimi raised her brows more in amusement than disapproval.

"YO, SESSHOMARU!" he yelled loud enough so it could reach his ears many feet above. "You're dumber than I thought if you actually believed what Rin said! All this time she wanted to be next to you, you really think she would just up and leave like this if she wasn't forced without a legitimate reason for the greater good?!"

"Don't antagonize him," Inukimi warned but it reached deaf ears. "She's pregnant with 'your' pups you dumbass. Get yourself together!"

Jaken gasped a few feet away, rising from the rosebush. "She's what?! with who's offspring?!" he was floored by this, "How dare you accuse my lord-" he had been knocked out by a medium sized rock being thrown at his head. "Quiet Imp," hissed Inukimi who had thrown the rock. She then turned to a very still, very massive dog with widened eyes. "You are about to go to war so wherever Rin is she will be with me until this madness is over. I can't have my daughter-in-law and grandchildren hurt" Sesshomaru growled protectively but his mother raised her hand to silence him. "I will find her and I will take care of her-"

"The woman who discriminated against half-demons like the rest of the damn world? Like hell you will," interjected Inuyasha.

"With two children and your wife you're sure of yourself that you'll be able to keep her safe? I have no doubt that you can but her protection needs to be top priority which she will have heaps of including myself. I never cared about human/demon relations or the product of it. Everyone is seen equally in my eyes."

Inuyasha snorted, and while their argument took place they had completely disregarded Satomi's presence.

The female Hanyou marched up to Sesshomaru's large form, angry tears brimmed her eyes and hurt painted all over her face. "What happens now then? The weddings off and you're going to go after her? Help raise the child you had out of adultery and misguided judgment?" her hurt was quickly feeding into her temper and Sesshomaru gave her a growl in warning for her to watch herself. But Satomi wasn't having it, she couldn't hold back how she was feeling anymore.

"I HATE this! For centuries I have vied for you, thought only about you, been there for you and waited for 'you' and yet you still treat me like a stubborn flea on your shoulder while the human ward gets held up like an angel descended from the heavens in your eyes and I will not put up with it any longer," she choked on those last few words, almost as if it caused her physical pain to say them.

The Eastern Princess then slapped a nonchalant mask on her face as she made her decision. Only her icy voice gave clue to how she was truly feeling towards her 'beloved fiance' '

"This is what's going to happen; We're going to get married strictly for the good of our lands and partnership. No love involved, no sexual interactions, no 'nothing'. After the wedding I will be going back to the east and you can have your human wench. This is only to make sure our pact for the benefits of our lands are intact and are to be followed through. Otherwise, I want absolutely nothing to do with you" and with that, she walked off and back to her chambers where the tears were rolling down her face. Not just for the pain she felt in her heart but the intense contract on her lower belly.

The kind she get when she bled every month but only so much worse. She had to grasp onto the wall because she could barely stand up straight and now in her room she was leaning against the wall for support as she clutched her stomach. She couldn't be on her monthly- wait...she hasn't had her monthly for nearly two months now.

 **No.** No no no no no..

Satomi's fears were confirmed when she felt a warm trickle of fluid flow down her legs. Her hand reached to touch it and as she brought back in her view she saw blood staring back at her.

She screamed.

* * *

 **A/N: o3o ...welp. Don't kill me lol. Your guesses are as good as mine as to what's happening. Only thing is...what could have caused it? Any guesses?**

 **SN: I don't want anyone to think I don't care about my writing because I don't edit as much as I should and editing wouldn't be a problem if I wasn't working on three other books also at the same time. SO I'll have to come up with some schedule to get around to it but I just wanted to say that :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and liking this fanfic as much as I do! I'm really grateful to you all ^_^ see you soon! ~Ren**


	20. Chapter 20: Revival

**A/N: Hiya guys!**

 **Honestly, if I could write a book of the many shit situations I get myself into that book would be nominated for world-class drama and messy situations- Anyyyywhoooo, I'm happy to have updated! Admittedly this was supposed to be uploaded two weeks ago like I have told a fellow reviewer but I got myself into another one of those messy situations (the messiest thing I've ever done in my life) and I couldn't emotionally function since then and that may be too much info but I'm fine now and was super anxious to get this up so I'm sorry I'm not responding to any reviews this chapter but I have read them and- hold on I'm babbling.**

 ***Breaths***

 **I've read your reviews and the Inuhanyou thing was a typo; I meant Inuyokai, I know the difference between the two and I will go fix it lol. I'm so happy you're all enjoying it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Welcome new readers, follows and favs, thank you for being infinitely patient :)**

 **SN: Did you guys know that this website has its own app? I wish someone would have told me I could have uploaded certain chapters a lot sooner I literally just found out like- I'm baffled but then again why didn't I think they had an app I mean they have their own twitter- oh my god I'm babbling again.**

 **SN2: Excuse any typos or errors.**

 **Disclaimer: You all know the drill, knows the drill. Characters and Inuyasha isn't mine and blah blah blah. Only this fanfic is mine.**

 **Okay on with the chapter! Happy reading! :) ~Ren**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Revival**

 **SESSHOMARU'S BEEN A FOOL.** How could he had let things get so out of hand? He has to charge again now; He was a lord, he has a baby on the way and changes need to be made, he won't stand for them anymore. He will do things his way starting with-

He heard a scream. It was Satomi's. He changed back into his humanoid form and rushed over to where she was. The blood pooling at her feet confused him but he still went into action. Just as he was about to pick her up he heard a man yell, "SATOMI!"

Who the hell was that?

A man he's never seen before burst into the room and stiffened when he saw the scene before him. He had purple hair that reached his shoulders, blue eyes, and attire that indicated he was of some high power. Though it was for the slightest of moments, the unknown man went into action faster than Sesshomaru had did. The concern painted upon his face showed that he greatly cared for Satomi and not in a way that was platonic either. It wasn't long at all before Sesshomaru concluded that he must be her mate. He wondered why she smelled faintly different and it was clear to him now her smell was mingled with his like Rin's was mingled with his. It also didn't take him long to realize he was the lord he was supposed to go to battle with soon. The opportunity to kill him right there and then was all too appealing.

The speed of light would be impressed by how fast Sesshomaru moved and had the Northern lord by his throat against the wall. His hand began to glow green with his poisonous venom, seeing the Northern lord wince and wheeze was a sound he took too much satisfaction in. "You must be a fool to step foot in my land, in my palace- no. Bold. I'll give you bold. A foolish bold but bold nonetheless."

The Northern Lord looked at Sesshomaru with an expression between desperation and fear; not because Sesshomaru could easily end his life, but because of his unconscious mate on the floor along with his possible deceased unborn baby.

"I came because the wedding musn't go on. Not when I love her and realized she is carrying my offspring. You can have my land if you wish it. I no longer care. My father was the one who planned for it all to be this way. I just need her." the lord pleaded as his eyes jumped between his mate and rival.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, calculating if he could believe the mans' words. "You have my word." promised the lord, "I am not one for unnecessary violence, though I am more than capable of wiping out a nation." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed some more. He had been contemplating ending the man right here despite his pleas until his nose caught the whiff of an unmistakable scent that entered the room. His eyes widened in the slightest.

"Sesshomaru."

His hand twitched at the sound of her voice. She hasn't been gone long but it felt like a century. The authority in her voice caught him by surprise, already he could tell she was different in some way. Her voice was strong and clear and radiated a certain power she didn't have before. "Let him go," she demands. "I brought him here."

Sesshomaru finally let himself glance her way but he only saw her back as she kneeled next to Satomi. His senses took notice of Inuyasha and his accomplices, his mother, and the inuhanyou girl Rin was always with watching. The half-demon girl had a proud smile on her face as she watched Rin and once he looked back at her he saw why.

He could sense a spiritual energy in Rin, one more special than Kikyou's and Kagome's. It almost resembled-no...it couldn't be. If she was the Sacred Jewels priestess' reincarnate the signs should have shown long ago.

There was no mistaking it; An almost royal red glow emitted from Rin's hand that laid on Satomi's stomach. This spiritual energy was exactly like Midorkio's. He had been so endorsed in his thoughts that his grip on the Northern Lord loosened, letting him break free and go to his mate who was regaining consciousness.

"My love!" he helped her up and relief flooded Satomi's eyes at seeing him. The situation must have been coming back to her because her eyes widened and panic began to settle in.

"It's okay," Inukimi spoke up, "Nothing brash will be dealt with here in this instant." Satomi nodded as she let out a breath until a moment later she looked to remember something else and stilled as only her hand moved to her stomach.

"The baby's fine now," reassured Rin beside her with a soft smile. Satomi's head whipped towards her, weighing in her presence and words. " 'Fine now'? I was having a miscarriage, the baby should be dead-"

"Not entirely. It still had a heartbeat- albeit a wake one but a beat nonetheless. I just made it stronger and healed it a little bit," explained Rin. "For the most part the altercation between us...could have been what I did to you and for that I apologize. I didn't mean to put your baby at risk." The sincerity in Rin's voice puzzled Satomi beyond words and all she could do was stare at her.

"What 'altercations'?!" said both the lords in unison but was promptly ignored by both their mates.

"You are more forgiving than I am..It was self-defense. I shouldn't have attacked you like I did knowing you were pregnant." It wasn't exactly an apology, more like a truce Rin will happily take.

It took everything in Sesshomaru to restrict lashing out against the pregnant Inuyokai. No matter how furious he was, even he had his boundaries. That...and if he so happened to harm Satomi while her mate was present he could easily retaliate and harm his mate who was much more fragile being pregnant and human. He'd be damned if he so let her step foot out of his palace without discussing the incident between her and Rin first.

Words were being exchanged but all Sesshomaru heard and could focus on was the fast heartbeat of his offspring resting in Rin's abdomen. It was strange...that sound calmed him in a way he'd never had expected. After listening intently for a few moments, Sesshomaru's lips slightly twitched upwards when he found something quite interesting.

There wasn't only one heartbeat but two..there's two.

Her son seemed to be off in another dimension and seeing his eyes following Rin's belly, she soon figured out why. He was having a child and it was fully hitting him. The small quirk of his lips showed her how he felt about that and it was time for her to step in and take control of the situation.

"Everyone should go into respective rooms till morning and until then is when we will discuss further political actions and protocols. For now, I think we all need some time to ponder over matters." Inukimi turned to the Northern Lord who was now picking up his sleeping mate.

"I agree." He nods. "Thank you for your hospitality and understanding. And thank you, Rin-sama for saving my child. We are forever in your debt," he gives her as much of a bow as he could with Satomi in his arms.

"It's no problem at all. The only way you can repay your 'debt' is if we all can become good friends." she smiles. The Northern Lord gives her a toothy grin, "We're already friends milady. Have a good night"

"You too," she says as he leaves. When the couple was no longer in sight, her eyes met Sesshomaru's whose eyes were already on hers. Her breath caught in her throat as one took the other in. Inukimi glanced between the two while trying to hold back a smile; her son was so absolutely taken with her it almost -dare she say it- made her want a mate herself. "Sesshomaru, I leave her with you."

He never took his eyes off Rin but the tight purse of his lips showed her how he felt about that. It was like she had been giving him permission to be alone with his own mate which he obviously thought absurd. Still, she took her leave -and picked up the imp who was gawking at the couple in the doorway- she had much to do in order to prepare for tomorrow and the palace was a mess.

She round every staff up and gathered them in the nearly done wedding ceremony room. "Thank you all for cleaning after my son's ruckus. I know many of you may be tired, but I have a request that requires as many people that would volunteer to...continue prepping for the wedding."

"But...milady...will there be such a wedding? Rumor has in Lady Rin has returned along with Satomi's lover.." questioned a servant.

Inukimi shook her head as her eyes gleamed, Jaken knew that look in her eyes and desperately wanted to be away from all of this until she picked him up again like a child before he could make his escape. "Doesn't matter who..someone will be wed as planned. The wedding must go on and the little frog here-"

"I am an imp!"

"will be my co-assistant with whatever you need."

"WHAT?!"

Inukimi chuckled and then clapped her hands. "We have quite sometime until morning so let's get to it!" Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo to answer any questions, yes I'll give detail to how Rin got her spiritual powers and why they're similar to Midoriko's and how she met up with the Northern Lord.**

 **I'm so relieved to have updated oh my goodness, I was just as anxious as you all.**

 **How's summer going for y'all so far? :)**

 **I don't have much to say really...my mind is pretty blank at the moment so I'll just say I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xD goodbye :) ~Ren**


End file.
